Sugar Daddy
by lanieloveu
Summary: Christian Grey was done with Anastasia Steele, so he thought. The last thing he wanted was to see her again. The last words he wanted to hear were the ones coming out of her mouth. "What did you say?" "I'm pregnant."
1. Use it or Lose it

**Disclaimer:**

 **The Fifty Shades of Grey Characters used in the telling of this story belong to EL James.**

* * *

 **Enjoy.**

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter one**

 **Use it or Lose it**

 **...**

 _Present Day._

 _Seattle, Washington_

 **Christian's POV**

"What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"And I suppose you are going to try and pass this baby off as mine?"

"It is yours. I haven't been with anyone else, you know that."

"I also knew that you were a sweet girl, at least that's what you lead me to believe. But you and Kate blew that shit right out of the water with your scheming and your lies. How the hell am I supposed to believe any damn thing that comes out of your mouth at this point?"

"I don't expect you to. I know that you hate me. I have given you every reason to, but I am carrying your child and I need help. I can't raise this baby alone."

"Then get rid of it."

"I can't do that either."

"Oh, so now you have morals?"

"Christian, I am going to have our baby and you are going to help me whether you want to or not."

 _Fuck!_

 _…._

 ** _Six months Earlier._**

 ** _Portland, Oregon._**

"Good evening, Mr. Grey. Welcome back to the Radiance Hotel. I have your suite all set up and ready for you."

"That's very efficient of you."

"Will you be alone for the duration of your stay?"

"I will, unless you decide to join me."

"My break is in an hour."

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

She nods, handing me my room card before moving back to her desk.

A tinge of pink colors her cheeks and a shy smile plays at her lips as she tries to pretend she doesn't notice my stare.

She is soon distracted by a coworker and I leave her to her work, going up to my suite to prepare for her visit.

I pass by the vending machines and can't help reminisce about the first time I saw her there.

 _"Stupid Machine," she said in frustration, hitting one of the vending machines that were tucked away behind a corridor marked "Employees only."_

 _Still the sound of her voice made me curious. I had heard it once before, so I followed to where it led, rounding the corridor and venturing into the employees' domain._

 _There she stood just like I had pictured her in my mind: petite, long chestnut hair that was pulled back in a slick neat braid, and flawless pale skin._

 _I only saw her profile as she worked the buttons on the machine but I recognized her immediately._

 _A week prior, I had agreed to be the speaker at this year's WSU graduation and since I was there checking in on the farming program, the Chancellor offered me a tour of the campus._

 _We were heading toward the library I had helped to build when a wave of brown hair ran past us. Someone called her name and she turned back ending up right smack into my chest._

 _"I'm so sorry. Gosh, I'm such a klutz," she said as I held on to her waist to keep her from falling back on her ass. "It's my lot in life."_

 _Her eyes shined up at me in a brilliant shade of ocean blue._

 _"Do be careful," the Chancellor scolded her. "Mr. Grey is an important guest here and-"_

 _"No harm done," I interrupted him, not liking how harshly he was speaking to her on my behalf. It really wasn't necessary. Grabbing on to the sweet little thing was the highlight of an otherwise boring tour._

 _"I apologize Mr. Grey," she said my name and fuck it sounded good coming from her lips._

 _"It was my fault," the blonde that called her name came up to defend her._

 _"Mr. Grey, I'd like you to meet Katherine Kavanagh our valedictorian this year," the Chancellor introduced us._

 _I tore my eyes away from the girl whose name I am much more interested in to shake the blonde's hand._

 _"Nice to meet you, Miss Kavanagh. And valedictorian is quite an accomplishment."_

 _Her friend smiled with pride at my words as I shook her hand._

 _"And this is Anastasia Steele," she introduced her friend to me with a sly smile. I had to give her credit. She was smart enough to pick up on the fact that I was more interested in her friend. "She should be co-valedictorian but they wouldn't allow it. I only beat her out by a point."_

 _"Kate," Anastasia whispered before turning to me. "Don't listen to her, Mr. Grey. It was only a **half** a point."_

 _Kate laughed at Anastasia's friendly little slight of correction. Surprisingly, I found them both very amusing. This must have been an ongoing joke between the two of them. It was clear that they were very good friends._

 _"I'm sure you two have someplace to be," the chancellor told them, not sharing in the amusement._

 _"The library," Anastasia said, dragging Kate away by the arm before they got into any more trouble. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Grey."_

 _"Well, we can skip the library," the chancellor told me, not wanting to follow in behind the girls. "I'm sure you are a very busy man and I wouldn't want to keep you."_

 _"I have all the time in the world," I told him, continuing on to the library._

 _It was and still is a very impressive collection of books._

 _I immediately scanned the room for my brown-haired beauty and found her and Kate with their heads together gigging at whatever they were looking up on one of the computers. Her eyes caught mine for just a moment. A hint of a blush crept up on her skin before she looked away._

 _I knew right then and there that I wanted her and I chastised myself for it. She was maybe 22 if she was graduating. She was just starting out in life. The last thing she needed was me fucking her up._

 _It took everything I had to walk away._

 _And then as luck would have it, there she was a week later at the vending machine of the four-star hotel I was forced to stay in because the Heathman was closed for renovation._

 _She was in the hotel uniform of black skirt and white blouse. She held a bag of chips in one hand and a crumpled-up dollar which apparently, the machine was refusing to take for something to drink, in the other hand._

 _I watched as the machine spat her money out again, rejecting it._

 _"You have got to be kidding me," she complained. "All I want is a bottle of ice tea. Is that really too much to ask?"_

 _She tried to straighten the dollar out by running it along the hard edge of the machine but still it wasn't working, so she hit the machine again with the palm of her hand._

 _My eyes were as fixated on her in that moment as my mind had been for the last week._

 _No way in hell was I passing up another chance at her. I had been kicking myself all damn week over walking away from her the first time._

 _Moving toward her with the precision of a lion after its prey, I opened my wallet and grabbed a bill to offer her._

 _"Try this one," I told her._

 _..._

 **Ana's POV**

I've been anxious ever since Christian checked into the hotel about forty minutes ago.

My body is craving him and this is the longest damn hour of my life, having him just upstairs waiting for me.

"You okay, Ana," Janine, my co-worker asks me.

"I'm fine. I just need a break," I tell her. She and I work the 10pm to 6am shift. And it can get very dull. When a gray-eyed God isn't impatiently waiting to shatter my world with an orgasm that is.

"Why don't you go early?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, this place is dead right now anyway. I can man the front desk."

"You are a lifesaver. Thanks a lot."

I leave her at the desk and pretend to go to the vending machines before I slink off to the elevators just beyond them.

Those damn machines are nothing but vessels of frustration. I've lost a small fortune inside one and nearly died of thirst because of the other. Regardless, I can't help but feel a bit of something for them. After all, I would never have run into Christian again without them.

My face heats at the memory of seeing him here that first time.

 _"Try this one," I heard a voice behind me. I turned to stare into the most gorgeous pair of gray eyes I'd ever seen. They were attached to an equally gorgeous man._

 _My mouth fell open and I lost the ability to speak for just a moment causing, him to smirk at me. He must get that reaction from a lot of girls, but I swear I never thought I would see him again after that day he was touring the WSU campus with the Chancellor._

 _"It might work a little better than the one you have," he told me._

 _"Thanks," I said to him. I wondered if he remembered me running into him that day with the Chancellor. "Sorry I was keeping up so much noise banging on this thing. I'm just really thirsty."_

 _"Not a problem. I hope it works out for you," he said walking away._

 _"Don't you want your change," I asked him when I noticed it was a five-dollar bill._

 _"Why don't you bring me a drink instead. Room 2012."_

 _I waited for the elevator doors to close with him in them before I took out my phone to call Kate._

 _"I don't know if I can do it," I told her about going up to his room._

 _"If you don't do it some other slut that works there will. That Janine bitch will end up being all over him. Is that what you want?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then go for it."_

 _"I don't know if I can do it."_

 _"You can do it. It's just like we talked about. He's all you've been talking about since the day you ran into him. This is fate. You have to go for it. Use it or lose it. Or in your case, using it would be losing it."_

 _"That's not helping, Kate."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _At times like those I really hated my best friend._

 _..._

 _"Pull it together. Keep it together. Be strong. Be Confident. Be sexy," I repeated the phrases, giving my own damn self a pep talk._

 _I knock on the door of room 2012 and Mr. Gray Eyes answers._

 _"Anastasia."_

 _"So, you do remember me?"_

 _"Of course, it's not every day a beautiful girl runs into me. I have thought of little else. I must say I was surprised to see you working here."_

 _"It helps me pay for school," I tell him, handing him his drink. " I didn't know what you liked so I hope tea is okay."_

 _"Perfect. It will quince my thirst later."_

 _"Later?"_

 _"After I have my way with you, of course."_

 _"And what makes you think I will allow you to have your way with me?"_

 _"I'm good at reading people and the way you are eye fucking me is a clear indication that you want me."_

 _"Okay, let's say I do want you to have your way with me. I only want the sex. I just came out of a relationship and I don't plan on jumping into another one. So if you are looking for anything more-"_

 _"I don't do more."_

 _"Good. Then we understand each other."_

 _"Are you on the pill? Are you clean?"_

 _"I've been on the pill since I got my first period and I'm a virgin, so I couldn't get any cleaner."_

 _"I thought you said you had a boyfriend."_

 _"He dumped me because I wasn't ready to have sex with him. He's a business major and you are his idol."_

 _"So, this is a revenge fuck?"_

 _"Yes. Can you handle that? Just a quick fuck?"_

 _"I wouldn't want it any other way, Miss Steele."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **You can find me on Facebook under lanieloveu you or in the Facebook group FSoG Fanfic Obsessed.**

 **I also have a Pinterest page for this story under the title Sugar Daddy.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	2. White Chocolate Snickers

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter Two**

 **White Chocolate Snickers**

 **Ana's POV**

 _I knock on the door of room 2012 and Mr. Gray Eyes answers._

 _"Anastasia."_

 _"So, you do remember me?"_

 _"Of course, it's not every day a beautiful girl runs into me. I have thought of little else. I must say I was surprised to see you working here."_

 _"It helps me pay for school," I tell him, handing him his drink. " I didn't know what you liked so I hope tea is okay."_

 _"Perfect. It will quince my thirst later."_

 _"Later?"_

 _"After I have my way with you, of course."_

That was two weeks ago. Now here I am heading right back up to his suite for another repeat performance. Truthfully, it won't really be a "repeat performance". Every time we are together he exploits my body in brand new ways making it respond like I have never imagined it could. Each time we are together is better than the last.

"How long do we have," he asks me now, taking me by the hand and pulling me toward the bed.

"An hour."

"Fuck. Nowhere near enough time with you."

"I know. Just don't knock me out this time. I need energy to work."

"Mmmm," he growls, running a hand up my skirt while the other tugs the buttons of my blouse open. My skirt and top fall at my feet leaving me in the black lacy bra and panty set he likes so much.

He dips his hand into the front pocket of his slacks and brings out the clearest strand of diamonds I'd ever seen.

"I want you only wearing this when I fuck you," he says of the necklace.

I catch my breath at the site of it before he quiets me with a kiss. He clasps it around my neck and I reach up to feel the stones, running the tips of my fingers along each one.

It is a perfect match to the earrings he gave me. I already had those suckers appraised and I will be able to live off just those for the next two years.

Add this necklace to the piles of money he likes fucking me on before he gives it to me and I can pretty much stop working at this nowhere fast job and find something worthy of what I've been studying for the past four years.

"Too many restrictions on time with you. I'll never get my fill," he complains, all while nibbling at the diamonds adorning my neck.

That's been his mantra ever since the first time we slept together. That time he made special for me. He was slow and attentive to my needs when he took my virginity and I knew it was more for me than for him. When he asked me to return the next day, of course I did. That time was for both of us, each getting what we needed from the other. But still he asked me to return for a goodbye fuck before he left for Seattle the day after that.

Twice he has returned to Portland to handle business dealings he has going on and both times he's made it a point to stay at my hotel since I can't get out of work.

This time however, is the weekend before my graduation and this, he says will be our last time together.

"You fill me to the core. Trust me on that," I tell him.

"Oh, Miss Steele, such a dirty mind you have."

"I have an even dirtier mouth, Mr. Grey," I tease, sinking to my knees before him.

I go to work on his pants, unbuckling his belt, working the button and zipper to free him.

"Are you needing some white chocolate," he asks and I nod my head yes.

His huge erection in all its glory springs out just inches away from my mouth, wet and dripping with pre-cum.

I bite down on my bottom lip to stop myself from devouring him in one swallow. He likes to be teased and tortured, so I take my time savoring him.

"Mmmm," he growls when I take hold of the base of him. I look up at him, watching his reactions to me working him over. He takes a picture of me down on my knees with my mouth open for him. He says its for him to jack off too later. Me on my knees turns him on and that makes me feel powerful some way.

My hands roam his skin, touching only the parts he will allow me to touch.

He hisses when I flick my tongue forward and run it along his tip before taking him into my mouth.

"Shit. Ana," he moans, taking me by the back of the head.

Never in a million years would I thought I'd be so bold as to do this to a man. But what we are doing: secretly meeting in hotel rooms just for sex, has me feeling what Kate calls "sexy dirty." And Christian wanting me the way I know he does, strips away all of my inhibitions.

I feel no shame being on my knees with his dick in my mouth.

Just seeing him with his eyes dark and locked on my mouth as I work him over, his pants and underwear bunched up around his ankles and his knees shaking to keep from exploding down my throat has me dripping wet. Turning him on turns me completely on and I am seconds away from cuming with him.

I groan in protest when he pulls me up.

"There is no way in hell I am cuming without being buried in you," he says to me.

He tosses me back on the bed that's covered in hundred dollar bills. I watch as he kicks off his pants and underwear. He makes a show of unbuttoning his white dress shirt because he sees me watching him. "Eye fucking" is what he always calls it.

He slips off the black flats I'm still wearing and tosses them somewhere on the floor behind him. My legs are spread open and he plants his face between them. I cry out when his tongue sucks my clit, making me cum instantly.

"Mmmm," he says licking me up. "You taste so damn good."

"Christian," I moan his name.

"What do you want, Baby?" He crawls up to where I am.

"I want you to fuck me," I tell him, putting my lips to the hollow of his ear. I say it just how he likes me to say it. "I need to fill you cum inside me."

"Aw fuck, Ana," he whispers my name in torturous pleasure as he hammers into me hard and fast. Its always hard and fast. We never have the time to take things slow.

Grabbing on to the back of his head, I meet him thrust for thrust until we cum together screaming out each other's names.

…..

"Ana," I hear him call me. I feel his lips on my bare shoulder setting it on fire with his kisses.

I wake from sleep, still on the now wrinkled-up money we both just came all over.

"I thought I told you not to knock me out," I mumble, not wanting to get up and he laughs. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few minutes."

I get up and get dressed quickly.

I smell like fresh sex, so I go in his bathroom and make some attempt to freshen up. My clothes are a wrinkled mess. I'll stop by my locker and change into the other uniform I always bring with me.

Christian lies in bed and watches as I move about his room. I pick up the red Cartier box my necklace came in and continue collecting my shoes before I move back to the bed to gather up the money.

"Why do you like fucking me on piles of your money," I ask him as I hold the thick wad of bills in my hand.

"Because its filthy," he says, even though he makes sure the money is uncirculated directly from the bank. "And doing filthy things with it is more fun than simply handing it to you."

"You make me sound like a whore."

His brow furrows at my words and I know I've displeased him.

"That's the last thing I want," he assures me, sitting up and taking the money from my hand, putting it into my bag. "I like doing things with you, to you, and for you. That includes buying you gifts and fucking you on piles of money that you hand off to other people."

"You are truly a sex freak, Mr. Grey." I kiss his lips before getting off the bed.

He only gets out of bed when I head toward the door.

Like he always does, he stops me before I can open it, pressing my back into it to stop me from leaving without a proper goodbye. I've never been any good at saying them. I much prefer to just walk away.

"Come to Seattle with me," he says.

"What?"

"You're off for the next two days for graduation, right? Spend them with me."

"We agreed this would be the last time."

"I know. But I need more than a quick fuck on your break time. I need to get you alone, away from here. It's the only way to get you out of my system once and for all."

"I don't know."

"I'll get you back here in more than enough time. I need to be here myself, remember?"

"I have to get back to work. Can I think about it?"

"No. I don't want you thinking. Just meet me tomorrow, downstairs at checkout time."

"Are you always this demanding?"

"Believe me, I've been easy on you. Rarely do I ask for what I want, but for you, I'm asking. If I don't see you, I'll understand."

"Okay."

I go to move but he grabs me again and kisses me so deeply I can't help but moan.

"Meet me," he whispers before letting me go.

…..

 **Christian's POV**

I make it down in the lobby at checkout time trying to hide my anticipation of seeing Ana. I asked her to come with me to Seattle.

It was a gamble.

This thing between us was never meant to go on as it has. She just wanted a quick fuck but I keep coming back for more.

As it stands now, the more I have her the more I can't get enough of her.

I have spent the last two weeks perusing her. Staying in the rundown hotel she works in instead of at the Heathman, all in an effort to spend time with her.

Between her getting ready for graduation and her work, we only have a few minutes together. The fact that I am flying here for a few minutes to fuck is completely out of character for me.

I have never gone after a woman the way I am her. But I wanted her the moment I saw her and I am a man use to getting what he wants.

I have yet to have her the way I want for as long as I want and that keeps me thirsty for more.

I need time with her.

Time to fuck her brains out and knock her into oblivion. Only then will I have my fill and toss her aside like I planned the first time I fucked her.

The fact that she is so resistant of my charms is killing my ego. No woman before her has ever been able to resist me or deny me. Fuck if that doesn't turn me on. I never knew.

I look around the lobby discreetly for her, but she I nowhere in sight.

Her relief is already working at the desk and has been there for about an hour now. Plenty of time for Ana to go home, pack, and return.

My hopes come crashing down when I realize she has blown me off. I am beyond pissed. I am also more determined than ever to have her and that is a lethal combination. Never one to give up, I still have one last shot at graduation.

I leave the hotel. My mind is so consumed with thoughts of winning her over, I nearly walk right past where she is waiting for me outside.

I mentally fist pump when I see her standing in a long red coat, black top, and black leather pants.

Damn she looks good.

Her bags are at her feet. I pick them up and without a word, I take her hand and help her over to the limousine.

"I thought you weren't coming," I tell her settling down in the seat next to her.

"No, you didn't," she giggles.

She has absolutely no idea of the loops I'm jumping through just to fuck her. But fucking her is well worth the trouble and her juices are more than enough reward. There is nothing like fucking her. I thought it was the fact that she was a virgin. The thought of no one else having her appeals to me, but that is far from what has me coming back for more. Fucking her is a thing of worship.

She has the Holy Grail of pussies right between her legs and I plan on spending the next two days at her alter.

...

She is impressed with Charlie Tango and the fact that I actually know how to fly. It took her a moment to get warmed- up to the idea but once her nerves went away she loved it as much as I do.

"You really are a charmer, Christian Grey. The lengths you take to impress a girl is…well… impressive."

I smile at her.

"Believe it or not, you are the only woman I've ever had up here with me."

"Very impressive," she says unable to hide her smile. It is poetry inspiring.

I fly her around the space needle and then once around Escala before I touch down on her roof.

I hold her to me as we rush to the elevator off the rooftop. The wind is thin and crisp up here.

Thank fuck it's only a floor down to the penthouse, I nearly fucked her in the elevator.

I take her hand and lead her through the foyer.

She dawdles behind me a bit, trying to get a look around.

"I'll give you a tour later," I tell her, leading her straight to my bedroom.

The need to fuck her is far outweighing my need to be hospitable.

"Are You hungry," I ask her.

"Only for my candy bar," she says.

I don't know how it came about but she has taken to calling my dick her white chocolate snickers. I asked her why once and she said it's because it's very satisfying.

"Damn I love that filthy mouth of yours."

She squeals when I toss her back on my bed.

"This is much better than the one at the hotel," she says, leaning back on her elbows, feeling the bed with her hands. She holds her feet up so I can take off her shoes.

Damn right it's better than that slab of stone they call a mattress at that hotel.

Now in her bare feet, I slide her pants off. She scoots forward on the bed, helping me rid myself of my clothing.

"You have an amazing body," she tells me, kissing my abdomen before moving down to my dick.

I grab her by the head, tangling my hand in her soft thick chestnut tresses as she sucks me off. I love watching her work me over.

Those moans she keeps making in the back of her throat lets me know just how much she loves it as well. I've never had a girl who likes sucking me off as much as she does.

Normally they don't mind, but never have they just went right for it like she does. Not that I would ever let them just go for it in anyway. I won't even allow them to touch me without my telling them to.

But for her, every time she sees it her mouth waters for it.

Fuck she turns me on.

This girl has me breaking all my rules.

Usually I only cum inside of her, but now that I have her for a few days, I can enjoy the pleasure of nutting in her mouth. I know I'll have her again in whatever way I want her afterward.

"You ready for a taste of the creamy peanuts, baby," I ask her, my voice is straining with trying not to cum.

"Mhhm."

I hold her head steady as I grunt through my release. Ana is sucking and swallowing me down while I cum, making it much more intense.

"Fuck yeah, baby. Shit." I moan out going limp.

She slides me out with a smile.

"You liked that, baby?"

"It was very satisfying."

I laugh.

The silly shit this girl has me doing and saying.

I strip her of her coat and shirt.

"Do you want me to freshen up first?"

"No," I tell her, sliding of her panties and draping her legs over my shoulders. "I like you wet and raw."

"Oh God," she moans as I roam her pussy with my tongue. I hit all her spots, making her shutter with each flick until I know she is tittering on the edge of her release. I focus on sucking on her clit.

She comes undone underneath me, grinding her hips and breathing through her orgasm. I suckle her until she is still.

Her legs are like rubber and that's just how I like them. I spread them open wide and fuck her.

Her hands are at her sides, making tight fists in the sheets. Her head's extended back, making her breast stick out, her mouth open letting moans of pleasure escape with each thrust until she cums calling my name.

I try to hold out, until her pussy clamps so tight around me, she triggers my dick and I pump a load inside of her.

...

"Are you tired," I ask, lying beside her.

I just dragged her bra off to play with her nipples, making them hard. That was just a quick fuck to hold me over so that I could take my time with her.

"Not too bad," she says, looking over at me.

"I want to try something a little different with you."

She bites her lip and her blue eyes widen just a bit.

"Okay," she whispers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **For those asking yes, I am continuing this story. Updates will be weekly.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Dreamcatcher

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dreamcatcher**

 **Christian's POV**

"Are you tired," I ask, lying beside her.

I just dragged her bra off to play with her nipples, making them hard. That was just a quick fuck to hold me over so that I could take my time with her.

"Not too bad," she says, looking over at me. Her eyes lull a little with sleep.

"I want to try something a little different with you."

She bites her lip and her sleepy blue eyes widen just a bit.

"Okay," she whispers.

"It's a kinky and rough," I warn her. I get out of bed and reach my hand to assist her to follow. "If it gets to be too much just tell me to stop and I will. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

I retrieve two pairs of soft handcuffs and the riding crop I keep in the closet. Relics of the days when I had my playroom on the second floor. Upon my return, I pick her shirt up from the foot of the bed where I discarded it earlier.

"You trust me," I ask, coming to stand before her.

"Very much."

I pull the material of her shirt until it is the width of a rope line in my hands and blind fold her with it.

She takes a deep breath at being submerged into darkness and shutters when I lean in to kiss her bare shoulder.

"Just tell me to stop, remember?"

"I will remember," she whispers.

I turn her around. Using my feet to spread her legs apart, I run my hand between her legs.

"Always so wet for me. I like that, Ana."

Her moan is cut off by a sharp intake of air when I smack her on her ass with the palm of my hand. I feel a twinge of pride when I see my handprint pink on her ass.

I take the riding crop and run in along the wet folds of her pussy. She shivers when I touch her clit with the tip and cries out when I pat the harden numb, smacking it repeatedly.

A moan escapes me when I see her creamy white juices dribble onto the floor at our bare feet.

Her pussy starts to spasm and she whimpers through the small orgasm I just gave her. I allowed her to cum just enough to weaken her.

Like I knew they would, her legs become heavy and she leans over on the bed to support herself with her hands. Her beautifully tight ass now in the air and displayed before me like a delicacy to partake in. One so exquisite it is only ever been offered to me.

I remove the riding crop from her clit to bring it to my lips. Running it along my tongue, I taste the sweet musk of her juices. The taste of her is so damn good, rarer than the finest of my wines. But nothing before her has ever been so palatable to my tongue. Nothing before her has ever quenched the deep thirst I have in me the way she does.

She jumps in surprise when I smack her ass with the wet tip of the riding crop. I circle the sizzling pink spot again before lifting the crop and smacking it again.

I smile at the clinching of her ass in anticipation of a third hit as I left the crop and hit her two times more before dropping it at my feet.

"Enough?"

"No, please," she pants out.

"You want more?"

"Yes. I want to you to fuck me."

"How?"

"Hard."

"Fuck," I groan at her words. They are my undoing. The Dom in me has been awakened and aroused and he is ready to take what's his.

She cries out when I enter her. My dick is thick, long and full, working its way towards emptying himself inside of her.

I circle her waist and yank her ass up holding her steady while I pound into her with no care or finesse, just an all-out raw fuck.

Her hands are grabbing on so tight to the comforter they are chalky white. Her head is face down in the bed, muffling her moans.

I take her hair, wrap it around my hand and pull her head up so I may hear her.

"Oh God," she moans. I use her hair as leverage, pulling at the long mane to keep her steady.

"You like this, baby."

"Yes."

"Yes, what," I demand to know, smacking her on her ass, making it hurt this time.

"Yes, Sir. Please don't stop."

I smack her again with the same force as I fuck her.

She begins to buck back into me, her ass bouncing off my groin making tight little ripples in her skin. She is a glorious shade of pink and her pussy is dripping wet and clinching itself tighter around me with each thrust.

I push her down farther on the bed to hit her at a deeper angle.

"Beg me to cum, Miss. Steele," I demand of her.

"Please, Sir," she moans out in agony. "Please let me cum."

The way she begs makes me pound harder. Her legs start to tremble.

"Please," she stutters out one last plea. I know she won't be able to stop herself if I deny her. She is far beyond that point.

"Cum," I demand of her as my own orgasm hits.

Her body stills while her walls clinch around me making me cum harder until its an all-out explosion inside her.

She goes limp at the foot of the bed.

"I'm not done with you yet, Miss. Steele," I tell her, lifting her up and dragging her on the bed.

I flip her over and use the handcuffs to tie her arms to the headboard.

Her chest is heaving to take in air. Her hair is a wet and wild mess over her face. I sweep it away and take the blindfold off to look at her.

"Are you still coming," I ask her.

"Yes," she says with the breath she heaves out.

"FUCK."

...

Moments later, she is flushed, sweaty, that bottom lip is captured in her mouth, and her blue eyes are droopy from being thoroughly fucked.

"You are so fucking beautiful," I say, kissing her. "I want to play with you."

She nods her head, licking her lips, trying to stay awake.

I dip my head down to her breast, taking a moment to admire them.

"You have the most perfect pair of breasts I've ever seen," I tell her.

She squirms under the compliment.

I know for a fact no other man has ever seen her naked before. So much so that she still gets shy around me but her inhibitions are fading fast.

I balk at this being our last time together. The thought of another man reaping the spoils of her angers me to the point that I nip at her nipple.

Her mouth and eyes fly open as she peers down at me in concern.

"Delectable," I tell her in an effort to cover, sucking the nipple a little more before moving on to its twin.

Her eyes flutter close again, enjoying the now sensual assault I am giving her body.

I move down, liking the salty sweat that mists her body.

"I want to taste you," I tell her. "Open your legs."

Her legs immediately open to me and I settle myself between them. The smell of her arousal is intoxicating and the taste of her orgasm mixed with my own just about puts me in a stupor.

She starts to become more animated as I bring her close to orgasm once again.

Her arms move, straightening the chains of the cuffs before relaxing them again. Her body is in a deep arch pushing her tits up toward the ceiling.

"Christian," she moans out my name. She has lost all control of herself and it is a sight to behold. "Fuck me with your fingers."

My lips that were once tight around her clit moves into a smile at her words. She is getting better at telling me what she wants. Those words would never have left her mouth without coaxing from me the last time we fucked.

She moans loudly when I slide a finger inside her. Another is playing at her ass.

Her thighs clamp around my head and her hips lift off the bed as she cums.

She breathes weak and satisfied as I slide my semi hard dick up her folds dredging it in her new warm juices getting it wet and hard.

"Mmmmm," I moan, sliding into her. There is nothing like it. She's like butter and like better she melts underneath me.

She pulls at the cuffs wanting to break free to move around- to touch me, but I keep her tied and under control.

I lift her legs wrapping them around my ass, moving slowly inside of her, grinding my hips into her, going deeper, hitting her at just the right angle.

Her head is thrashing from one side to the other before her mouth settles itself on my shoulder.

"Fuck," I yell out when she cums hard around me triggering my orgasm. I leak out of her in slow almost painful spurts as she milks me dry.

Coming down from my high, I can finally function enough to remove the cuffs from her writs.

The sight of her already sleeping so deeply that soft snores are leaving her has me mentally beating my chest with pride.

 _Oblivion._

I clean her up, putting arnica cream on her ass before getting in bed next to her to watch her sleep.

...

 **Ana's POV**

I wake to the sound of piano playing.

I slip on Christian's shirt and follow the sound out into the living room. My ass is stinging and I can't walk straight without putting in the effort. The apex of my thighs is sore, but I am loving every minute of it.

Christian is at the piano. I stand watching him play. He studies the sheet music, lost in the melody and the concentration it takes to hit the keys just right to create the perfect sound.

It is a haunting melody. One that he plays beautifully. I wonder why he picked something with such a tortures tone to it.

Noticing me watching, he abruptly stops playing to regard me.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," I tell him moving closer.

"I should be the one apologizing for waking you."

"You can't sleep?"

"I haven't tried," he admits. "I watched you for a little while before coming out here."

"Its so late. Aren't you tired?"

"I'm not very big on sleeping. Nightmares."

"You've had another one?"

"No for a few nights, but I'm overdo. I become violent when someone touches me."

"I remember you saying so," he warned me the first time we fucked. We had both fallen asleep and he was upset about allowing himself to sleep with me. I didn't understand what the big deal was until he told me about his nightmares. "And you're still afraid you'll hurt me?"

"The thought has crossed my mind."

"I have a surprise for you," I tell him suddenly remembering it in my bag. I'm sure the sudden change in conversation has him puzzled but he gets up and follows me into his bedroom anyway. He sits on the bed while I unpack it.

"What is it," he asks examining the medium sized black box.

"Open it and find out, silly. "

He lifts the lid and takes out the netted web that's embellished with ocean blue and torques feathers.

"A dreamcatcher," he says, holding it up, inspecting it.

"Not just **any** dreamcatcher. This one is guaranteed to catch all the bad dreams and keep them away."

"Is that right," he says, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

"It sure is. I have it on good authority. Chef Jordan told me himself."

"Chef Jordan?"

I nod.

"He came in for an American Indian convention two nights ago," I tell him.

"And his name is Jordan? I think he saw you coming, baby."

"He is legit," I laugh as I hunt around the room for some tape. I find it in a small cabinet in his closet.

I get on the bed and stand on my tip toes to reach the ceiling, taping the dreamcatcher right above his bed.

"What do you think?"

"Perfect," he says. "I feel it working already."

"Good" I tell him, sitting on the bed with a bounce that causes me to hiss a little in discomfort. "Come and sleep with me."

I get under the covers and pull them back so he can get in beside me.

I turn away from him to keep from touching his chest. I've been careful of it so far, but this is the first time we will be sleeping together for an extended period and as cautious as he is right now, I don't want to take any chances or have any accidents.

He spoons me, saying how much he is enjoying the feel of my bare skin on his before allowing himself to sleep.

I stay up a little while listening for any signs of a nightmare before falling asleep with him, excited about an already promising weekend.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Early update since this was just a continuation of Chapter 2. I can't promise I will be making a habit of it.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Rocks Aren't Just for Climbing

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Rocks Aren't Just for Climbing.**

…..

 **Christian's POV**

I wake to the smell of bacon frying. Ana is nowhere to be found so I conclude she is the one cooking. I take a quick shower before I join her for breakfast. I inwardly laugh at the new-found pep in my step. I damn near want to break out in song as I lather myself in the shower.

Its been a long time since I fucked a girl so hard and an even longer time since I slept so many uninterrupted hours. I'm usually up before the sun but today its well after 8am.

The nightmares that usually plague me where nowhere to be found last night and I would like to think good ol' Chief Jordan knew what he was talking about with that dreamcatcher. Admittedly, I haven't had a nightmare since I met Ana. Thoughts of her are too forefront in my mind.

Never have I been so completely infatuated with a woman.

John Flynn, my therapist who I am paying way too much for advice I rarely take, encouraged me to explore my feelings when I discussed Ana with him last. I decided to give it this weekend. I am hoping to fuck her enough to get her out of my system so that I may be done with her. There is absolutely no place in my life for a girl so young and innocent.

My life would taint hers before it even got started.

Thus far, my plan doesn't seem to be working. Just the thought of her now has my body responding and I finish up in the shower to seek her out once again.

I find her at the kitchen sink. Her back is turned to me and her earbuds are in her ears. She has yet to sense my presence so I take a seat at the breakfast bar and watch her.

She begins to move to the music as she stirs what most likely is pancake batter in a large mixing bowl.

 _It seems I'm not the only one peppy this morning._

Her hair has just been recently blow-dried and it in a messy bun on top of her head. She is in my white button down, a pair of fluffy white socks, and nothing else.

As if knowing I'm checking her out, she gives her ass a little shake in time with the music.

 _Fuck she is so cute and so fucking hot._

"Whoa," she says startled at finally turning around and seeing me watching her. She nearly drops the mixing bowl. I know I have a stupid smile plastered on my face but I can't seem to make it disappear. "I…uh…I didn't see you there."

"Clearly. But please don't let me stop you. I was rather enjoying the show. I love watching you move."

She laughs off my compliment with a hint of a blush on her face.

"I'm hope you're hungry."

"Starving."

"Good because I'm making pancakes."

"I can't wait."

I watch her pad around the kitchen- my kitchen, like she belongs here. I quickly dismiss that thought before it even has time to materialize and set up residence in my head. The last thing I want is attachments. I like my life just the way it is. With me being free to do what I want and that is the way I plan on keeping it.

...

She sits my plate in front of me before taking the seat next to me. We dig into the best damn pancakes I ever tasted.

"Lemon juice," she says what her secret is.

"I could eat these every day," I tell her, honestly.

I'm usually an omelet kind of guy but I can get use to this pancake thing.

"You didn't tell me to stop last night," I say to her.

I want to gage how she is feeling. It was our second venture into kink but I mixed in a little BDSM.

"You were worried I would?"

"I was hoping you would enjoy it or at least tell me if you didn't."

I could tell she loved it, but I need to hear her say it. I can't afford any margin of error here.

"I enjoyed it, a lot."

"Did it satisfy your curiosity?"

"Most of it. Its one hundred percent better than that book I was reading on the subject. I can tell you that with all certainty.

The shit they teach kids in college now. When I saw a book about the lifestyle in her bag, she told me she needed to do research on it for a final grade. I couldn't believe it. If I'd known BDSM was part of the college curriculum, I would have stayed at Harvard.

Of course, I was compelled to help her, especially when I read some of the nonsense they had in that book about the lifestyle. It's almost worse than the shit Elena had me convinced of as a kid. I quickly purge my mind of that bitch. She is the last thing I want to think about these days.

The day Ana read her paper to me once it was complete, it got me excited. I fucked her little too hard that day and it didn't take her long to put two and two together.

 _"What the hell was that all about," she breathed, coming down from her orgasm. "That was hot."_

 _"That was me getting carried away," I told her, untying her hands from the bed railing._

 _"That was you being a Dom, wasn't it? Are you a Dom, Christian?"_

 _"For the past eight years now."_

 _"You have a sub?"_

 _"Not at the present, no. If I did, I wouldn't be here with you."_

 _"You have your own playroom?"_

 _"I did. And now I have already told you too much."_

 _"I won't tell anyone."_

 _"I'm counting on it."_

And I literally am. She has yet to still sign an NDA.

"Thanks for helping me with my report. I got an A, by the way," she tells me now, sucking the syrup off of her fingers.

I smirk at her.

"You are an excellent student, Miss Steele."

"So my instructors have all been known to tell me."

"And they are correct. You are much too good to waste your talents in a small town like Montesano."

"Well, I don't think it's going to work out for me there with my step dad anyway, so I'm going back to my mom in Savannah."

"Georgia?"

 _Shit that is so damn far._

She kisses my cheek before getting up to clear the table.

"Maybe when I save up enough money, I'll move to Atlanta," she says over her shoulder as she loads the dishwasher. "I can probably find better opportunities there. What do you think?"

"Why not Seattle?"

"I don't know anyone here."

"You know me and there are a lot of opportunities here I can help you with."

"You would do that for me," she asks, facing me once again.

"Of course."

She bites her lip in uncertainty.

"I don't know," she finally says. "Seattle is a very expensive city and I can't just up and move. It takes a lot of money to do that. Besides, I won't know you after today, remember?"

"Maybe not, but I'd still be willing to help you. I don't like the idea of you witling away in Georgia."

"Do you always take such interest in your fuckem and duckem girls?"

"This has nothing to do with fucking you and everything to do with business. I hate to see good talent go to waste. Especially when I have the means to tap into it."

"Well, speaking of taping," she says coming back over to me. "You have me for the day. What are you going to do with me?"

I reach for her. Circling her waist, I pull her to me.

"I plan to take you out, then feed you, then bring you back, and then fuck the shit out of you. All in that order."

"I can't wait."

"Then go get dressed." I smack her on her ass as she walks away.

…..

We took the R8 to the outskirts of the city because I know how much she likes riding in it.

She looked around suspicious when we finally pulled into the parking lot and she now stands looking up at the climbing wall.

She turns and looks at me, then back up at the wall.

I am almost convinced I made a mistake in our outing until she breaks into a smile.

"I bet I can beat you to the top," she says.

"You've climbed before?"

"Nope. But it doesn't look all that hard."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"And if I win," I ask her, seizing the opportunity. I know I'm going to win.

"I'll do whatever you want," she says. "Same as if I win."

"Deal."

We change into more appropriate clothing for climbing and I help her into her harness.

She watches intently as I buckle her up tight and check the ropes.

"You are enjoying harnessing me up, aren't you," she whispers even though no one is around us.

"Very much," I tell her, giving her a quick kiss.

"You guys ready," the instructor asks us.

"Let's do this," Ana grunts out with a fierce determination that makes me and the instructor laugh.

I let her take the lead so that I can help her on her footwork. She picks it up quick and is already far up the wall before I even start. I work to catch up, scowling at the instructor who is looking up at her while holding her rope.

I know that bastard is checking out her ass.

Finally, I am level with her. I look over at her amazed. Gone is the clumsy girl who ran into me the first day we met. This girl puts spider monkeys to shame. The muscles in her arms and legs are taut and her face is determined as she figures out her next step.

I hate to leave her but if I'm going to win this damn bet, I have to beat her to the top.

She is just a minute behind me still excited that she made it all the way up.

That excitement is full force when her feet hit the floormat.

"Yes," she says jumping into my arms.

Automatically, I place my hands on her ass to hold her up as she wraps her legs around my waist. She grabs my face and plants a quick kiss on my lips, but it soon turns into a full make out session right in the middle of the damn rock climbing arena.

We remember where we are and I let her down to go shower and change.

….

"Christian," she says shocked when I enter the women's shower room five minutes after she does. "What if someone comes in?"

"They'll enjoy one hell of a show," I tell her. In actuality, I gave the instructor fifty bucks to keep everyone out until we were done.

"Chri-" is all she can get out before my lips attack hers. I lift her up and slam her against the shower wall. Fucking her hard and fast while the water cascades around us.

"Oh shit," she moans with my "Fuck, Ana" as we cum together.

"You are so good at doing that," she compliments me as we finish our shower together.

"You aint seen nothing yet."

...

We've worked up an appetite, so I take her to El Gaucho Steak House in Bellevue for an early dinner.

I throw the keys to the valet as I walk in with Ana on my arm.

Now when I called Ryan, my CPO for the weekend, and told him to bring over the black dress in the guest closet, I should have known that he would pick the wrong damn one.

He opted for the sexier version of what I described to him.

It's a halter number with cutouts right beneath her breast. It's an inch shorter than I would have liked but it looks exquisite on her. It hugs her in all the right places and I can tell she likes it.

She is wearing the black and white diamond bracelet and black diamond earrings I brought her and fuck if they don't look like they were made for her. They complement the color of her dress and her skin very well.

I place my hand on the small of her back as we walk. The smell of her, the sway of her hips, and the way her hair falls around her is all woman. I am a lucky son of a bitch walking with her by my side. She catches everyone's eye as we walk past, including one couple I am hell bent on ignoring and I hope to hell they ignore us.

She looks around the room, impressed by the place, after we take our seats.

"Mmm," she says sipping the red wine I selected. "I can see why you like it so much."

"You taste better," I tell her. I am rewarded with a shy smile. "I would love a taste right now. How about you, baby? Are you craving some white chocolate? Or do you just want me to fuck you senseless?"

Her eyes go wide when the waiter suddenly appears. We are both sure he heard the offer of me fucking her but the professional that he is, he doesn't let on.

"Mr. Grey. Ma'am, are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Ana says trying to act normal. She failing miserably. "I'll have an 8 inch… I mean an 8 ounce…um." I smirk at her as she blushes bright red with embarrassment.

I take over ordering the steaks for both of us.

"Very good choice, Ma'am," the waiter jokes with Ana as he takes our menus.

She waits until he leaves before she breaks into a giggle fit.

"I can't believe I said that."

"What a dirty mind you have there, Miss Steele," I tease her. "And its nine inches, by the way."

Her mouth falls open shocked at my words.

"Mmmm, that beautifully dirty mouth of yours," I tell her. "I love when you open it."

She quickly shuts her mouth with a laugh.

"You've corrupted my mind and my dirty mouth once again, Mr. Grey."

I'm liking the sound of that. The zipper in my pants can barely hold me in.

"That dirty mouth of yours never fails to enchant me," I tell her.

"Does it now?"

"Completely."

She grins devilishly at me when her plate is placed before her.

I instruct the waiter not to bother us again. I know she's up to something and my instincts are proven correct when she makes a show of eating.

She spears a small bite of her steak, sliding the fork into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and slowly pulling it out before licking it clean with her bubble gum tongue slowly running along the edge of the fork.

I sit with my mouth hung open for a moment rememorized by what she's doing to that damn fork.

"Check," I raise my hand, getting the waiter attention.

"Christian," she squeals, quickly grabbing my hand and putting it back down before he comes over. "You haven't even started eating yet."

"How am I supposed to sit here eating while you're over there giving head to the eating utensils?"

She covers her mouth has she laughs.

"Behave yourself, Miss Steele."

"Yes, Sir," she says, but still can't help her giggle.

She hasn't let go of my hand so I lace my fingers with hers. Her other hand reaches over to play with the bracelet I gave her.

Her well-manicured fingers play at the diamonds.

"This is so pretty," she says, admiring her wrist. "Is this what's known as having rocks?"

"That's right. Rocks aren't just for climbing, baby."

"Well, you have excellent taste in jewelry."

"Diamonds suit you. You should be covered in them."

She looks at our joined hands and then up at me. Her eyes are such a clear blue I can't help but stare into them.

"Christian," I hear the familiar sweet voice. I should have known they wouldn't ignore us. "I thought that was you. Your father swore it wasn't but I knew better."

I'm sure if he was watching the intimate exchange between us as a couple, it made him doubt it was me.

Ana is taken by surprise. She stops playing with her bracelet and smiles up at them before turning back to me.

I reluctantly introduce them.

"Hello Mother. Dad," I greet them first, standing to kiss mom's cheek before I introduce them to Ana by name only.

I purposely fail to mention her role in my life. Not that she really has one at this point.

"Well we don't want to keep you from discussing business," my mother says.

The fact that I left out who Ana was in my introduction doesn't get passed her and she refuses to let it slide.

She blatantly studies Ana like a hawk. She prides herself on reading people and the warm smile she is giving Ana lets me know right away that she likes her.

That pleases me, though I don't know why I should care.

"This isn't a business meeting, mom," I relent and give her a bone. "Ana is a friend visiting from Vancouver."

"Oh, how nice. How long are you planning to stay?"

"I'm here just for the day," Ana tells her.

"Oh, what a shame. I was hoping maybe-"

"Come alone, dear. I'm sure they don't want to waste time talking to us," Dad says taking the hint of my eye roll. "Let them enjoy their meal. Nice to meet you, Ana."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Grey."

"I'm never going to hear the end of this," I tell Ana as they are still watching us from their table.

"Why? I'm sure they are used to you with girls far more beautiful than I am."

"First of all, there are none more beautiful and second, I don't date, remember?"

"You've never taken any one of them out?"

"Never," I tell her, summoning the waiter for the check.

"Would you care for desert," he offers and I look to  
Ana since she is the one with the constant sweet tooth.

"Anything with white chocolate," she tells me and I grin at her.

"You heard the lady. Surprise us," I tell him, getting up to leave.

She waves at my parents as we pass them.

I escort her to the door where my Amex card and Ana's desert are already waiting for us.

The R8 is in high gear as I haul ass back to Escala.

I have her damn near naked on the way up in the elevator. We make it as far as the great room before I pull her down and fuck her right on the floor in front of the fireplace.

….

"Are you ready to go to bed," I ask her, playing with her hair as I spoon behind her.

We've long since finished fucking but she wanted to stay and watch the fire I started. We are completely naked but for the throw we are wrapped in. Our clothes are strewn about the room.

"Can we sleep here? The fire is nice."

Not being able to deny her request on our last night together. I go and get blankets and roll out the thick foam pad to sleep on while Ana is rummaging around in the kitchen.

She comes back with a white box holding it up so I can see it.

"What is it?"

"Desert," she says straddling me where I lay on the pad. I lean back on my hands as she opens the lid. "Mmmmm. White chocolate covered cherries."

She takes one of the pitted cherries white with chocolate out of the box and feeds it to me.

"Very good," I tell her of the sweet fruit, picking one up out of the box and feeding it to her.

"Mmmm," is all she says in response.

We feed each other until the cherries are all gone.

The empty box is on the coffee table and Ana's mouth is on mine, sucking my tongue like she did her fork earlier.

Our fingers intertwined and at her side, I take her hands and place them around my neck. I lift her hips up enough to slide my dick into her before I lay back bringing her down on top of me. My hands are at her back pressing her into me as she rides me. Her nipples are rock hard against my chest. One of my hands is palm flat against her ass while the other finds its way into her hair, tangling itself into her soft tresses and kneading her scalp.

Our movements are slow and sweet. Its almost like lovemaking. I move my mouth to kiss her shoulder.

"Ana,"I call her name. Her whimpering in my ear is driving me crazy and pushing me towards the edge.

"Christian," she whispers in my ear. Her juices run down my dick as she cums. I explode inside of her, pumping my hips up as I spurt my cum out to mix with hers.

Too spent and sated to move she falls asleep on top of me and I cradle her as she sleeps.

...

Hours later, I feel Ana stir on top of me. The movement causes my dick to get hard, but I'm too deep into a long sought-after sleep to act on it.

I feel her weight shift off me and she settles back down beside me. Her back is exposed to me. Her head is using my arms as her pillow and I turn to spoon her, feeling nothing but contentment as I sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks to Melissa Littlebadhero for the rock climbing date idea.**

 **Thanks to Kelly Russ for the steak house and the inch/ounce slip-up date idea.**

 **Many of you are asking if this story is an HEA. I don't give out that information, but I can say this is not a cheat story for those of you who believe it to be.**

 **All will be revealed shortly.**

 **Pinterest has been updated.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	5. Graduation Day

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Graduation Day**

 **Christian's POV**

Dawn breaks much too soon but I am nowhere near ready to wake up and face the day.

I feel Ana sit up from where she is laying beside me.

"What's the matter," I ask when I hear her sharp intake of breath.

"A blonde," she says. "She was coming in from the foyer, but she saw me and left."

"Shit," I say, opening my eyes just enough to reach for my phone and text Gail not to bother with breakfast just yet.

She and Taylor usually return to work early on Sundays but I had no idea they came back this damn early.

"She won't disturb us," I tell Ana, pulling her back down close to me and pulling the covers up over her. "Go back to sleep, baby."

She sighs and snuggles in close to me, her back to my front.

….

After breakfast, Ana sits in my office starring at the contract and the NDA I just presented to her.

She is dressed in her graduation outfit: a greige halter dress I had my shopper Carolyn Acton bring over. I saw no point of her leaving earlier than needed just to get ready.

When I woke up this morning, the peppiness I felt yesterday was gone. I finally admitted that it was because I knew that once I dropped Ana off at school, I was to never see her again.

My mood was sour all morning and I was doing a piss pour job at hiding it from her. When she reminded me of our rock climbing bet to lighten things up, that's when this idea hit me and I presented her with the contracts she is studying now.

I plan to use our bet as leverage to get her to sign. Hopefully that will be all it takes but I am prepared to go as far as I need to make her mine. Her leaving is not an option.

I watch with a thin veneer of patients while she reads over the NDA first.

"Is this all really necessary," she asks. "After today, our paths will most likely never cross again."

"It's just a way of protecting us both and making sure what happens in our private lives stay private."

"For how long does this thing last? I mean, if I see you on TV ten years from now I can't even say to my husband that you used to bang me when I was in college?"

The thought of her with another man doesn't sit to well with me, even if it's a hypothetical prick ten years in the future.

I just shake my head no.

"Okay then. No bragging rights," she says, signing the NDA and sliding it over to me before looking at the other and dare I say more important of the two documents.

"You want me to be your submissive?"

"Yes. I want that very much," I tell her.

"But I know nothing about it."

"You know enough. It won't be any different than what we've been doing thus far."

She looks at the contract again, mulling it over. The impatient tapping of my index finger on my desk gets her attention and she tries to hide her smile.

"So, it will be just like what we've been doing?"

"Yes."

"For how long," she asks.

"At the least, three months."

"And at the most?"

"There is no set time."

"But how would it work? Do you want me to fly in every weekend from Georgia?"

"No. Too much of our time together would be spent on you traveling. I want you to take me up on my over and move to Seattle."

"I don't think I can afford to do that right now."

"I'll set you up in your own place. I will make sure you and all of your needs are taken care of."

"Until I can find work?"

"It wouldn't be necessary for you to do so, but yes, if you'd like. As long as you make yourself available to me when I need you."

"It's not necessary to work. What does that mean? You'll pay for everything? Like a sugar daddy?"

"I prefer Dom but if the thought of me being your sugar daddy will help you sign the damn contract, then sugar daddy it is."

"You are really going to bankroll me while I'm here?"

"That is the plan, baby."

"Do you support all of your submissives?"

"No. You'll be the first one that I completely support."

"Is this because you haven't gotten your fill of me? I can come back for another day after graduation-"

"I need more that. I realized after spending time with you this weekend that it wouldn't be enough. I'm not even sure if three months will be enough."

"But what if it is? What if I move here and you get sick of me sooner than you expect? What will become of me? I'm taking a big risk just for you to use me to get your rocks off."

"I'll put enough money in your bank account to make it worth your wild. That will be in addition to your car, rent, clothes, and everyday expenses of course."

"In addiction?"

"Yes. Trust me, you will be well taken care of."

"Sir," Taylor comes to the door.

"What is it," I bark at him, annoyed by the interruption.

"We need to leave now if Miss Steele is to be on time for her graduation," he tells us.

I nod and he leaves us alone.

"Ana," I push her to sign.

"What if you get bored of me? Will you take back all the money?"

"Of course not. The money will be yours."

She nods and gets up to leave, taking the contract with her to look over.

"Ana," I call her name, grabbing her arm to pull her back to me. I don't want to give her time to think better of my offer. "Just sign and I will take care of everything else. I will take care of you."

"I want the money part in the contract," she demands.

"Done," I tell her.

"What happened to fucking and ducking," she giggles.

"We are way beyond that now," I tell her. "I was shitting myself for even agreeing to it. The moment you came in with that damn bottle of tea, I knew I wouldn't be able to fuck and duck you. To my credit, I tried."

"Yes, you did," she says. "I guess my charms were too much for you."

I smirk at her as she bats her eyelashes innocently at me.

"Don't make me have to do it now," I tell her, kissing her lips.

"Fix the contract and we'll see," she says sliding away from me going out the door.

We enjoy the helicopter ride back to Vancouver.

Taylor is with us this time. He's arranged for an SUV to meet us at the airfield to take us to WSU.

Once we arrive, I say goodbye to Ana and watch as she disappears into the crowd of students and their families.

She let it slip that her step father and mother won't be here to see her graduate.

Ray Steele is on some fishing trip. He thought he would be back by now but the friend he was with is in bad health and he doesn't feel right leaving him. Her mother's latest husband sprain an ankle golfing and Carla won't leave him to his own devices for a day. Even if it is to see her daughter graduate. If the man can hurt himself golfing, I can see why.

Ana swears she's not upset by it, but I don't believe it.

I sit bored out of my mind at the ceremony, listening as the chancellor and his administration drone on and on about shit I couldn't care less about.

If I wasn't on stage with all eyes on me, I would be asleep by now. But truthfully, there is only one pair of eyes that is keeping me awake. Every now and again I feel them on me. I look in her direction only for her to smile and look away.

Her sudden shyness has me curious. I'm guessing its because we are around her friends. Her best one has just taken the podium to give her valedictorian speech. Ana and I stop making eyes at each other long enough for her to listen.

Once again, her pride in her friend shines through.

Her class erupts into applause for Kate as she sits down. I see her wink at Ana who rolls her eyes playfully at her before turning her attention to where I am now standing to speak.

Everyone else disappears and I only see Ana as I speak of childhood struggles. Focusing on her beautiful face makes it easier to get through. Rarely do I make such speeches and even though I hide it well, Ana's face falls when she realizes I am speaking from personal experience.

I soon turn it around and she laughs at me ending with taking risks and making the most out of every opportunity. I threw that in hoping she'd head my advice and move to Seattle. If not, I'll have to come up with a plan B. I already rushed a revised contract to her detailing the support I am offering her. I hope its enough to sway her.

…

"Congratulations, Miss Steele," I tell her, handing her diploma to her and shaking her hand.

"Thank you, Sir," she tells me.

"Is that your way of saying yes?"

The chancellor clears his throat and I realize we've taken too long. I let of her hand and she moves along back to her seat. I spend what seems like a lifetime handing out diplomas and wondering what the answer to my question might be.

I marvel at my urgency.

There is a plethora of more experienced and true subs I can contract with. Why I am so hell bent on this one is beyond my comprehension.

I rationalize it as being caught up in the chase. I've been chasing her tight little ass since day one and as good as she is at pretending, I know she knows I like it. She is good at playing hard to get. All of her damn "can I think about its" drive me up the wall. She is an expert at it. One of these days I'm going to call her damn bluff and tell her to forget it.

But we both know that's a damn lie.

"Bring the car around," I tell Taylor once the ceremony is over. I lose the Chancellor and make my way through the crowd of people hoping to see Ana before I go.

Kate points me in her general direction, letting me know that she declined to go out and celebrate with her and her family.

Knowing Ana, she doesn't want to intrude upon them. I share the sentiment, often backing out many of my own family engagements due to feeling like an outsider.

I find her in the back of the main building that leads to her dorm.

She is leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and her head tilted up to the sun to warm her face and dry her newly ushered tears.

"Congratulations, Ana," she says in a mocking tone that is meant to be from her family. "I'm so proud of you."

"Congratulations, Ana," I say it for them. Her eyes fly open and I move to stand in front of her, holding out the single long stem red rose I have for her. "I'm so proud of you."

She takes the rose with surprised laughter through her tears before wrapping her arms around me, kissing me like her life depended on it. I wrap my arms around her and deepen the kiss.

We stand catching out breath with our foreheads together. Her hands in my hair and mine are kneading the soft material of the gown that's covering her ass.

"Yes," she whispers to me. I pull my head back to look at her.

"Yes?"

She nods her head. Taking the folded envelope with the contract inside out of the pocket of her graduation gown, she hands it to me.

"All signed," she says.

I pull her into me, kissing the side of her head before walking her over to the waiting SUV.

"Congratulations, Miss Steele," Taylor greets her opening her door.

"Thank you, Taylor," she tells him, taking off her gown and sliding in.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you out," I ask her as we sit parked in front of her dorm.

"No. I'm alright now, really. Besides, I have a lot of packing to do and I promised Kate I would celebrate with her later. There's a party at the bar we hang out at."

"Not too much partying," I warn her, sweeping her hair from her shoulder before kissing it.

"Darn," she says and I look up at her in question. "I signed that thing too soon."

I laugh.

"Alright. You can have one last night of freedom," I tell her, reaching into my wallet to give her enough money to ensure she and her friends enjoy themselves.

"Thank you, Sir," she tells me, taking it and rewarding me with a kiss.

"Text me when your home tonight. Let me know your safe."

"I will."

….

 **Ana's POV**

I say goodbye to Christian at my dorm room door. He had me feeling like a school girl on my first date the way he took such care with making sure I was okay about my family not being here for me today. I am excited and nervous about moving to Seattle and I only have a day before my life changes.

I was reluctant sign on as his submissive. I didn't think he would offer that up to me so soon. I was sure he would want to see me again but not so permanently as to offer me a contract.

That threw me off my game, but after talking it over with Kate and having her remind me of the alternative, the choice was easy.

 _"Are you fucking crazy, Ana," she said to me when I told her of Christian's plans and me making him wait. "What are you waiting for? Sign the damn thing. Do you really want to move back with Carla?"_

My answer to that was hell no, so I signed it.

I never thought Christian would be so easy to attach myself to. When I came to his hotel room that first day, I never thought it would all go so well.

It shocked Kate how easy it was for me to read him and I must admit, it shocked me as well.

I still have to be careful not to misstep but hopefully things keep going according to the plan. Kate was right, I shouldn't have waited to sign the contract. Everything we've been working hard for could have very easily blew up in my face.

At least now I have it in writing now. There is no way he is going to be able to get out of supporting me.

The cramped space of the dorm room is making me feel closed in.

I hope that Christian finds me a place that is roomy. An apartment as big as his would be ideal, but something a size smaller would also do.

So lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the large display of long stem roses on the table next to the door. They match the one that Christian gave me earlier and I slide it in the vase to complete the dozen.

I notice a package is waiting for me on my bed. I smile thinking it's from Ray. I know my mom wouldn't have bothered to send me anything. I toss the stack of hundreds Christian gave me on the table and I read the card attached to the box.

It's from Christian.

I wonder at how he had time to get all of this stuff in here but I'm sure he has people who would deliver it.

I lift the lid, eager to find out what's in the box. I gasp when I unfold the paper and find a set of books inside. Tess of d'Urbervilles. I gasp again when I realize that they are first edition.

My god this must have cost a small fortune. The thought of it makes me giddy inside all over again. He sure knows how to woo a girl.

He has made this sad mess of a day the best graduation ever.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	6. New Residents of Seattle

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 6**

 **New Residents of Seattle**

 **Ana's POV**

"It's all about having fun tonight, Ana," Kate reminds me as we exit the yellow cab in front of the Bourbon St. Bar.

"I'm all in," I tell her.

"Damn this place is packed," she says. "Hot guys everywhere. Thank you lord for my period going off in time for tonight."

"Just five days ago, you were thanking him that it came on," I tease her.

"Oh, don't remind me. The thought of being knocked up by that meat head I fucked is depressing enough."

"Who was it anyway?"

"Shit on me if I know," she shrugs. "Moe something."

How could she possibly have been turned on by a guy named Moe? The three stooges come to my mind.

We spot our friend Jose and he flags us over to come sit with him.

"Damn, Ana you look good," he says giving me a hug. "What have you done to yourself? This isn't normal for you."

Kate laughs and I smack her arm.

"Gee thanks," I tell the two of them.

"Ana has snagged herself a Sugar Daddy," Kate informs him.

"Kate," I nudge her hard with my elbow to shut her up. "He's not a Sugar Daddy. He is just a very generous man."

"Generous," Jose asks.

"That's right," I answer, flagging down the waitress. I order a large bottle of Petron, Kate's favorite tequila, and whatever else she and Jose want to drink. Along with a platter of buffalo wings and a stack of fries. "Drink up. It's on my generous friend tonight."

"Very generous," Jose says.

"Told you," Kate tells him.

"Well, in that case lets have a toast," he says.

"To us," Kate says lifting her shot glass. "Two bad-ass chicks who kicked WSU's ass the last four years-"

"And to me. The poor friend you are leaving behind," Jose finishes for her.

"Aww," we say to him.

We raise our shot glasses and drink the clear liquid down. All the gaging and heavy breathing we are doing has us laughing as we all reach for salt and lemon.

"Damn that's smooth," Kate says taking another shot. " I love this shit. Ana, let's dance."

I take two more shots and we leave Jose to drink his sex on the beach cocktail.

Somewhere in the middle of the song Sexy Bitch, Kate and I are pulled in opposite directions by two very hot guys.

I recognize the one I'm dancing with. I had a free writing class with him. He always had his hand stuck between the knees of some blonde. I guess he is alone tonight. He gets a bit too close and I push him away. I leave him on the dance floor and walk over to the bar.

"You're Ana right," he asks, coming over after me.

"That's right."

I flag the bartender and ask for a bottle water. The shots of tequila are going to my head and I still want to drink more tonight. I plan to get shitfaced as Kate likes to say. Its not everyday a girl graduates from college. Not that anyone gives a damn about it anyway.

"Yeah, we had a few classes together," he goes on to say. I never pegged you as a party girl."

"Stranger things. Umm, what's your name?"

"Moe."

"Of course," I should have known Mr. I Like Blondes would have banged Kate already.

"So you want to get out of here or what?"

"Listen, Moe, you already boinked my best friend and I'm not into her left overs."

"Well, at least you know I'm good."

"No."

I huff when he slides over to me. Clearly, he is not taking the hint.

"I believe the lady has already sad no."

Moe and I look over his shoulder to see a very tall and very scary looking man dressed in leather standing behind him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A friend of hers," he tells Moe, pointing at me.

I actually look behind me to see who he's talking about because I've never seen him before a day in my life. I would have remembered such hotness.

"Whatever," Moe says, wisely deciding not to tangle with Mr. Hot But Scary Guy.

"Um," I say to Moe's retreating back because now I realize I'm at the mercy of said hot but scary guy.

"It's alright, Miss. Steele. Mr. Grey asks that I make sure you have a good time tonight with your friends without being disturbed."

"I see. Uh…thank you Mr?"

"Just Sawyer, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Sawyer. So you're going to be here all night?"

"Only when you need me to be."

I nod, slipping off the bar stool and easing my way back over to my table. I roll my eyes at Christian sending in a spy. I should have known he agreed too quickly to me going out after already agreeing to be his sub.

"Who the hell is THAT," Kate says joining Jose and I, eyeing Sawyer.

"Just Sawyer, apparently," I tell her, picking up a shot glass and filling it with Tequila.

"My God, bitch. You get all the good ones."

I laugh. I don't bother to tell her about Moe.

….

 **Christian's POV**

I wait until I am back in my home office before I open the envelope that Ana gave me and study the contents of the contract she signed.

I make note of her hard limits.

I release the breath I was holding when she only lists the more hardcore elements of BDSM.

I can live without whips and the canes. I wouldn't want to use anything so harsh on her delicate skin anyway. I would have wanted to negotiate the fisting under normal circumstances, but I can live without it this time around. Especially since she left anal play on the table.

Just the thought of fucking that ass of hers gets me hard.

My phone pings and I take it out to look at it.

Speaking of the devil and she texts me.

 **Made it in safe and sound, Sir,** A

 **I trust you had a good time,** C

 **The best. Thank you. But I'm sure "Sawyer" already informed you,** A

 **Not in so many words yet,** C

 **Well I guess I should be the one to tell you that I was on my best behavior as far as drunken party girls go,** A

 **Is that your way of informing me that you were out of control,** C

 **Terribly so. I planted my face into some guy's crotch right before throwing up on him. The bartender kicked me out right after I peed on floor.** **I even spilled out of a cab on to the side walk. Skirt flying up and everything,** A

 _For fuck sake. Why the hell did I agree to this night of freedom shit?_

 **Goodnight, Christian,** A

"Sir," Taylor comes in to report to me at the end of his shift. "I just got the final word from Sawyer. He dropped Miss. Steele and her friends off at their dorm rooms a few moments ago."

"She didn't take a cab?"

"No, Sir."

"Did Sawyer mention her behavior at all or anything out of the ordinary?"

"Other than that small disturbance with the gentleman at the bar, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Typical college behavior: getting drunk and dancing. He noted her friend as the wilder of the two. Miss Steele as the more level headed."

"Yes, she is." I tell him. _And perhaps also the more devilish._

"Also, someone else joined them for the evening," he tells me, showing me the picture he has on his phone.

"Unfuckingbelievable," I tell him. "Did he get dropped off with the girls as well?"

"No, Sir. He left on his own and alone, per Sawyer."

"Well at least he has some sense. Goodnight, Taylor."

My phone pings again.

 **;-)**

I roll my eyes at Ana's winky face. She was obviously teasing me with that fake confession.

I believe my sexy little devilish girl has just earned her first punishment.

…

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up with one hell of a hangover. I didn't think I drank that much last night, but my head is killing me. I stumble over some figure bundled up in a blanket. Its asleep on the floor next to a blonde mass of hair I am sure is Kate.

I make my way to the bathroom in search of pain killer. Everything is packed away in boxes but it's just my luck that a bottle of Ibuprofen was left out. I down two pills with a glass of water from the sink before I make my way back over to my bed.

"Sorry," I say to the bundle in blankets I just stepped on and he grumbles that it's okay. I move past him to Kate.

I smack what I hope is her ass to wake her up.

"You have to get moving," I tell her. "You're going to miss your flight."

"M'kay," she mumbles, lifting the covers off of her head. "My head feels like shit. What the hell were we thinking drinking so much last night?"

"Obviously, all the wrong things," I tell her. I shush her because she is talking way too loud for my head right now.

The bundle moves, climbing on top of Kate and I wonder if he plans to do her with me now awake and watching.

"Shit, I'm late," he says suddenly coming alive, throwing the covers off of himself.

"Oh Jeez," I groan, covering my eyes when I see that he is ass out naked.

"Babe, where the hell are my pants," I hear him ask Kate. She giggles as she goes off to get them from her bed.

I hear a lot of scrabbling around and I hope he is getting dressed.

"All clear," he says to me and I uncover my eyes to look at him.

"Elliot, this is Ana."

"Nice to meet you again, Ana."

"Again?"

"You two meet last night," Kate tells me. "You were kinda out of it by that point though."

"Right," I say to them. "Nice to meet you again, Elliot."

I look away while he plants a wet one on Kate.

"I'm late for work, Babe," he tells her. "I'll call you."

"You better," Kate tells him.

"Laters, Ana. Laters Baby."

I wait until he leaves before I lay in on Kate.

"Elliot? Elliot Grey? Really," I tell her and she shrugs.

"You're not the only one that can snag a Grey."

"How?"

"You know he's been working on the new agriculture wing at school that his brother paid a small fortune to donate. I happened to be walking past and I kinda ran into him."

"How original," I tease. "I don't know about this, Kate. It seems a bit iffy."

"Relax," she says. "Its fine. I'm just having a little fun. He probably won't call me again."

"If he does?"

"If he does, he does." I roll my eyes at her shrugging it off. "Oh come on. He may be blue collar but his money is just as green as his brothers."

"You don't even need his money. You're rich, remember?"

"Correction: my parents are rich. Me, not so much. They are not going to take care of me forever and it takes money to keep me happy. Besides, I deserve a rich guy and so do you."

"Seems we are well on our way to getting them. Brothers no less."

"Right. Now you nearly blew it with Christian, so watch it," she warns me.

"I was just playing hard to get. He likes it."

"Hard yes but not impossible. He's on the hook now, Ana. You've got at least 3 months. Start taking his ass for everything he has."

"Don't worry. I got this."

"You go girl."

…

 **Christian's POV**

"Mr. Grey, Sawyer is on his way to collect Miss Steele from her dorm room," Taylor informs me. "Gail is at her apartment putting on the finishing touches and unpacking the last of the wardrobe Mrs. Acton brought over."

"Good. Has her car arrived?"

"It will be delivered shortly."

"Very good. Have Sawyer inform me the moment she arrives."

"Understood, Sir."

I busy myself with work, trying to make up for what I fell behind on while taking all those trips to Portland over the past few weeks.

Thank fuck I don't have to bother with that shit anymore now that Ana will be living here in Seattle.

I put her up in a two-bedroom apartment near Pike Market. Its close enough to me but far enough away so that we won't run into one another in our day to day lives.

I've transferred enough money into her bank account to where she doesn't have to go out and find a job, but I'm sure she didn't just spend four years in school for nothing. I have an assistant editor job lined up for her at Grey Publishing just in case.

"Mr. Grey," My assistant Andrea buzzes in. "Mia Grey is on your private line."

I sigh at the news. I can already guess at what my nosy little sister wants.

"Mia," I answer her call.

"Are we still on for lunch?"

 _Shit, I totally forgot._

"I won't be able to make it today. I have a meeting that I can't miss and too much work I need to catch up on."

"What has been occupying all of your work time? Or shall I ask who?"

"Let it go, Mia."

"Humor me and please tell me Mom and Dad didn't just have a mass illusion and that it really was you they saw out with a girl named Ana yesterday?"

"I'm sure you all have better things to do than talk about who I'm enjoying a steak dinner with, Mia."

"Not really. It's either you or Elliot and we all know it's not family news when Elliot is seen out with a girl. So, let's hear it."

"It was just dinner."

"Not the way mom tells it. She said you were fawning all over each other. Holding hands and playing with your cutlery and all."

"She exaggerates," I tell her. _Jesus Christ, was she really watching us that closely?_

"Yes, she does exaggerate from time to time, but our more idealistic father is backing her up on this one. Is she nice, this Ana person?"

"Yes, she is and that's all I'm saying."

"Well I can report that Mom and Dad loved seeing you out amongst the living for once. With a girl, no less. Maybe we can double date."

"We'll see."

"So, you are seeing her?"

"Good bye, Mia."

"You are such a fuddy duddy, big brother."

"Mind your own business, little sister."

"Okay. But remember your own advice the next time I meet a guy."

"Absolutely not. He will be vetted and interrogated like all the rest."

"Hypocrite," she tells me before hanging up.

….

 **Ana's POV**

I say good bye to WSU, to Vancouver, to my lame job at the hotel, and to Kate and Jose.

Sawyer is accompanying me to Seattle on Christian's private jet. I've never been one for flying, but private planes are definitely the way to go. This thing screams upper class.

When I told my Mom I decided to move to Seattle instead of Georgia, she was less than pleased. I'm sure she had big plans for us, but I never thought of Georgia as my home.

I felt better living in Montesano with Ray, but he's just my step dad. I hate putting him out when I'm not even his real kid.

Hopefully, I made the right decision taking Christian up on his offer. I already know I'm getting a car out of the deal and a nice apartment. I can't wait to see what else. I know he will be very generous with his money. He always is. Thank God, he likes to spread his wealth around. I thought I would have to do all kinds of despicable things for him to open his wallet, but so far so good. There really isn't much he demands of me.

I still don't know if he expects me to be all kink as his submissive, but I'm willing to do what I have to as long as he keeps me in the life I am quickly getting accustomed to living.

All this is worth a few orgasms. Heck I may even let him give me a couple of those for free.

"Sawyer, have you seen the apartment I'll be staying in," I ask him from where he sits a few seats over near the opposite window.

"Yes, Ma'am. I made sure it was up to par as far as safety goes."

"Is it a nice place?"

"Very nice, as far as apartments go."

"Fully furnished?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sure you will be very comfortable there."

I sit anxiously in my seat looking out at the clouds before I take out my phone to text Kate.

 **-In the air. Heading toward Seattle.** A

 **-I hate you. I touched down in LA an hour ago. Dad got me an apartment in Santa Monica instead of New Port Beach like I told him to. I'm so pissed. I refuse to speak to him right now.** K

 **-Is it on the water?** A

 **-If it wasn't, I would have killed him and mom both.** K

 **-LOL. You are such a spoiled brat. How do your parents put up with you?** A

 **-They raised me this way. Let me know how you like your new digs.** K

 **-Will do.** A

Finally, we touch down at SeaTac and Sawyer's SUV is waiting to take me to my new home.

I sit in the back seat with my bags loading it down. It's mostly all the clothes and jewelry that Christian has given me.

It wasn't until I packed it all up that I realized how much I accumulated over the short time I've known him. Thank God, he likes to spoil me.

We park in the front of a red brick four-story building. I'm so excited I go right up to my third-floor apartment and look around.

The place is beautiful and it even has a view of Pike Market in the distance. It is a large open space with lots of windows. The kitchen is the perfect size and its equipped with all the state of the art appliances. The huge double door fridge and stacked oven alone has me swooning.

The living room is decorated in creams and yellows that offset the brick of the walls very well. Everything looks expensive from the paintings on the wall to the throw pillows that decorate the couch and love seat.

I go to my room and plop down on my king size bed, sighing at how comfortable it is. I run to my huge closet and jump up and down when I see it is packed to the brim with clothes, shoes, matching bags, and accessories. Reading the price tags, I nearly pass out. It is nothing but designer in here.

I all out moan like I just came when I see the display of jewelry.

He has bought me every precious stone imaginable and set them in platinum necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and even broaches. _Who wears broaches in this day and age?_

"Miss Steele," I hear Sawyer and I leave the walk-in closet to see him standing at my bedroom door.

"You weren't kidding," I tell him of the apartment. "I'm going to be very happy here. Mr. Grey has gone all out."

"He was adamant that you be comfortable, Ma'am," he says sitting down my bags. "I can have Ms. Jones come over and unpack this for you if you'd prefer."

"I would appreciate that, Sawyer. Thank you."

He nods and leaves to get her.

I pull out my computer and skype Kate.

"You are not going to believe this place," I tell her as soon as her face appears on screen.

"Is it fucking bad-ass amazing?"

"It is better than bad-ass amazing. It is a mini mansion. I don't know what I'm going to do with so much space and I love it," I tell her.

"Let me see," she says.

I take the computer, turn it around and move about the apartment so she can see for herself.

"I am raiding that closet," she says. "All that Prada shit is mine."

"In your dreams," I laugh at her. "But wait until you see the best part."

I pan over to the display of jewelry that will rival the most expensive of stores.

"Its straight out of Breakfast at Tiffany's," I tell her.

"Shit, it's beautiful," she groans. "I FUCIKING HATE YOU."

…..

I take a quick shower while Gail unpacks for me.

"Its all put away, Miss. Steele," she tells me when I come back in to the bedroom. "And I took the liberty of bringing you over something to eat so you wouldn't have to cook your first day here."

"Thank you, Ms. Jones. You are the best."

"If there is nothing else, I'll see myself out."

"Thanks again."

I change into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and walk to the kitchen to see what she brought for dinner.

It some type of pasta dish. I don't know what the hell it's called but it is so mouthwatering good I clean my plate.

Stuffed and feeling like a pig. I wonder if there is a workout room in the building. I grab my keys and go exploring.

Sure enough, it's on the first floor.

It's a pretty good size with lots of equipment. No one is in here right now so I take advantage of it. I hit the elliptical since I just ate.

I'm on the thing for all of 10 minutes when I've had enough.

"Nice ass," I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"What the-," I say, getting off the machine and turning around. "Ethan? What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Are you serious? Kate didn't tell me."

"She doesn't know. You know I never tell her anything about me."

"I thought you were heading off to LA with your parents."

"Not with Kate there. Its best we stay at least a few states apart."

"You hate her that much?"

"I hate the fact that she is a spoiled brat who treats our parents like they're her personal bank account, yeah."

"How long have you lived here," I say, changing the subject.

"I moved in last week. I was shocked to see you pull up outside. With that guy. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Sawyer? No not at all," I laugh.

"Good," he says. "Do you even have a boyfriend?"

"No, I just have a friend. And speaking of friends, its nice to have a friend living here already."

"I was just thinking the same thing," he tells me.

"And thanks for the ass compliment, by the way. I don't really work at it."

"You could have fooled me," he says. "Women pay me to give them an ass like yours."

"Pay you?"

"I'm a personal Trainor. My new thing until graduate school starts."

"Your parents are making you work?"

"No, but I don't ask them for help. I like standing on my own two feet."

"Cool. Maybe we can work out together sometime then. You can help me tone up. I just had a big plate of pasta and I'm sure its going to show up somewhere."

"I would love to workout with you. Not that you need it. You are hot as hell, Ana."

"Thanks," I giggle like an idiot.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **I try to respond to each one of you, but my work schedule proves difficult sometimes.**

 **You can always PM me if you have a question and I will try my best to answer without giving away the plot.**

 **You can also find me on Facebook.**


	7. Renegotiation

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Renegotiation**

 **Christian's POV**

"Sir, I just got word from Sawyer. Miss Steele is settling into her apartment. Gail helped her unpack and brought her over something to eat. Sawyer also saw her car being delivered and signed for it before he left."

"Thank you, Taylor," I say to him taking out my phone to call Ana.

"Hello, Sir."

"Miss. Steele. Are you not feeling well?"

"I feel okay. Why do you ask?"

"I was just informed that you needed Ms. Jones to help you unpack your things."

"Oh that. No, I was just feeling a little jet lag earlier, but I worked out a little bit and its gone now."

"Perhaps it was the lingering effect of being drunk off your ass last night."

"Um, yeah maybe. But no, I'm not really that hung over."

"Is that a fact," I tell her. After all that you drank last night? So much so that you crotch planted a guy and fell out of a cab? Is that about how the story went?"

"You know none of that happened, don't you? Sawyer told you? Well I was just a little miffed at being spied on. Not that he didn't come in handy, but still. Anyway, I was just playing around with you. You'll be pleased to know that I'm not a sloppy drunk or nasty drinker."

I smile at her attempts to sugar coat her teasing me last night.

"Why aren't you saying anything," she asks me after a long pause.

"I'm just enjoying the hole you are digging for yourself. Get some rest. I want you completely over your jet lag when I see you."

"Tonight?"

"No. I have other matters to attend to first."

"First? What matter do you have to attend to with me second?"

 _Crickets is all I'm giving her._

"You are going to punish me, aren't you?"

"Rest, Miss. Steele."

"But Christian-"

I end the call, letting her stew over the aspect of being punished.

Try as I might to concentrate on the work that is covering my desk, my mind keeps drifting to Ana. The fact that she is just a stone's throw from here is not making it any easier. I spend the hour trying to shake her off but thoughts of having my way with her are still forefront in my mind.

 _Fuck it_

"Taylor bring the car around."

...

A block away from Ana's apartment, I take out my phone and call her.

"Sir," she picks up and I can't help but smile at her guarded tone.

"Miss. Steele. What do you think of your new car?"

"It's here?"

"I'm looking at it as we speak."

"You're here," she squeaks out. I look up at her window to see her peeking out. "Are you coming up?"

"I was hoping you'd come down."

"On my way," she says hanging up.

It takes her a good twenty minutes and I'm sure it's because she's changing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologizes when she finally emerges from her building.

"It was well worth it," I tell her, looking her up and down. She is in skinny jeans with a black top that looks phenomenal on her.

She looks at the car that I'm now leaning on.

"Is that mine?" she asks of the white Saab convertible 9-3.

"All yours," I tell her, handing her the keys.

"It's beautiful," she says jumping up and down a little before she throws her arms around my neck and kisses me a thank you.

"Hop in," I tell her. She rushes around to the driver's side while I get into the passenger seat.

We take off through the city. I give her directions and we hit all the tourist traps before heading back to her place.

"That car is amazing," she says as we walk through her front door.  
It drives like a dream."

"I'm glad you approve."

"Of course, I do. Who wouldn't approve of a great car like that?"

"And your place," I ask her, looking around.

"I adore it."

"I take it you're not still…jet lagged?"

"No, not really."

"Good. I felt it only right that I come check on you."

"And punish me?"

"Why are you being punished, Miss. Steele?"

"Because I fibbed a bit about my bad girl behavior."

"Make no mistake, you are a very bad girl."

I take her hand and lead her to her bedroom.

"You're not really going to hurt me, are you?"

Her scared plea deflates my Dominate balloon.

"No, baby. I'm not going to hurt you. I will never push you farther than you're willing to go. I respect your limits and your safe words."

"Okay," she says, relaxing.

I spent the next hour bringing her to the height of orgasm only to stop her from falling over the edge. I was in complete control of everything her body was feeling and I loved every fucking minute of it.

"Please let me cum," she begs underneath me now as I have her on her back, fucking her.

Her whole body is shaking from the torture of it, her mouth is agape from trying to catch her breath and her eyes are glistening from the strain of not being allowed a much needed release.

Her body is confused by what's happening to her. Its taught and wet with sweat. I know she can't take much more.

Now is the time I either leave her the way she is or allow her to cum. As her Dom, the choice is 100 percent mine. But as a virgin sub, I think better about leaving her completely frustrated. It's too harsh of a punishment for such a slight infraction.

Making up my mind, I grab her, flip her over, and yank her up on her knees.

She moans loudly when my hand lands on her ass.

"Cum," I demand, clutching her hips and ramming into her pussy from behind.

"Oh GOD," she cries out as she is finally allowed to release and her orgasm claims her. She bucks and grunts like a wild animal as she comes. The bedsheets firmly in her hands and her head thrown back as I ride her like an untamed stallion.

"Fuck," I say, cuming with her.

We collapse on her bed. The silence of the room only broken by our labored breathing.

"Have you learned you lesson," I check with her.

"Um. Well, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I may need another lesson or two, Sir."

"Jesus Christ," I laugh.

…

 _Three Months Later_

 **Ana's POV**

Everything has been going well with Christian. Our contract is coming to an end soon and he wants to discuss it tonight over dinner. Kate swears up and down that he wants to extend it. I think so too but I can't really be sure. I have to prepare for the worse case scenery.

But even if he decides to be done with me and cuts me off, I'll be okay.

He has given me more than enough to maintain this lifestyle that I love. I have a wonderful job at Grey Publishing that he got for me. My car is paid for and so is my apartment for the next year. He is still putting money in my bank account each month even thought I haven't had to use a penny of it. He makes sure I have everything I need.

Gail does my grocery shopping, Caroline Acton buys my clothes, and some guy named Franco styles me to where I am always "beautiful" as he calls me.

"You better get ready," Kate comes in my room to tell me.

She moved in with me about a month ago, and Ethan is not at all happy about it.

He and I had been hanging out a lot but now that Kate is here, he never comes to the apartment anymore. I usually go over to his or see him when we work out together.

He couldn't believe I let Kate move in, but she is my best friend so what was I to do.

When she called to tell me that she was miserable in LA, that she got into a big fight with her parents and they cut her off, I had to help her out. So, I talked to Christian.

 _"_ _But I'm so bored here by myself," I whined to him._ _"_ _I only see you on the weekend and that's at Escala. You won't even have to see Kate."_

 _"_ _Fine, let her move in. But weekends are mine."_

 _"_ _Always," I tell him. "Thank you. Thank You. Thank you."_

Ethan was furious when I told him she was moving in.

 _"Do you know what that fight was about? Mom and Dad want to retire early and they told her they couldn't support her anymore. That she needs to put that degree they spent a small fortune on to good use and start working. They want her to start making her own way. Dad even set her up at the studio. All she has to do is show up to get paid, but that's too much for her. She had a full blown tantrum."_

That is just like Kate to be mad about it. No way in hell would she work and make her own way if she could help it. Even here, she has Elliot back rolling her.

He thinks she moved here because she was so love sick over him. Poor guy doesn't even know that the minute he leaves, someone else is climbing in her bed. I hate it because I've gotten to know Elliot and he is a great guy. He sure as hell doesn't deserve to be used that way.

I shake my head at the memory. Who the hell am I to judge? I'm no different than she is. I've been using Christian since the day I met him and he is a better guy than Elliot will ever be.

Flashes of his speech at graduation flood my mind and I am hit with a feeling of shit.

"You okay," Kate asks me now, noticing it.

"Sure," I shrug. "I can't believe it's already been three months for Christian and I."

"Elliot says he's never seen him so happy," she says. "And his family adores you, especially Grace."

"They are okay as far as families go I guess," I tell her to down play my feelings.

The truth is I've gotten pretty close to the Greys. Once they found out I had moved to Seattle, the hounded Christian until he caved and took me over to have dinner with them one Sunday. I've pretty much been there every Sunday since.

 _Its nice spending time with a large family that truly loves each other. I'm sure that's all it is I'm feeling right now._

I stuff my bad mood down while I go over and look in the mirror. I'm wearing a long black dress with a split on the right side up to my hip. It opens to show off the platinum and diamond thigh chain that I have on underneath.

"You are going to knock him dead tonight, Ana," Kate tells me. "No way in hell is he not going to want to continue on with the contract. Hell, as sexy as you look right now, you should negotiate for more money.

"We'll see," I tell her, feeling like my old self again. "Wish me luck."

I hear the familiar knock on the door and I know its Sawyer coming to pick me up. Christian insists on me not driving tonight. I don't know what it's about. Kate says it's his way of spoiling me.

...

"Miss. Steele has arrived, Sir," Sawyer announces me to Christian.

He gets up from where he's perched in the great room to greet me.

"That will be all for now Sawyer, thank you."

Christian takes my hands in his and looks me over.

"You are breathtaking," he says, before kissing me.

"Thank you." I feel the giddiness inside like I always do when he tells me that.

"I hope you like Pasta Ally Vongole," he checks with me, pulling out my chair so I may sit down.

"I love it," I tell him. I ate the entire plate of it Gail brought me my first day in Seattle. Of course, I didn't know the name of it back then.

"Good," he says, opening the bottle of Chablis. "Gail made it special for you. She said you sung its praises to her. I had to heat it up since she and Taylor left early this morning."

"Well, I'm not worried. You're very good at heating things up," I tell him.

He smirks at me.

We eat in compatible silence. When he's done, I get up and clear our places.

"We may as well get started," he tells me, leading me to his office but as soon as the door closes he pounces, pulling me into his arms until my back is flush up against his front.

"You smell so damn good," he says with his nose at my hair. "I can't resist you right now."

"Then don't."

"Mmmm, this is so fucking sexy," he says, playing with my thigh chain as he pushes me back on his desk and lift my legs in the air.

He holds my ankles in his hands as he fucks me hard making me cum in seconds.

Coming down from my orgasmic high, I take a seat in the plush chair in front of his desk while he buttons his pants back up and sits behind it.

"Ana, how do you feel about our arrangement," he asks, getting right down to business.

"It's great."

"It works for you then?"

"It works very well. I wouldn't mind continuing," I say in a rush. Something in the way he is asking me has me on guard.

For the first time, I feel that I may lose him. For some reason that feeling sends me into a panic, but I know it has little to do with the support he gives me. Now is not the time to try and figure it out.

"I know I'm not the best Sub, but I try. I can take away some of my hard limits-"

"That won't be necessary."

"But, Christian I-"

"Ana, your limits are fine," he assures me. "I wouldn't mind continuing either, but there are some aspects of our arrangement that I'm no longer happy with."

I sit waiting for him to continue. I'm sure it is about the money he spends on me. Kate and I spent one bored Monday night when Elliot was out of town adding it all up and it was insurmountable.

If its bugging him, then I can scale it back a little.

"I would like for us to move forward now without a contract," he explains.

"I don't understand."

"I would like for us to have another form of commitment. A commitment beyond a weekend arrangement. I would like to see you more."

"You want more?"

"Yes."

"More of a commitment? Like a relationship commitment?"

"Yes. My family already thinks that you are my girlfriend and surprisingly that idea has gotten pleasing to me over the weeks. To the point that I am no longer satisfied with the Dom/sub weekend arrangement. Ana, I am asking you to be my girlfriend."

"A real one? Not just the pretend thing we do around your family?"

"No, not the pretend thing. Ana I have feelings for you. Deep feelings and I would like to give us a chance to pursue a real relationship, to at least see how it goes. I want you. I want more for us. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, Christian, but I can't do that. I can't give you more."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	8. This is My Confession

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 8**

 **This is My Confession**

 **Christian's POV**

"I would like for us to have another form of commitment. A commitment beyond a weekend arrangement. I would like to see you more."

"You want more?"

"Yes." I wait patiently for it to click in her head.

I've been with her every weekend for the last three months. I even sneak in a week day or two and what its shown me is that the more time I spend with her, the more of her I want. I simply can't get her out of my system. I crave her. She is my drug. My medicine. My cure all tonic.

"More of a commitment? Like a relationship commitment?"

"Yes," I tell her, deciding to put it all on the line. "My family already thinks that you are my girlfriend and surprisingly that idea has gotten pleasing to me over the weeks. To the point that I am no longer satisfied with the Dom/sub weekend arrangement. Ana, I am asking you to be my girlfriend."

"A real one? Not just the pretend thing we do around your family," she says.

I can see how much the idea is freaking her out, but I keep going. I know she feels the same way about me that I feel about her. I can see it every time I look at her. I feel it every time I am close to her.

"No, not the pretend thing. Ana, I have feelings for you. Deep feelings and I would like to give us a chance to pursue a real relationship, to at least see how it goes. I want you and I want more for us. I think we can be very happy together. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, Christian, but I can't do that. I can't give you more."

"I know it's a big step," I tell her. "Ana, it won't be that much different than it is now, except we will be more open to spend time outside of the playroom. Preferably, you in my bed."

"Not its not that, Christian."

"Then what is it," I ask her. "I know you have feelings for me the same as I have for you."

"Christian please let's not do this, okay." I am floored by her reaction.

She seems torn and I can't figure out why she is so distraught about this.

"Why are you so upset? Does the idea of being my girlfriend scare you that much?"

"No, it's not that, Christian. Its just… I don't even know where to start."

"How about the beginning because I am at a real loss here."

"You're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you."

She nods her head and wipes at a stray tear.

"I've been playing you from the start," she says.

"What the hell does that mean? From the start of what? Of us?"

"When it was announced that you were going to do the commencement for our graduation, Kate was very excited. I had no idea who you were until we looked you up. We started talking and one thing lead to another." She stops to take a deep breath.

"I'm still not following," I tell her.

"We came up with this plan," she continues.

"What type of plan?"

"A plan to get your money," she whispers. I have to strain to hear her and I know I didn't just hear her right. "Christian-"

"When? How," I ask her, trying to make sense of this bullshit of a bombshell she just dropped on me. "The day we met? You running into me, was it on purpose?"

It had to be. She pretended like she didn't know who I was, but she had already looked me up.

"Yes. We knew you were coming to tour the school but we didn't know when. Kate saw you walking with the chancellor and she called me. I needed a way to meet you, so I figured I'd just run right into you."

"It worked," I told her. My anger barely in check.

"Christian-"

"So, what was the plan? You had no way of knowing I would be at your hotel."

"No."

"What the fuck was it then, Anastasia," I get up from behind my desk to pace. I am beyond pissed at this point.

"What does it matter now?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I want to know."

"The plan was to slip into your hotel room at the Heathman and seduce you."

I laugh at the silliness of it.

"I have a friend who works there. We knew it was your hotel of choice. I was to sneak in and get you to take my virginity-"

"Like you did that night I actually took it?"

"Yes. We never saw you with anyone. There were no reports of any type of girlfriends. Kate thought you were gay but I knew better. I figured you were just not the commitment type, so I made up the whole boyfriend revenge fuck thing. But when the Heathman went up for renovation, the plan was squashed. We were working on a plan b when I saw you at my hotel that night."

"So you carried it out. You got me to fuck you. It all went as planned?"

"No. The original plan was to blackmail you."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter, Christian."

"How the fuck were you going to blackmail me, Anastasia," I yell at her but she stays quiet until it finally dawns on me. "Son of a bitch. You were going to say I raped you?"

"I don't think I would have gone through with it, Christian," she tells me quickly, shaking her head.

"You let me fuck you, Ana. Of course, you would have gone thought with it. Why didn't you? Was it because I asked you to return?"

She nods her head yes.

"So, you decided to see what all you could get that way. Less messy for you than taking a chance at the courts finding out you lied when filing charges against me."

"I don't think I would have gone through with it, Christian."

"You sure think highly of yourself."

"I'm sorry."

"You are good," I say, ignoring her half ass apology. "You. Are. Fucking. Good. I'll give you that."

"I didn't know that it would be so-"

"So what? Easy? So what the hell happened tonight? You nearly hit the jackpot with the offer I just gave. Surely you know as my girlfriend, there would have been no limit to what I would have given you. Why the hell didn't you take me up on it? Was the thought of being my girlfriend that awful? Was that a step too far?"

"Yes, but not for the reason that you think. I realized that I'd gone too far, I guess."

"You GUESS?"

"I just… I wasn't expecting it. I saw Kate with Elliot and I didn't like it. It was like a mirror was being held up to my face."

"That fucking bitch has her talons in my brother."

I can't fucking believe this shit. He finally finds a girl he actually wants to be more than a manwhore with and this is the shit he gets.

"Was this part of the plan, Kate fucking over my brother?"

She shrugs.

"Kate has her own plans," she says. "I don't want to know what they are. I like Ellliot-"

"Spare me that bullshit. You 'like' Elliot. I introduced you to my family. My parents for fucks sakes. They worship you. My mother she- goddamnit, Ana."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, Christian."

"Don't act like you've been hit with a fucking conscious all of a sudden. Hell, as far as I know this is still some game you're playing."

"Its not. It started feeling guilty at graduation. No one showed up for me, but you did. I was being sincere when I hugged you and said I wanted to be your sub."

"I should have fucking known when you asked me to add that shit in the contract. I did know. I just didn't let myself believe it. I fucking trusted your sweet and innocent act. I fucking trusted you, Ana."

"But it wasn't bullshit at that moment. I swear it wasn't."

"So, what happened?"

"I pushed the feelings away. I knew I was doing wrong, but I figured I was giving you something too. I talked myself into keeping it going."

"You were whoring yourself."

"Maybe so. But you were more than willing to buy. Like I said, I knew it was wrong but I was desperate not to return to my parents. I had to work my way through college. I would have to had been dependent on them until I found a job and got on my feet. The thought of being with either of them for any length of time would have been too much."

"Why?"

She shakes her head refusing to answer.

"So, you came clean tonight because you got what you wanted from me? I've pretty much set you up for life. I'm no longer needed, is that it?"

"No. I wasn't expecting you to ask me to be your girlfriend. But when you said the words, I realized that you mean a lot to me. I was hoping that by being honest, maybe we could start over. Or, I don't know-"

"You can't be fucking serious."

"I know I blew it. But I'm just hoping that when you calm down, maybe we could be…friends."

"Friends? You are lucky I don't destroy your gold digging ass?"

"For what? What you did, you did willingly. I never asked you."

"You conned to me. That wasn't fucking 'willingly'. I could have your ass arrested. But you're not even worth that inconvenience."

I pick up the phone to call for Sawyer.

"This shit you and Kate had going on is over. I hope she saved her damn money. I hope you did, for that matter. I won't kick you out but that bitch better be gone by morning. The fact that I fucked you is the only reason you get a reprieve. Its the only reason I'll honor my promise to you. But don't fucking push me, Anastasia. If you ever come my way again, you will regret it."

"You called, Sir," Sawyer says, coming into my office.

"Get this piece of trash out of my sight."

"Sir?"

"You heard me."

...

 **Ana's POV**

I sit in the back of Sawyer's SUV. He glances back at me through the rearview, still stunned at the venom he just witnessed coming from his boss towards me. Christian practically pulled me out of my chair and threw me into the elevator.

I'm stunned by it myself.

I knew he would be angry, but I never thought it would be that bad. I really didn't put much thought in telling him at all. I certainly had no intention of confessing anything tonight. But when he asked me to be his girlfriend, I just couldn't lie to him another minute. I know the kind of man he is and I know how much asking me that question costs him. I just couldn't take it that far and live with myself.

The sad part about it is, I wouldn't have been pretending. I would have gladly said yes to being his girlfriend and meant it. But as it stands, its better this way.

He deserves better than me. Maybe now he can find someone.

...

I arrive back home, mentally exhausted and no longer sure what will become of me now that I don't have Christian to help me out.

Talk about burning a powerful bridge. I can only hope he doesn't make good on his threat where I'm concerned, but I still have to tell Kate the jig is up and that she has to move out in the morning.

"I can't fucking believe you," Elliot says. He and Kate lie waiting for me in the living room. "All this damn time you've been playing my brother? Do you know how hurt he is by your shit? The first time-the first fucking time he trusts someone and this is the thanks he gets-"

"I'll handle this Elliot. Just take my bags down, okay."

"Are you serious? After her scheming ass tried to drag you into her lies? You think I'm going to leave you alone with her?"

"What," I say to him. "I didn't drag Kate into anything."

"Elliot, please," Kate begs him.

I watch as he throws his hands up.

"Stay the hell away from my family. And that includes Kate," he warns me.

"What the hell did you tell him," I ask her now that we are alone.

"I didn't tell him anything. It was Christian. I was totally caught off guard. What the hell were you thinking, Ana? You blew it. Not only for you, but you nearly blew it for me."

"So, you make me out to be the bad guy in this?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do," she says. "I'm not about to lose Elliot now. I worked too damn hard at putting up with his ass for all of this, Ana."

She spins around to show off the fact that everything she has on, he's brought for her.

"So, what are you going to do? Just keep using him?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Not after you threw me under the bus with Christian. You couldn't just leave me out of it, could you? I thought we were friends, Ana."

"We are friends Kate and eventually, Elliot will see through you."

"Oh, like Christian did with you? Give me a break." She tosses her set of house keys on the counter. "I have to be careful around you now. I have to make it look like I'm just as surprised at you as Elliot is so he won't suspect me. We can't really hang out or talk anymore. It sucks but you made your bed, you know?"

She leaves it with a shrug and I roll my eyes at the door she just left out of.

I strip out of my dress and take a long hot shower before climbing into bed.

Letting the exhaustion take over me, I pull the covers up over my head and sleep.

It's a restless sleep that leaves me wondering what lies ahead for me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	9. Unplanned Parenthood

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Unplanned Parenthood**

 _Two Months Later_

 **Ana's POV**

These have by far been the longest two months of my life.

I spent the first going through the motions of a normal routine: Wake up, shower, get dressed, eat, go to work, come home, sleep, repeat.

I didn't realize how much being Christian's sub impacted my life until suddenly it was gone. He was gone.

Admittedly, it's not the money I miss right now. Not that I've gone without.

Christian stayed true to his word. He let me keep the apartment and everything in it as well as my job.

Kate also stayed true to her word. I haven't heard a thing from her.

Admittedly, it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

We are still friends with some of the same people from school. I found out through their social media pages that she and Elliot are engaged. I don't see how Christian let that happen, but the last time I saw Elliot, he was completely snowed by Kate. He most likely is not listening to a word Christian says on the subject.

I was just beginning to get back in the swing of things and have a little fun when I started getting sick about a week ago.

At first it seemed like it was just a little stomach bug. I thought I'd gotten a hold of some contaminated food. But then I started feeling like complete crap. Some days are better than others but most days suck. Other than going to work, I stay home inside and lay around all week.

….

Saturday morning, I wake up with what I can only describe as a hangover. My head is hurting so bad I can barely stand the sunlight peeking into my window and all of my energy is zapped away.

I want to pull the covers up over my head but I know I won't be able to sleep anyway, especially with someone pounding on my door. I look at my phone and frown at the time. Its 6am on a Saturday. It can only be one person up this early?

"The building better be on fire," I say opening my door to stop the knocking.

"No fire, but I brought pasties," Ethan says by way of an apology. Clearly, he can see that he woke me up.

"You are forgiven," I tell him, stepping aside to let him in.

He's been hanging out here again since he found out Kate had moved in with Elliot.

When I told him about Kate, he was not surprised by his sister's behavior but he was disappointed in mine. He even tried to blame Kate but I had to set him straight.

 _"_ _It wasn't just her Ethan," I told him. "Yeah, she's the one screwing over Elliot right now, but for my part with Christian, I knew what I was doing. I came up with the plan. I'm just as much to blame as she is._ _Even more so since I'm the one that actually did it."_

 _"_ _I'm not letting you off the hook, don't worry. That was messed up and I never would have pegged you as that type of girl. But I don't care what you say, you will never be able to convince me that my sister wasn't a bad influence on you."_

 _"_ _I make my own decisions, Ethan. What I did to Christian is on me, not her."_

 _"_ _At least you owned up to it."_

 _"_ _All the good it did."_

 _"_ _It says something. It says that you are not just some cold-harded bitch who just takes what she can get. And What about Christian?"_

 _"I can't talk about him."_

 _"Right. Mr. NDA. That just screams VICTIM," he rolled his eyes making me laugh._

 _"_ _So we can still be friends," I asked him, hopeful. "Even now that you know I'm just like Kate?"_

 _"_ _You are nothing like Kate and yes, I still consider you a friend. I don't think any less of you, Ana. I think the situation was pretty damn messed up, but it doesn't change my opinion of you."_

He was very forgiving and I thank God, he was because I like Ethan. He has always been a very good friend to me.

"You know," I tell him now, as I take one of the pastries from the pretty pink box and bit into it. "You are supposed to help me tone up not spread out."

"I already told you, you don't need it. You are hot the way you are."

I roll my eyes playfully at him.

"So, what are you doing today," he asks me.

"I have a date with my television," I tell him. "And it will probably be the same tomorrow too."

"Again? Why don't you come out with me? You've been stuck in here all week."

"I go to work."

"And then right back here. You need to have some fun. What happened to doing that?"

"I don't feel like it, okay. I'm still not feeling very well."

"Are you still throwing up?"

I answer his question by running to the bathroom and emptying the food I just ate into the toilet. It tasted good going down, but Jesus, it tastes like shit coming back up.

"Damn," he says helping me over to the sink.

"Its been this way every morning," I confess to him.

"And you're sure about the birth control, right?"

"Yes, Dr. Kavanagh," I tease. " My goal in life was never again be a victim of unplanned parenthood. But I stopped taking it when I stopped seeing Christian."

"You stopped taking it? Why? Are you planning on never having sex again?"

I just shrug an answer. But right now there isn't anyone I would want to have sex with.

Sex is the farthest thing on my mind with the way I've been feeling the last few days anyway. And the birth control really hasn't help my menstrual flow much. Its non-existent right now.

"You need to see a doctor, Ana. This has been going on long enough."

"I know. I have an appointment later today."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine, Ethan. You don't have to cluck over me so much."

"I've gone from doctor to mother hen now, I see."

"Yes, and I love you for both."

I kiss his cheek and he makes a show of wiping it off.

"Vomit lips," he complains making me laugh. I turn to the sink to clean up.

...

I sit twiddling my thumbs in the waiting room for twenty minutes before I'm finally called in to see my doctor. I've been really waiting to see her all day and it takes all of ten minutes for her to finish with me.

She threw in a pap smear and blood work for good measure since I've recently become sexually active. The lab is backed up so it will take at least 48 hrs. to get the results.

The only orders I was given was to get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids. It was all the standard stuff that makes going to the doctor a colossal waste of time. I was already doing what she suggested and it hasn't done me any damn good.

I finally get home and do what I wanted to do since this morning: go home, climb in to bed and pull the covers over my head.

…

 **Christian's POV**

It's been two months since I kicked Ana out of my penthouse and out of my life.

Two months since I even laid eyes on her.

I'd like to say that it's the best decision I've ever made, but looking back on it I realize I should have just kept on paying for her services.

I've contracted three subs after her and abruptly dismissed them after the first fuck. None so far have come close to her. None give me the release I used to get with her. For a virgin, she was fucking good at getting me off.

My family took the details of our "break-up" hard. I was hoping to spare them the knowledge of what happened, but my dick for brains brother had other ideas.

While he was singing the praises of his now fiancé Kate to my parents and Mia, he took the same opportunities to let them know exactly what happened between Ana and me. This came after I warned him what that bitch he thinks he's in love with is up to.

 _"_ _Look, I know you got burned by that skank whore, little brother, but you can't blame Kate for what Ana did to you. She is nothing like that bitch."_

 _"_ _Wake up Elliot. Where the hell do you think Ana got the idea from? They are friends, for fuck sakes. Do you honestly think Kate had no clue about all of this shit? Do you really think she's not doing the same thing to you? Kate is using you for all you've got and if you keep falling for her shit, you have no one to blame but yourself."_

Before I was don't talking, he stormed out threatening to never speak to me again if I didn't lay off Kate. So, I backed off. I haven't said another word against her or to her, for that matter.

I've been avoiding the Sunday dinners.

It's bad enough I have to choke down a meal with Kate, but to watch my family be so familial with her while they bad mouth Ana is just too much to swallow. Especially when I know that bitch is no better. She is worse, letting Ana take the heat, acting like she knew nothing about it. Now spews nothing but venom about her so-called best friend and I know damn well it's all bullshit. She is just doing it do take the attention away from herself. While everyone is busy hating Ana, they are blind to Kate. She is good at playing them and it makes me sick.

Don't get me wrong, I despise Ana as much as they do. But she doesn't deserve this shit from Kate. As far as I can tell Ana has been a good friend to her.

I curse at myself for trying to defend her.

I just want to be rid of them both. I blame myself for exposing my family to the two them.

Never again will I fall for this type of shit. I still can't understand how I let myself be suckered in this time.

I still can't explain why after two months I can't stop thinking about her. I had to stop myself from having Sawyer checkup and report back on her.

I still don't think I will ever be able to get her out of my system.

…

 **Ana's POV**

After waking up early Monday morning to empty my already empty stomach, I make a phone call to my doctor's office to see if my test results have come in yet.

"I'm sorry Doctor, what did you say?"

This is my third time asking her to repeat herself. I know she is getting annoyed with me, but I just know I am hearing her wrong. I have to be hearing her wrong.

"You are pregnant," she explains, slowly this time. " This obviously comes as a shock to you, but if you plan on continuing with the pregnancy, I will have to transfer you over to an OBGYN so that she can better care for you and the baby. In the meantime, your iron is a little low, so you will have to start on prenatal vitamins right away. Other than that, everything looks just about how it should. The nausea and vomiting are normal at this stage. Continue to drink plenty of fluids, but nothing too sugary right now."

She went on explaining the dos and don'ts to get me through until I can make an appointment to see the OBGYN but I barely heard a word she said after "pregnant".

I don't understand how this happened. I was on birth control. I've been taking it forever to help regulate my periods even though it never really did. I always thought irregular periods meant you had trouble getting pregnant. It was supposed to be harder, not easier.

 _What the hell am I going to do now? I_ _can't have a baby. What kind of mother would I possible be?_

My mind is in a state of panic.

I don't know how I made it through the work day. I can't remember a thing that happened. I can't tell you a word I said, though I was talking to people throughout the day. I came home and spent hours researching my computer, going over options.

What options did I have at this stage?

I don't even know how pregnant I am. I'm not showing and from what the doctor could tell from the information I gave her, she doesn't think I'm more than a couple of months along. I have to be at least that since it's been two months I last had sex.

 _Abortion is still an option since its early_.

I quickly dismiss that. I just couldn't live with myself if I did that.

 _Adoption is a better option_.

I quickly research it, but I don't want strangers to raise my baby? It could be an open adoption, but even then, if something was wrong I would have no rights to my own baby. I can't do that.

 _I will have to find a way to raise the baby myself, it's the only way I can make sure he's at least okay._

I roll my eyes at the thought. I'm so good at fooling people, I'm doing it to myself now. I know I'll mess this baby up more than anyone else ever could.

With a heavy sigh, I go back and look over adoption.

 _It's the only option I have right now._

...

"That isn't an option, Ana," Ethan tells me when he comes over with dinner. He is my only confidant at this point. So of course, I told him about the pregnancy. "This is **your** baby."

"What choice do I have? I can't raise a baby. I can't give a baby what it needs."

"That's ridiculous."

"You are studying Psychology and all of that, right? Do you really think I would be a good mother? This baby will be messed up if he is left up to me to raise."

"Ana, you are a beautiful person, inside and out. You will be a wonderful mother. You may not see it now, but I do."

"No, I don't see that and I don't want to raise this baby, Ethan, not alone and I don't even think I can."

"You shouldn't have to. The baby has a father. It's his responsibility as much as it is yours."

"I don't think he would see it that way. He'll think I got knocked up on purpose."

"Well, you can't really blame the guy," he teases me.

"You're supposed to be helping," I tell him, punching his arm. "I don't know if I can tell him. I don't know if I should tell him. Maybe its better if he doesn't know."

"Okay look, just talk to him. Good or bad, he needs to know. It's his baby too. He should have a say. This is a major big deal right now. In a few months, he's going to be a father. He should at least know he has a kid in the world somewhere."

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

…..

And thinking is just about all I do.

I spend the entire week on autopilot: Work. Home. Lecture from Ethan. Work. Home. Lecture from Ethan.

In between that, I managed to spend some time studying up on what to expect now that I'm expecting. Looking at all the images of the different stages of pregnancy really opened my eyes to my situation.

It made I a lot more real to me.

I'm carrying another life inside of me. One that I am completely responsible for. A tiny little person that is helpless and innocent.

I am both freaked out by the idea and surprisingly at the same time excited about it. I realize I won't be able to give my baby up and really, I don't want to. This baby is a part of me and Christian. I know he hates me now, but at one point when this baby was conceived, he cared about me. We cared about each other.

This baby is ours and I already love him.

"Damnit," I say now, getting up from my laptop racing to the toilet to throw up the cereal I just ate. I'm hacking up for a good three minutes and I don't even remember eating that much of it.

"Really," I say to my baby, growing in my still flat belly. I sit back down on the couch and look at the time. "It's not even officially morning yet and you have me throwing up. **You** are the one who wanted the cereal. You realize that? I hate that stuff."

I laugh at the absurdity of the conversation I'm having with someone who I don't even know for sure can hear me. But still more than once this week I found myself talking to my belly anyway.

I've made up my mind to talk to Christian. I am one hundred percent sure I am not giving up my baby and I am also one hundred percent sure that he has to help me raise him.

This baby already has a shitty mother to deal with. At least he has a great father. And Christian is the father, whether he wants to be or not.

…

 ** _Present Day_**

 **Ana's POV**

I spend all of Friday reaching out to Christian, telling him I need to talk to him and that its important.

My emails and my text go unanswered. My calls go straight to his voicemail. I even call GEH, but they won't put me through.

At the end of the day, I make my mind up to see him. I go over to GEH to talk to him in person. I know what time he leaves, so I wait for him in the lobby.

Taylor is the first to spot me. He nods a greeting but makes no moves to inform Christian of my presents or to tell me to leave. He won't let anyone else do so either.

It's only a few minutes before I spot Christian walking with a group of business men and one woman who I recognize as his VP, Ros Baily.

He is being gracious enough, but the moment he spots me his whole demeanor changes. He becomes as rigid as a board and if I didn't know him, I would run from the death glare he's giving me.

He quickly excuses himself and the group walks on, this time being led by Ros.

I can feel the anger pouring out of him as he approaches me and I try not to falter under the weight of it. I've never felt the need to cower in his presents before today.

I'm beginning to second guess this whole thing.

"What the hell are you doing here, Anastasia," he snaps at me underneath his breath, grabbing my arm to escort me outside.

"I need to talk to you and you refuse to answer my phone calls."

"There is a fucking reason for that. I have nothing to say to you."

"I have something to say to you and I need you to hear me out."

"Why should I listen to a word that comes out of your conniving little mouth? Its just some new shit that you've come up with. Is the money running low already? What the fuck more do you want, Ana?"

"I'm pregnant." I whisper it to him so low that if there had been a slight breeze it would have carried my words away before they reached his ears.

"What did you say?"

I take a deep breath to steady myself.

"I'm pregnant." I say it with more conviction this time.

"And I suppose you are going to try and pass this baby off as mine? You are unfuckingbelievable."

"It is yours. I haven't been with anyone else. You know that."

"I also knew that you were a sweet girl, at least that's what you lead me to believe. But you and Kate blew that shit right out of the water with your scheming and your lies. How the hell am I supposed to believe any damn thing that comes out of your mouth at this point?"

"I don't expect you to. I know that you hate me. I have given you every reason to, but I am carrying your child and I need help. I can't raise this baby alone."

"Then get rid of it."

"I can't do that either."

"Oh, so now you have morals," he fakes a laugh.

His words hurt but I know I deserve them. I deserve his anger, but when it's all said and done the fact remains: I am going have his baby and he is going to help me make sure it gets all that it needs to be happy.

"Christian, I am going to have our baby and you are going to help me whether you want to or not."

…

 **Christain's POV**

"Fuck!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Little Blip

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Little Blip**

 **Christian's POV**

 _I can't fucking believe she has the nerve to show up here._

That was my only thought as I grabbed her by the arm and forced her out the door of GEH.

I was beyond pissed. I thought she would take the hint when I refused to answer her many attempts to get in touch with me during the day. I should have known she would show up here.

Once again, I've thought too much of her. I wasn't expecting her to be standing in the lobby. The girl has no shame.

Admittedly, when I first saw her I was pleased. All those old feelings of wanting her that I have been trying my damndest to suppress came crashing back full force. But then my anger took over and I welcomed it. Its better than feeling the sting of her betrayal.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

Of all the fucking things. Of all the fucking schemes I imagined coming out of her mouth when she asked me to hear her out, that one I didn't see coming.

 _She just fucks me up every single time I see her._

Not that I believe this shit. I don't believe a word that comes out of her mouth.

But the more I think about it the more I realize it could be true. I took her word that she was on birth control and not once did I bother to use a condom.

It was beyond careless.

I take my hand and wipe the thin layer of sweet that has accumulated on my upper lip as her words sink in.

 _Shit! What if she is telling me the truth this time?_

"Christian," she continues on. "I am going to have our baby and you are going to help me whether you want to or not."

 _And there is the goddamn gold digging ultimatum._

"Fuck!" Is all I can spit out.

I refuse to believe this shit. No way in hell am I going to be a father.

I am pissed off at her coming over here telling me this shit in some last-ditch effort to get who the fuck knows what from me now.

It's the last fucking thing I want to deal with, but she isn't giving me much choice.

"Let's go," I tell her, dragging her over to where Taylor is waiting with his SUV.

"Where are we going," she asks me.

Her legs are moving quickly to keep up with me.

"First, I need to know if what you are telling me the truth about being pregnant, because I really don't believe you are. Second, if you've gone and gotten yourself knocked up, I need a paternity test done," I tell her.

"Right now?"

"Hell yes right now," I bark at her. My patience is wearing thin. "You are not going to saddle me with a kid that isn't mine just because you've been slutting and gold digging around with who the fuck knows."

"Wait a second," she says, yanking her arm away from me. "We can't do a paternity test this early. It might hurt the baby."

"How convenient for you," I accuse her. "But I'm not giving you a damn penny until I have proof that this baby you are supposedly carrying is mine."

"Christian, I didn't come here for any more of your money. I came here trying to do the right thing-"

"By making demands on me."

"By telling you something you needed to know. This isn't about us. This is about our baby. I am just trying to do the right thing for once in my life and think about someone besides myself."

"You are a piece of fucking work, you know that?"

"Fine…that's fine," she says. She hides it well, but I know I've hurt her feelings. Like I should give a fuck. "I already told you, I don't expect you to believe me."

"Good. Then let's go get the paternity test," I demand of her.

"Forget it."

She puts her hands up in surrendered frustration and starts to walk away.

"Where the fuck are you going," I call after her.

"To my apartment," she responds over her shoulder. "I'll call you when the baby is born. You can have your paternity test then and not a minute before. I'm not risking the baby over your crap."

 _I can't fucking believe this mom of the year scam she has going on right now. If she was really pregnant with my kid she'd be bending over backwards trying to prove it. She'd have just hit the gold diggers jackpot._

I pull at my hair in frustration, getting into the back of Taylor's car.

I don't know what to believe about this latest bomb she just dropped on me. I'm struggling under the weight of it. There are too many damn factors to consider: Is she even pregnant? Is it mine? What the fuck am I going to do if it is mine? If she is even pregnant.

One thing is for damn sure: _She is not about to saddle me with some damn kid. This is her shit. She needs to deal with it._

I take out my phone and call my lawyer. I pay his ass enough, now it's time for him to prove he's worth bankrolling.

"Mr. Grey, to what do I owe-"

"There is a woman I've been in a relationship with," I tell him. "She's now claiming she's pregnant. I want nothing to do with her or that kid. Do whatever you have to do to make this shit go away. Her name is Anastasia Steele."

I give him no more information than that as I hang up on him.

Taylor clearing his throat gets my attention.

"What," I say to him.

He clearly overheard the exchange with my lawyer. Judging by the way he is gripping the steering wheel and the slight push of the gas pedal. I can tell he is not at all happy with me right now.

"It's not my place to comment, Sir."

"Damn right it's not your place," I tell him.

As pissed off as I am, I may just fire his ass if he opens his mouth about this current fuck- up I'm in.

 _Goddamnit. She is determined to ruin my life._

…

It took some effort on my part to finish the dinner Gail had prepared for me.

I spend the rest of the evening in my home office with a bottle of bourbon, contemplating ways on how I can get out of this mess with Ana.

Just when I thought she was out of my life, she comes right back in again. This time she bringing a special form of baggage. At least eighteen years worth if she's telling the truth.

 _No way. No fucking way am I putting up with her for eighteen goddamn years._ _No fucking way is this kid mine. How the hell do I know she's telling the truth when she says I'm the only man she's been with. So, what if I took her damn virginity. I don't know who she's been with since then._

I go back and forth with it all night with no resolution.

Finally, drunk off my ass and having enough of it, I throw the empty bottle of bourbon against the wall and go to bed.

My sleep is riddled with nightmares, but its nothing new.

I'm that four-year-old boy again hiding under the crack whore's bed from her pimp.

 _"_ _Where are you, you little bastard?_

The sound of his footsteps make me so afraid I wet myself. He finds me, like he always does. He grabs me by the arm and yanks me out from my hiding place.

 _"_ _Mommy! Mommy help me!"_

I cry for the crack whore but she doesn't come. She never comes.

I wake from the dream screaming in pain. I can still here the sizzle of the cigarette being put out on my chest.

The smell of burning flesh makes me sick. I head to the bathroom to put water on my face in an effort to calm down.

The dream has shaken me to the core.

If that baby Ana is carrying is mine, there is no way in hell I'm letting him to be raised by that gold digging slut.

I've finally made up my mind.

...

 **Ana's POV**

"How did it go with Christian," Ethan asks as soon as I open my apartment door.

"About as well as I expected," I tell him.

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse," I say plopping down on my couch. "He didn't believe a word I said and then the minute he realized it might be true, he demands a pregnancy test right then and there. He was practically dragging me off to see some doctor."

"No doctor would do a paternity test right now."

"With his money and influence? He just might find that one."

"Damn."

"I know."

"What did he say when you refused?"

"I didn't refuse. I told him I would call him when the baby is born to have the test done then."

"Good. That will give him a chance to let it sink in."

"Not good. He just thinks I want money. I don't think the idea of actually being a father to the baby ever entered his mind and if it did, it's not in a good way."

"Give the guy time. It's not every day you find out you're going to be a daddy with a girl you want nothing more to do with."

"Always the voice of reason," I say to him put out. I was about to tell him where to go when the doorbell rings. "What now?"

"Anastasia Steele," the person asks of me.

"Yes."

"You've been served," he says, handing me a legal size manila envelope.

I take it back to the couch, open it up and read it.

"Ana, what is all that," Ethan asks me.

"There from Christian, "I tell him of the papers. "He's filed a restraining order against me."

"You can't be serious? Why the hell would he do that?"

"I guess he didn't like me showing up and GEH. I guess he doesn't want me showing up again. It says we have to go to court."

Ethan takes the forms from my hands and reads them.

"This is bullshit," he says. "And here I was defending the guy."

"Maybe I should call him."

"No, you can't. You have to leave him alone, or risk breaking the restraining order."

"What is the point of it? I'm not harassing him. I told him I wouldn't even bother him again until after the baby is born."

"I don't know, but it's a jack-ass move. You are carrying his kid and he pulls this. I don't know what his motivation is to go that far. Obviously, he just wants this all to go away."

"A baby just can't go away. Maybe he just needs time to process it. He just found out."

"Getting a restraining order doesn't sound like he'll be coming around to the idea soon, Ana."

"No, but I don't want to raise this baby alone Ethan. He deserves a great dad."

"You won't be alone. You'll have me. And the baby will have us both. He will be just fine."

"Yes, **she** will," I counter with a tease.

"Another blue-eyed beauty in my life? I like the sound of that."

"Well good because if she is anything like her mother, she is going to be a handful."

….

I groan, pulling the covers from over my head. I thought I was going to get to sleep in this morning. The baby had other ideas and for once, I am starving.

I go and raid my fridge, but come up with a lonely yogurt sitting way in the back under the light bulb. Next to it is a carton of milk. I sniff it, gagging from the smell before putting it back in the fridge.

I hear Ethan's knock and rush to the door.

"Yes, my hero," I say to him. He comes in empty handed and I look past him thinking maybe he left the food outside. Nothing. "Where's breakfast?"

"At the restaurant and that is where we are heading," he tells me. "Get dressed."

"You don't have to tell me twice," I say, going to find something to put on.

I settle on a sundress since its warm out.

"There she is," he says, checking me out. I spin around to give him a better look. "HOT."

"You lie," I tell him. "But keep it up."

...

 **Christian's POV**

"Where is she," I ask Sawyer, before he can even acknowledge that he's answered my phone call.

I sent him over to Ana's place early this morning and he's just informed me that she went out in the company of some fucker who lives in her building.

"They just sat down at Manhattan's Grill," he informs me.

I show up just in time to see Ana and some blonde enjoying themselves in the lounge area of the restaurant.

"It could be a boy, you know," I hear him tell her.

I can't believe this asshole knows she's pregnant. He obviously knew before I did. The thought of her sitting with him discussing what is supposed to be my child angers me to no end.

Whatever the hell my plan was on the drive over here, it is all shot to hell now as my temper takes over and I stalk up to them.

The fact that she is sipping on a goddamn cocktail pisses me off even more, but I hide it well as I confront her.

"Are you fucking drinking alcohol, Anastasia," I spit at her. _So much for hiding it well._

She turns her head at the sound of my voice.

"Christian," she says my name. I have completely taken her by surprise. She looks at her drink on the table and then looks at me. "It's a virgin Cosmo."

"And what business is it of yours anyway," the blonde comes to her defense.

"Another victim?" I gesture to him with my head, never taking my eyes off Ana. "Are you conning him too. Is he the one that knocked you up?"

"No, that honor goes to you," she comes back at me.

"What are you even doing here, man," the blonde continues to address me. "She is court ordered to stay away from you, but that works both ways, you know?"

That got my attention.

"What the hell is he talking about," I ask Ana.

I refuse to speak to this idiot, but I do sympathize with him. Not too long ago I was under her spell. I don't know how much money he has to offer her, but I would have given her the fucking world if she would have just cared for me a little bit.

"The restraining order you filed against me," she explains. "I got the papers yesterday."

"And now here you are in her face today," the blonde boy interrupts her. "Who's really stalking who?"

"Ana, I never told anyone to file a damn restraining order," I tell her.

"Well, someone did," she says.

"Shit," I say to myself out loud, remembering the conversation I had with my lawyer.

"Full of it," the blonde says to me. I've had just about enough of him. I finally turn in his direction.

"Christian, please don't make a scene." Ana stands up to stop me.

"Then get rid of him," I tell her. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm not going anywhere and neither is Ana."

"Its okay, Ethan really," she tells him. "I'll go with him. You stay and enjoy your breakfast. We'll talk later."

I raise an eyebrow at him for winning this pissing contest. _Not that I still want the prize._

We both watch as she walks out. I move to follow her.

 _Fuck, she always has a way of making me follow her._

"Was all that really necessary, Christian," she starts in on me once we are outside. "How did you even know where I was?"

She eyes Sawyer sitting in his SUV before I can answer her.

"That's just great," she says, starring at him.

"I need to know if you are really pregnant," I tell her.

"Of course, I am. I had a doctor to confirm it."

"How far along?"

"I don't know," she sighs. "I need to make an appointment to see the OBGYN."

"Then let's do it now." I lead her to my car.

"Its the weekend," she reminds me.

"It doesn't matter."

"What about the restraining order?"

"That was a mistake done by my lawyer. I'll take care of it. Now come with me."

She thinks it over for a moment while I wait impatiently.

"Fine." She gives in. "If it will get you off my back."

I smirk at her. She has no idea of how much on her back I will be if this baby is mine.

….

"Who was the boy," I ask, as we sit in the exam room waiting for Dr. Green.

Ana already gave urine and some blood work. We are waiting to see the baby on sonogram.

"Ethan? He's a good friend I met while in school. He's also Kate's brother."

"That's just fucking great. So, are you fucking him too?"

"Well, you don't have to worry because I am no longer fucking you.'"

"Anastasia-"

"Look, Christian can we please not start," she asks of me. "I know that you are pissed at me, but I'm not going to go through this experience we are about to go through with you being like this. Can we put it aside just for a little while until we do this?"

I nod in agreement.

"Well you are definitely pregnant," Dr. Green comes in to confirm. "Let's take a look so we can see how far along."

Ana lays down while the doctor squirts gel on her belly and searches it with the sonogram probe.

"There it is," she says.

Ana and I both squint at the grainy image. We can't see a thing until the doctor points him out.

"That little blip," Ana asks.

I can hear the excitement and the amusement in her voice. I smile before I can help myself.

"Yeah, that's all he is right now," the doctor says. "It looks like you are about 10 weeks along give or take."

"10 weeks," I repeat, trying to remember when and where we were when we had sex 10 weeks ago.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

Ana and I both nod our heads.

She flips a switch and the room fills with a swooshing sound that makes Ana smile even harder.

"Sounds good," the doctor assures us.

She goes on to say other things but all I can hear is the swooshing of that tiny little heartbeat and all I can see is the little blip on the screen that is growing in Ana's belly.

 _Our little blip_

I know in my heart he's mine. Deep down, I've always known.

"I'll give you both prints of the image," the doctor says, cleaning Ana up. "Is there anything else you need?"

"When can we have a paternity test done," Ana asks her. "Is it safe to do it while I'm only this far along?"

"That won't be necessary, Ana," I tell her.

She looks at me slack jawed. My sudden 180 degree turn has her confused.

"Good," she the doctor says. "Because it would not be advisable."

I nod.

"Now, your bloodwork is fine. Your iron is a bit low but it says here that you started on prenatal vitamins,so that should bring it where it needs to be. I can give you a list of foods. There are things you need to avoid."

"That won't be necessary doctor. I have a cook that is well versed," I tell her.

"Terrific. See my nurse on your way out. She has the prints for you."

"Thank you, Dr. Green."

…

"Christian, I really need that list of foods," Ana frets, as we sit in the back of Sawyer's SUV looking at the sonogram picture. I'll have someone pick up my car later. "I need to know what to eat. I can't remember everything my doctor told me over the phone."

"Gail will prepare your meals."

She sighs. I know she wants to argue, but she says no more about it.

"What made you finally believe me about the baby?"

I shift uncomfortably at the question.

"You may be a lot of things that I hate Anastasia," I tell her. "But the one thing you aren't is a…whore."

Images of my crack whore mother comes flashing into my mind at the mention of the word.

"Well, that's something at least," she says, faking a laugh.

Sawyer pulls into Escala and opens Ana's door to help her out.

I escort her to the elevator.

"Christian, why are we here?"

"You haven't eaten," I remind her. "I had Gail stay over and prepare you something."

We ride the elevator in awkward silence. The zing I still feel for her hits me full blast in this tight space making me roll my eyes at myself.

All these weeks I've spent trying to forget how this felt with all the woman I fucked in her place. It only takes 5 seconds with her in a damn elevator to blow it all to hell.

Not being able to stand it any longer, I look at her. She stares back at me with her eyes wide and that bottom lip captured in her mouth.

Before I can take a step toward her, the elevator opens up letting a cool blast of air in, bringing me back to my senses.

"You really didn't have to go through the trouble," Ana tells Gail, as she sits at the breakfast bar.

"No trouble at all, Ana," Gail says to her and I wonder when did they get on first name bases. I guess Ana spent more time here than I realized. "I am just finishing up."

"Oh God," Ana groans, when Gail puts the plate in front of her. She covers her mouth to keep from throwing up. "What is it?"

"Liver and onions," I announce. "I insisted that she make it. Its very high in iron."

Ana looks at Gail who shrugs apologetically. She warned me when I texted her that it wouldn't be the best thing to offer Ana at this stage in her pregnancy but I wouldn't hear of it. The doctor said she and the baby needed iron and this is it.

"I'll give it a try," Ana tells Gail. "Your cooking is always amazing, but please don't take offense if I run to the bathroom."

"I completely understand," Gail assures her.

...

I smile, pleased as Ana takes the last bite of her liver and then scrapes the juice from her plate. Its good to see her eat.

 _For the baby, of course._

"That was really good," she says, surprised.

"I'm glad you liked it," I tell her.

"So, you worrying about my iron levels," she asks tentatively, trying to gauge my mood. "Does that mean you will be a part of the baby's life?"

"You told me I didn't have a choice, remember?"

"I'm sure that lawyer of yours told you that I can only get you for child support. It takes more than that to raise a baby. I don't think I'll be much good at it, Christian. I will try my best, I swear I will, but I just think I'm going to screw it up- screw the baby up."

She whispers that last part and it softens me for just an instant. Just long enough for me to formulate a new plan.

"I was prepared to take the baby away from you if it was mine," I confess my old plan to her.

"Christian-" she starts to panic. She is well aware that I could do it if I wanted to. I wouldn't stop until I succeeded.

"But when I saw you today, the way you looked at our little blip on the screen and how you were when you heard his heartbeat..."

I stop to take a breath. Because this new plan I've just come up with is downright insane.

"I don't know if I would be any better at parenting, Ana," I continue on. "The idea terrifies me."

"We could do it together," she says, hopeful. "Balance each other out. A baby needs both parents."

"I think so too," I agree. "But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to agree to be my wife."

"I...Your what?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Pinterest has been updated**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing they are very much appreciated. I do read them all and try my best to respond.**


	11. Of The Choices We Are Given It's No Choi

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Of The Choices We Are Given It's No Choice At All**

 **Ana's POV**

"I don't know if I would be any better at parenting, Ana," Christian confides in me. "The idea terrifies me."

"We could do it together," I suggest, hopeful. "Balance each other out. A baby needs both parents."

I stress that last part hoping he gets my point. The thought of him taking my baby away from me is terrifying. It never crossed my mind that he would even try. I always thought that he wouldn't want the baby. I know it would be out of spite just to get back at me.

"I think so too," he says.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding when he agrees.

"But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to agree to be my wife."

"I...Your what?"

I know I misunderstood him. He could not have just asked me to marry him. He hates me. He hates the sight of me and with good reason.

"I want us to raise or child as husband and wife," he says it again.

"Why would you want us to do something like that?"

"You said it yourself. A baby needs both his parents."

"That's true, but Christian, we don't have to be married to raise the baby. We can share custody. We can co-parent."

"That won't do. I won't have my child being raised in a fractured home. I won't have him being shuffled around from one place to the other."

"He won't be shuffled around. I live practically around the corner."

"I won't have him being exposed to you and your boyfriends." He spits the last word out at me.

"Is that what you think? That I would have some revolving door of men," I spit back at him. "And what about you? How many subs have you had in the past few months? How many will you have hanging around here on their knees while our baby is-"

"I would never expose my child to anything of the sort."

" **Our** child and neither would I."

"Good. Then we are in agreement?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. We can have a simple ceremony tonight."

"Wait, that's not what I was saying yes to, Christian."

"Is there a reason you are refusing to marry me? If you have a better offer, you can forget it. No one is playing Daddy to my child."

"Is that what this is all about?"

"I overheard you and that blonde talking."

"You mean you eased dropped."

"Whatever way you chose to word it, Ana. He's not getting his hands on what's mine."

"Ethan is a good friend. He was just offering to help with the baby after YOU blew me off."

"As you can see, I'm all in now. So, what's the problem?"

"Oh gee, let me think. What about the fact that you can no longer stand to be in the same room with me? What about the fact that we can't say more than four words to each other without being insulting? What about the fact that you hate my guts?"

"I don't mind being in the same room with you. The rest we can work on. We have time."

"I don't think so."

"Ana, you seem to think I am giving you a choice. I asked you out of courtesy. The reality is, either you marry me or I will cut you out of our baby's life the minute he's born. You won't so much as hear his first cry."

"You…you can't do that Christian."

"I think we both know, I can. Do you think I wouldn't do everything in my power to make it happen? I would stop at nothing and I would be forced to destroy you in the process."

"So its your way or I'm left out in the cold? You would just take the baby and to hell with me? Were you always this much of a heartless asshole," I yell at him.

"Make no mistake, you made me this way, baby."

I let out a frustrated breath. I shouldn't have ever told him I was pregnant.

"Its your choice, Anastasia," he has the nerve to tell me.

Like the so-called choices aren't both designed to destroy my life. I have no choice at all but to concede to him? I don't have a leg to stand on right now and I can't risk going against him. His lawyers would bury me and I would never see my baby again.

I place my hand protectively on my belly at the thought of him being taken away.

"Does it have to be tonight," I finally ask him. Maybe with time, he'll change his mind.

"Yes," he says, dashing my hopes.

"But there is a lot of preparation in weddings," I try to stall. "We need a license and who's going to marry us on such short notice?"

"I'll take care of everything. If you need me to speak with your parents-"

"That won't be necessary, but what about your family? I'm sure they won't be happy about all of this."

"You let me worry about that. Right now, I'll have Sawyer drive you over to Caroline Acton. You need to pick out a dress and get whatever else you may need."

"A dress?"

"Yes, of course a dress. Make it a white one."

 _He has got to be kidding._

….

 _Two hours later_

"Everything has been taken care of," he says to me as we sit eating dinner.

We are at some fancy restaurant that I would have been totally gaga over a few months ago. Now it barely registers to me.

I tried picking at my food.

The appetite I had earlier all but gone under these new circumstances, but Christian wasn't having it. Between his disapproving scowls and the long lecture about eating for two, I cleaned my plate.

"I need to you give you this," he says, reaching into his pocket to take out a small red case. "Even though we are only going to be engaged for less than an hour, you still should have an engagement ring to wear."

He opens the small lid and looks at me expectantly.

"Its beautiful," I tell him honestly. "I've never seen a ring like it before."

"It belonged to my Grandmother Grey. My grandfather had it made for her the day she told him she was pregnant with my father. When she died, he gave it to me. She and I were very close and she loved this ring."

"Are you sure you want me to have it? It means so much to you."

"Yes," is his only answer as he slips it on my finger. "Perfect fit."

I smile at the ring and the story behind it. I'll be sure to take good care of it, even if its former owner is a world class jackass.

"Are you ready," he asks me.

"Sure thing," I say too cheerfully. "I've had my last meal and now I'm going off to the guillotine."

"And I'm not even French," he teases. "Although I do speak it rather fluently."

"Are you serious right now? You are unbelievable."

He laughs at my misery.

We make the drive to some small town whose name I don't care much to know.

I still can call this whole thing off. I feel like I'm about to make the biggest mistake of my life and that is saying a lot, but how do I fight against him?

I care about Christian. My feelings for him may have been realized too late, but they still haven't changed.

Under any other circumstances, I would have been happy to marry him if I thought he cared one iota about me. After everything that's happened between us, that is almost impossible.

Being railroaded into marriage is not how I pictured my wedding day when I used to dream about it as a little girl.

He did care enough to not have the ceremony in some smelly justice of the peace office.

I don't know how he managed it on such short notice, but he found a quaint little chapel on the water. It is a beautiful place for a wedding. A girl would easily fall in love with it under better conditions.

Strangers are here to help me with my hair and makeup and I slip on the dress that I picked out earlier.

I stand looking at myself in the mirror.

I'm dressed in a simple white knee length dress. He insisted I wear white. I told him it was a silly thing since I am already knocked up, but he wouldn't hear of it.

 _"_ _Ana, you are marrying the only man you have ever slept with in your life. Wear the damn white dress."_

"Are you ready, Miss Steele," I hear one of the strangers knock.

 _As I'll ever be._

…..

Our wedding ceremony was a simple one. It was just Christian and I and some witnesses.

It was nowhere close to what I always hoped it would be, but the situation is what it is. I must make the best of it for now.

Our vows were traditional. Christian even tried to throw in the word obey, but in no way was I saying it. I refused to say a word of my vows for nearly an hour. Finally, he conceded to let me leave it out.

"You look beautiful, Ana," Christian tells me now, on our way back to Seattle.

"Save it," I say to him, sitting in his R8 with my arms folded, surrounded by the blackness of night. It's very fitting for the hopelessness I find myself feeling at the moment. "I don't need your phony compliments."

He lets out a laugh and I roll my eyes. I'm happy he is finding amusement in being married to me. I feel like I've just sold my soul to the devil.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Grey."

He has been calling me that since I signed my name on those damn marriage papers and I hate it. Of course, the minute he found out I hated it, he now uses it even more.

"Why do you insist on calling me that when you know it makes me want to gauge your eyes out? You just love torturing me, don't you?"

"I take some form of pleasure in it, yes."

"You've taken this revenge thing just a step too far, you know that. But there is a flaw in your little plan."

"What's that?"

"You are stuck with a woman you despise as your wife. Is getting back at me really worth it?"

"I didn't marry you for revenge. I married you to ensure the best possible future for my…. for **our** child. And if I must be saddled with you to allow that to happen, well it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Famous last words," I tell him. "Don't expect me to make it easy for you. I know I was in the wrong, but you are just impossible."

"I never expect anything where you're concerned."

"And here come the insults."

"That wasn't an insult," he says, pulling into Escala. "That was a compliment."

We ride the elevator up in awkward silence.

I am as far away from him as I can get in the small space. I am secretly hating myself for still feeling excited having him so close to me. I wish that would go away. I wish all my feelings for him would just go away. They don't serve me well at all.

"Well," I say, entering the great room. "Its late so I guess I should go."

"Go where?"

"Back to my place."

"Ana, this is your place. We are married. The whole point was for us to start a life together."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you meant I had to move in here tonight as well."

"Why wait? Your things are already put away in the closet. Your lease has been bought out. There's no point in going back."

"When did you do all that? Jesus, you have got to be kidding me?"

I rush to the bedroom, his bedroom, and look around. I'm taking up half the drawers and the second walk in closet that used to be empty is now filled with all my things.

"He did it. I can't believe it," I whisper to myself.

"Believe it. I was never one for procrastinating."

"Clearly."

"Now that we have all that settled, are you hungry?"

"No. I'm still stuffed from the pre-wedding dinner. I don't know how I still fit in this dress."

"Its fits amazingly well."

"Why are you lathering it on so much? I've already given you what you want."

"Will you just accept a compliment for what it is? There is no ulterior motive in it. Its no secret how attractive I find you."

"Yes, but that was before."

"Let's not keep rehashing it. We agreed to move forward."

"Right."

"And speaking of moving forward, there is one bit of business we need to handle before we call this a done deal."

I was expecting lawyers to come out of the woodwork with papers for me to sign preventing me from laying claim on Christian's fortune. Not that they could at this point. He has already married me. I guess I could be forced to sign a post-nup.

I wouldn't put anything past him at this point.

"We need to consummate our union."

"We need to WHAT?"

"Have relations, as husband and wife."

"I know what it means, Christian. I just can't believe you are saying that. We are certainly not doing that. No way. Forget it. Of all the things you could have said. I can't believe you."

"Is it that hard to believe that I want to fuck my wife?"

"Yes. Well, normally no, but…my GOD, you drive me insane."

"How so?"

"You go from one end of the spectrum to the other and at lightning speed."

"You are being very dramatic, Anastasia."

"I'M being dramatic? You go from not believing I'm pregnant to wanting maternity test done to restraining orders to marrying me all in the span of two days. And now, NOW you want it all consummated."

"That sums it up nicely. Now if you are done with this little freak out, let's get to it."

"I want you tested."

"What the hell are you testing me for?"

"For diseases. I don't know who you've been with and you knocked me up, so you aren't the most careful person."

"I've learned my lesson after you. I don't fuck without condoms anymore."

"Then you won't mind wearing one with me."

"What the hell for? You are already pregnant. Do you honestly think I would risk the heath of the baby by passing on something to you?"

"No, I don't."

"Do you not still find me pleasing to you?"

"Of course, I do. Especially when you're not being an ass."

He smirks at my admission before stalking up to me.

"I still turn you on," he asks leaning in close to my ear.

"Yes," I whisper, cursing myself for already wetting my panties at the thought of it.

"Then come," he says, taking my hand and leading me back toward the bedroom next to the bed.

He unburdens me of my gown and lays me on the bed.

I am surprised at how gentle he is being. It reminds me of our first time together when he took my virginity.

I try not to respond to him, to hold on to my anger at being forced into marrying him.

But my treacherous body can't help it and before long I am squirming underneath him as he kisses and caresses my skin, expertly driving me wild and making me desperate for him.

"Christian," I beg for him.

"Do you want me inside of you now, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes," I say to him.

"Mmmmm," is his only response as he slips himself into me. "Fuck, its been so long since I've had you."

My legs instinctively wrap around him, pulling him in deeper.

"You feel so damn good," he whispers to me. "It never feels this damn good without you. I will never be without you again. You are mine. No one else will ever have you. ALL mine, do you hear me?"

"Yes."

I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't think to care what he meant.

All I wanted was to be hurled off the cliff he was quickly carrying me to the top of. I wanted to cum. I needed to cum for my sanity and so did he.

"Fuck," he moans as I cum hard around him and he empties himself into me. He collapses next to me and I know nothing more but the oblivion I'm in.

...

I groan at the warm sun in my face.

I turn away from it and hit something hard and hot. My eyes spring open and stare right into the gray ones of my new husband.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey," he teases me first thing out of his mouth.

"You are never going to let that go, are you?"

"You are struck with the tittle, baby. Best you get use to it. We are married now."

"I don't see how I can get use to it," I tease him right back. "I mean we didn't even have a honeymoon. Doesn't seem like a real marriage without a honeymoon."

That should teach him. I know he's not going to want to deal with me in that type of setting. What man wants to honeymoon with a wife he doesn't truly want?

"Hmm," he says, getting out of bed.

He walks over to the dresser in all his naked glory to retrieve his phone.

I can't help but admire him as he goes. He has the best ass I have ever seen.

I catch my breath as he turns around to face me.

My eyes drift down in an obvious eye fuck but meet his again when I notice his sudden erection in response to my scrutiny.

I try not to lick my lips but I fail. My craving for white chocolate is making me drool and I really am disgusted with myself for it right now.

He's talking on the phone to Andrea but I am not paying much attention to the conversation as the view is still distracting me.

"Done," he says, tossing his phone. "Get dressed."

"Why?"

"Must you question everything?"

"Um, with you, yes," I answer, causing him to sigh.

"We are going on a honeymoon."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The title of the chapter comes from a song by Patty Griffin called Let Him Fly. So credit to her.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Honeymoon Bubble

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Honeymoon Bubble**

 **Ana's POV**

"Get dressed."

"Why?"

"Must you question everything?"

"Um, with you, yes," I answer, causing him to sigh.

"We are going on a honeymoon."

…

I sit in next to Christian in his R8 watching all the boats go by as we drive near the harbor.

"I don't think this is the best plan of action right now," I tell him. "We both have work tomorrow, you know."

"You forget I'm the boss. We can take off whenever we want to. And speaking of work, I want you to quit your job."

"What for?"

"You're pregnant."

He says it like being pregnant is an obvious reason for a woman to quit her job.

"Its still too early to think about that. I'm planning on going on maternity leave when the time comes. Your company has an excellent baby bonding plan."

"Why wait? You can just stop now."

"I'm feeling fine. The baby is fine and I like my job."

"There is no _need_ for you to work, Ana," he tells me in an annoyed tone.

"You either, Christian" I say to him, matching it. "But you still go into the office every day. I'm not going to just sit home and…and play canasta. I would be bored out of my mind."

"You can always spend my money."

"That's hitting below the belt and its _our_ money, Mr. No Prenup. Seems you overlooked that little detail while you were doing all that wedding planning."

"And you sure as hell didn't mention it."

"Why the hell would I? Man, you sure are a cock hitter."

"Fine. I apologize for insulting you, but you still shouldn't work. You will have plenty to do with a baby to take care of."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"It's the truth."

"That doesn't stop the images of me barefoot and pregnant in your kitchen from popping into my head."

I eye the smirk that's now playing on his lips.

"What are you grinning about?"

"I like the visual of you barefoot and pregnant in my kitchen. I may just keep you that way."

"Good luck with that," I tell him. "Chauvinist."

"Now who's being insulting?"

"It's the truth," I repeat his words before taking a moment to look around. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Out on the Grace."

…..

"It is beautiful out here," I say to Christian.

"I hope you don't get sea sick.

Christian studies me for any signs of discomfort as Mac, the ship's captain, moves the Grace farther away from the dock.

"On this gentle thing? I doubt it," I tell him. "I spent a lot of time on my stepfather's old fishing boat. I'm usually fine at sea."

I'm excited about being on the Grace. Christian mentioned her once or twice and he promised to take me sailing before my confession broke us up and we never got around to it.

"There is a something for you to change in. Its laid out on the bed in the master suite."

I go in to fine a bright yellow bikini and I instantly fall in love with it.

"Do you like it," he asks, coming in to check on me.

"I love it, but I may just spill out of it," I tell him of the three little squares that make up all of what I'm now wearing.

"No one around but me and I for one would love to see that."

"What about Mac?"

"He took a jet ski out. He'll return before we dock."

"So, its just us?"

"For the moment."

His eyes scan my body and I swallow hard at him eye fucking me.

"When I first saw this, I knew it would look amazing on you," he says. His hands play with the strings at my hips. "I knew it would look even better as I took you in it."

He grabs my hips and I am propelled forward smack up against him. I moan as his lip press into mine. His hands travel up my back around to the cups of the bikini, pulling them down, freeing my breast.

My head is thrown back as he takes one nipple into his mouth and sucks it hard while his thumb circles the other.

"Such a horny little thing," he teases me as he moves to the other nipple.

"You make me this way," I tease him back.

He stops and looks at me. His eyes search mine, looking for something in them. He smiles when he recognizes whatever it is.

"You've missed this as much as I have," he says as a matter of fact.

"Yes, "I whisper. "Very much."

I want to tell him how much I've missed him but I don't think he would care to hear it right now with everything still so raw between us.

"Show me," he says, stepping back to give me room.

I drop down on my knees to pull down his shorts and boxer briefs, freeing his erection.

His breathing quickens as I take his dick in my hand, sliding over the smooth skin. He sucks in air as I run my tongue first along the seam of his balls then up his shaft.

"Fuck, Ana," he moans as I take him into my mouth. My pace is fast and torturous. I suck him hard, trying to drain every ounce of cum out of him whether he wants to give it up to me or not.

I missed the taste of him, the feel of him seeping down my throat and how powerful I felt at bringing him so much pleasure.

He must have missed it too because in no time at all he is grabbing my head, cumming thick into my mouth. I greedily swallow it all down. Taking him out to lick and slurp him clean.

"Fuck, I wasn't expecting you to do that," he says, pulling me up to my feet.

"I missed my white chocolate sneakers," I say teasing him.

"What else did you miss," he asks, suddenly turning serious. He has dropped all pretense and it catches me off guard.

"I miss…um," I struggle to form a comeback.

"Nevermind," he says, not wanting me to answer.

He picks me up and tosses me on the bed. Instead of taking off my bikini bottoms, he pulls them to the side and enters me, already knowing I'm wet for him.

"You." I give in to passion and say the truth. "I've missed you so much, Christian."

"Ana, don't," he tells me. He lifts my legs to go deeper, hitting me just how he knows I like it until my body is shaking with orgasm and I'm screaming his name in ecstasy.

...

We lay in bed still caught up in the afterglow of sex and staring at each other.

I see the old Christian in his eyes as he looks at me. The one he was before I messed everything up.

Unable to resist, I reach out and run my hands through his hair. It has always been the only part of him about his waist I get to touch unguarded. He allows it for only a second before he grabs on to my wrist to stop me.

I watch his face as he shuts down, closing himself off to me again.

"We should get ready to go," he says, pulling away from me, getting up going and into the bathroom.

"Where," I ask him.

The rejection stung but I am not shocked by it. I know this whole thing is a farce as much as I try to forget the real reason we are together.

"It's a surprise," he calls to me form the bathroom.

"Why are you surprising me?"

"Because I can."

"Why would you even want to? I mean, what are you even doing all this for, Christian?"

"Ana," he says, now standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "I am doing this because we are married and my wife asked her husband for a honeymoon."

"But why all the rest. I get the marriage part, I even get the sex part, but why your grandmother's ring? Why the no prenup because I know you didn't really overlook that. This is all just so-"

"Because, I'm trying, Ana, okay? Just give me time. Let's just give each other time. Can we do that? Can we just try and make the best of this and have some fun in the process? Otherwise, we are both going to be fucking miserable."

"Okay. I can try. I mean, I guess I can do that if you can."

"Well, thank fuck."

…

 _One week later_

 **Christian's POV**

Ana and I arrived at the Semiahmoo Resort in Blaine, Washington a week ago for our honeymoon and things have been going well between us.

So well in fact that neither one of us was ready to leave, so I booked us a few more nights in our honeymoon suite.

I have to say for a quick getaway, this place fits the bill for the both of us.

Ana has been taking up permanent residence in the hotel spa while I've been all over the golf course. Normally I hate the so-called sport, but I'm starting to take a liking to it. I can give Ana credit for that the day she showed up trying to get on the green.

She'd told me she was going to hang out on the beach that day but there she was looking for me.

She had on a cute as fuck golf outfit that caught my attention at tee off. The gray mini skirt and tight black sports blouse made me fuck up my hit. The damn ball ended up somewhere in the middle of the pond never to be seen again.

But she was also catching the eyes of a few fuckers who didn't bother to look beyond her tits, legs, and ass to notice the huge rock she wore on her wedding finger so I went over to show them who she belonged to, up close and personal.

The clubhouse attendee beat me to her and I happen to hear the conversation.

 _"_ _Excuse me Miss, but this golf course is for members only," he told her._

 _"_ _Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't really going to play. I was just trying to surprise someone."_

 _I could see that she was mortified at being caught and I was enjoying seeing her blush from being embarrassed. But what that fucker said next pissed me off._

 _"_ _I'm going to have to ask you to leave or I will be forced to have you escorted out."_

 _"_ _If my wife is not welcomed here than neither am I," I said, coming to her rescue._

 _"_ _Oh, I am sorry Mr. Grey," the manager came rushing over from behind his desk. The way he had been kissing my ass since I told him I may use his course for a GEH world tournament, I knew he wouldn't be happy with me leaving dissatisfied and taking my millions with me._ _"_ _Bartholomew, is new here. Please except my apology for the misunderstanding."_

 _"_ _That's entirely up to my wife."_

 _"_ _Yes, of course," he said, looking wide eyed at Ana. "I do apologize, Mrs. Grey."_

 _"_ _No, its fine. No harm done. Bartholomew was right. I'm not really a member here."_

 _"_ _Membership is extended to all family members," he told her. "Enjoy with our compliments."_

 _I nod and take Ana by the hand, leading her away._

 _"_ _Ana, why didn't you tell that Bart idiot who you are?"_

 _"_ _I suppose I am not quite used to who I am yet."_

 _"_ _Well get used to it. I want you to start naming dropping like crazy."_

 _She just shook her head with a laugh and headed toward the first tee._

 _I spent the day teaching her about golf._

 _She would watch me set up my swing, laughing at the way I had to shuffle my feet and wiggle my ass to get into position._

 _She didn't quite understand how it all worked so I would get up behind her, guiding her strokes._

 _"_ _Like this," she would ask, making a show of wiggling her ass into my pelvis, getting me so hard I would have to readjust my pants. It took all my self-control not to smack her right on it. I did run my hands up her thigh when no one was looking._

 _After the eighth time of her asking, I realized she had already gotten the hang of it but was purposely torturing me._

 _"_ _Maybe you should show me how to swing again," she tried, as she took up position at the ninth hole._

 _"_ _Just hit the damn ball, Ana," I told her, put out and making her laugh._

 _I rolled my eyes when she hit the ball perfectly. Apparently, she'd been playing with her stepfather for years._

The next day she was dressed and ready to play again at a doubles match. This time in a hot pink number that just about killed me. No way in hell I would survive her ass wiggling in that skirt.

 _"_ _We'll play something new today," I told her._

 _"_ _Like what?"_

 _"_ _Croquet."_

 _"_ _But only the old couples are over there."_

 _"_ _Exactly."_

I can't help but laugh at the memory.

"What's so funny," Ana asked now as we are laid out in our cabana on the beach.

"I was just thinking about golf," I tell her. "I'm going for a swim."

I give her a quick kiss before I go out into the water.

Things between she and I have been like they were before she told me she had marked me for my money. It's like we've found a bubble for ourselves and we are both reluctant to let reality back in. Its so easy for us to pretend we are just a normal married couple amongst all the strangers here.

I swim for an hour before I return to shore thinking that she and the baby might be hungry. I catch her checking me out as I emerge from the water.

Even behind her shades, I can tell that she is eye fucking me. The grin on her face is a dead giveaway.

Her attention is soon shifted toward the water when someone calls her name.

I towel myself off and watch as she goes into the water with some blonde she's befriended that pales in comparison to her.

My dick gets hard and I curse myself for still wanting her. I've taken her on every damn surface in our hotel room and twice in the water at the very spot she is standing and STILL I haven't had my fill of her.

…..

I take some time to check in with Ros and Andrea. Thankfully there is nothing going on that needs my immediate attention.

As far as my parents are concerned that's another matter entirely. I told them I was on a business trip, but the fact that I didn't take my usual entourage of Taylor and Ros has my overly observant mother worried.

She is under the impression that I've been pining away for Ana over the last couple of months. Luckily, I was able to ease her concerns by promising I would be over for dinner in a few days.

"I need sunscreen," Ana says, joining me once again. I am more than happy to accommodate, making her giggle at the extra special attention I give to her ass.

She groans when her cellphone goes off.

"Who is it," I ask her, as she sits up to read the message.

"Ethan," she tells me. "He's wondering why I haven't come home yet."

I watch as her thumbs move across her phone, texting him back.

"Are you telling him you are on a honeymoon with your HUDBAND?"

"Of course not," she says. "That's not something I want to tell him in a text."

"Why the hell not? I thought you two were 'just friends.'"

"We are."

"Bullshit. He wants in your panties, Ana."

"Are we really going to argue about Ethan right now?"

"No, because I refuse to argue with you about another man, Anastasia. I don't want you being 'friends' with him. Now, its settled."

"It is not settled," she seethes, but as far as I'm concerned the conversation is over. "You are impossible. I refuse to even let you drag me into this conversation."

She sits with her arms crossed over her chest silently fuming and I've never wanted her more than I do the way she looks right now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks to the ladies in the Playroom of the FSoG Sisterhood Facebook group, I updated early.**

 **Pinterest has been updated.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	13. Back to Reality

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Back to Reality**

 **Christian's POV**

Ana groans when her cellphone goes off.

"What is it," I ask her as she sits up to read the message.

"Ethan," she tells me.

"I don't want you being friends with him."

"You are impossible. I refused to even talk to you."

She sits with her arms crossed over her chest silently fuming and I've never wanted her more.

Without another word to me, she goes and sits in shallow water where the tide is low. The water is at her thighs and she leans back on the palms of her hands, starring at out at the horizon.

I don't like her sitting alone, so I go over to join her.

"I'm not going to fight with you on our last day in paradise, Christian," she tells me.

The fact that she thinks our impromptu honeymoon is paradise pleases me and I can't believe I still have it in me to want to please her. But I can't deny that I do.

"I don't want to fight with you either," I tell her. "Let's just put the real world aside again and enjoy ourselves. What do you say?"

"Deal," she says before scooting over close to me.

She loops her arm under mine and leans her head on my shoulder. Unable to resist, I bury my nose in her hair. Her scent is intoxicating. It instantly calms me.

"It is so beautiful," she says of the view.

"Stunning," I whisper to her.

She turns her head up to smile at me and I divert my eyes to the water I hadn't even noticed before. I was much too busy looking at her. The little giggle she gives lets me know I am completely busted.

"How are you and our son doing," I ask her, watching her put her hand on her belly.

"Our _daughter_ is hungry," she tells me and I smile at the news.

Ana has developed quite the appetite and it pleases me a great deal, especially since informing me of the bout with vomiting she had. I'm glad that has subsided some, but I hate I wasn't there to take care of her- for the baby's sake, of course.

"We can't have that," I say, helping her up out of the water.

She wants to eat at the little Tiki hut restaurant they have set up on the beach where they serve fried plantain. She's developed a craving for them but I can't understand how anyone can eat fried fruit. I try to push for something healthier but she's not budging on this particular indulgence. She chalks it up to pregnancy, so I give in to her restaurant choice.

They have an excellent Cuban sandwich that rivals the one Gail makes for me so I enjoy going there as well.

The rest of our day is spent relaxing on the beach.

Ana enjoys the Wuthering Heights hardback she picked up in the vintage book store. Since she doesn't want me to do anything work related, I pretend to surf the web on my IPad when in reality, I'm getting updates from Andrea and Ros.

She soon peaks over and catches me, so I switch to some brain cell killer site about how the Mariners are doing this season.

"Do you know they have sports groups on social media," I ask her.

"Mhm," she says. "They also have groups about books."

"Why would anyone want to create a group about a damn book?"

"Because people fall in love with the characters and they want a place to get together and talk about them. They even have fanfiction based on books."

"What the hell is Fanfiction?"

"Nevermind," she laughs before continuing to read.

We stay relaxing in our cabana until the sun starts to set.

"Let's go get ready for dinner," I tell her, packing up our things.

…..

While Ana is getting dressed, I get in touch with Taylor and let him know what time to meet us tomorrow. I am tempted to extend our stay for another week, but I would only be doing it to delay the inevitable return home. I decide to just enjoy our last night here instead.

I enter our bedroom and find Ana still getting dressed. She is only in her black lace bra and panties. I can only see her profile from where I stand in the doorway, but I stop mid stride to watch her. She reminds me of the first time I saw her at the vending machines in that godawful hotel.

She was so beautiful back then, but she is more beautiful now. I don't know what it is about her. She is stunning, no question, but I've had women like that before. Ana just seems to check all the right boxes for me. She checks all my boxes.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking," Ana asks me.

"No. I'm going to go sit on the bed so I can get a better view of your ass," I say, going over to do just that.

She laughs as she slips on her dress and comes over for me to tie it. It is a slinky black wrap around and it clings to her perfectly.

"I figure I should wear stilettos with this type of dress," she says, as she stands between my legs absentmindedly fixing the collar of my shirt.

"Well, you won't be able to in a few months," I tell her, placing my hand on her belly. "So you may as well enjoy wearing them now."

"Don't remind me about how fat I'm getting."

She goes over to look at herself in the mirror. She turns from side to side inspecting herself.

I get up to stand behind her, circling her waist to stop her.

"You're not getting fat," I assure her. "Our baby is just growing and he needs room. Regardless, you are going to be beautiful."

"You say that now, but just wait until I'm so big I can't even see my own feet."

"I can't wait," I say, kissing her shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you?"

She gives me a smile that nearly melts the frost around my heart for her.

"I can think of a few things," I smirk at her.

She hits my arm and heads out into the living room to grab her purse.

We ride the elevator down to the restaurant. An older couple joins us so I pull Ana closer to give them room.

The woman who looks to be in her late seventies is using a walker and her husband stands at her side, helping to guide her in.

I remember seeing them while Ana and I played croquet. Even with that walker, she sure could aim those balls. She left her husband in the dust.

"Look Herald, it's the Newlyweds," she says to us with a warm small.

"How could you tell," Ana asks her, genuinely curious.

"Oh, he rarely takes his eyes off you, my dear," she informs her.

"I used to look at my Martha that way," the old man says to me when he sees I'm now uncomfortable. He takes it as me being embarrassed.

"He still does," Martha whispers much too loudly to Ana.

We watch as the old man takes his wife's hand and lifts it to his lip. I can almost hear Ana cooing at them as I clear my throat. The air is thick in here all of a sudden.

"Hold on to him, dear. Any man that looks at you like he does is a keeper," Martha says, eyeing me.

"Yes, Ma'am. He sure is."

She smiles obnoxiously wide at me when I look down at her.

The playful shrug of her shoulders lets me know she is in the mood for teasing me now that she knows I'm not happy being the subject of this conversation.

"I plan on taking very good care of him."

She goes on to lift her lips up so that I am forced to bend down and give her my cheek to kiss. I want to roll my eyes at her, but I dare not disappoint the old couple who's looking dreamy eyed at us much like they would their own child who has found true love.

This damn elevator can't get to the lobby fast enough to get me away from all this shit I'm getting from the two of them.

"They weren't that bad," Ana laughs about the old couple as we are being escorted to our table. "I thought they were precious. I always dreamed of growing old with someone like that."

She has caught the eye of several male patrons. I place my hand possessively on the small of her back before helping her into her seat.

I order a bottle of sparkling grape juice since it's the closes thing she can have to wine at this point.

"I can still drink a little wine, you know?"

"No, you can't," I tell her, as I dismiss the waiter.

"This is going to be a long seven months with you at the helm," she huffs at me.

"How so?"

"Well, since I can't drink to tune you out, I'm going to have to find other ways to stop myself from killing you."

"It's just your hormones," I tell her. "You'll get over it."

Her mouth falls open at my words, but she quickly closes it.

I raise an eyebrow as she picks up her knife and then watch as she uses it to check the make-up she's not even wearing.

"Point well made, Mrs. Grey."

She now has me wondering just how many women have killed their husbands under the guise of pregnancy hormones.

"You dreamed of being married," I ask her, getting back to what we were talking about.

"Sure. Most girls do, I think."

"And now? Do you not wish to grow old with someone?"

"Um, I don't know. I never really saw it work before. I wouldn't know how to go about doing it, I guess."

"I know your mom and step dad divorced, but are you saying your grandparents didn't stay together?"

She shakes her head no.

"Ray's parents both died when I was small. I don't remember them. As for my real grandparents, well, let's just say my mom leaned how to use men from hers, so no, they didn't stay together."

Her eyes dart back and forth in thought and the frown on her face makes me not like what she is thinking about.

"The way I learned it from her," she says of Carla.

"Ana?"

"Forget I said that."

"Why won't you talk about Carla?"

"Because there is not much to say. She did the best she could. I know she loves me, but she didn't exactly demonstrate the most moralistic of lifestyles. It was clear that you should take what you can get."

"And Ray?"

"Ray is wonderful. We are close in a way, but he isn't my dad."

"What about your dad? Are you close to his people?"

"I don't know who they are. According to mom, my dad left home as soon as he could and never saw them again. She doesn't know who they are."

"Do you ever wonder about him? About them?"

"All the time. Probably as much as I'm sure you wonder about yours," she frowns at her words thinking they've upset me, but on the contrary. I see this as something we have in common. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Its fine. You're right. I think about my dad all the time. I wonder what kind of man he is. Who he is. If I'm anything like him."

"Have you ever looked for him? You have the resources."

I shake my head no. What I don't tell her is the fact that I'm not ready to venture into that part of my life at this point. I'm not sure I will ever be ready.

"Let's just order," I say looking at the menu.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not upset, Ana. I started this conversation, after all."

I want to kick my own ass for it. The mood of our last night here is plummeting fast and I only have myself to blame.

"You should try the liver again," I tease her, in an attempt to turn things around.

The first time I ordered it for her she tried it, thinking it would be as good as Gail's. She gagged so hard, half the restaurant came to her aid.

She narrows her eyes at me about to respond with a smart-ass comment but we are interrupted by the waiter.

We wait silently watching as he struggles to open the bottle of sparkling grape juice. The bottle is making a terrible squeaking noise as he tries to remove the cap and it is directly in my ear driving me crazy.

Ana presses her lips together to keep from laughing at my annoyed expression as I look from him to the bottle to him again. Finally, he gets the damn thing open and I snatch it from him before he can pour it in the glasses. He is sure to spill it all over the damn table.

He takes our order, repeating it several times to make sure he's got it right before he leaves.

Ana dissolves in a giggle fit and I just might tip the incompetent fucker triple his worth for getting her to do that.

"I know he's going to fuck that all up," I tell her of our orders. "You might just end up with liver after all, baby."

"Oh god," she groans in mock agony, taking a sip of her juice.

….

"The meal was to your liking," I ask Ana.

"Very much so," she tells me, dabbing the edge of her mouth with her napkin and pushing away her empty plate.

"I love knowing that you're full."

"What," she says.

My confession catches her in mid sip of her juice and she chokes a little in surprise.

"It turns me on."

"Me eating turns you on?"

"A lot," I add with a nod.

"What else turns you on?"

"About you," I ask her and she nods.

"You just breathing is really all it takes," I tell her.

"So as long as I'm alive, you're turned on?"

"Necrophilia has never been my thing, baby."

"So are you turned on...right now?"

"Absolutely. But I would be even more turned on if you gave me your panties."

Her eyes go wide and I raise an eyebrow at her in challenge.

She looks around and I watch as her hands disappear beneath the table. She bites her lip as she slips off her panties and hands them to me.

The lace feels good in my hands.

"I'm not the only one turned on," I tell her, taking note of the moisture in the crotch as I bring it discreetly to my nose.

"Completely turned on," she whispers. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Her own eyebrow goes up in challenge to me.

"Check," I call to the waiter.

….

I lead her back to the elevators in the wake of the waiter's very audible gasp at the tip I left for him.

"What did you do," Ana asks, looking back at the ecstatic waiter.

I shrug in answer, placing my arms around her waist to feel the sway of her hips as she walks. Just knowing she is without her panties gives me cause for urgency, so I move her along faster.

I curse under my breath at the crowded elevator. I move us back to the far wall and Ana is under the impression that she is safe from me until we get back to our hotel room. She soon learns better as I bend down to fix the leg of my pants but touch the calf of her leg instead.

I smirk as she jumps a little, startled by my hand inching up her leg to her core.

Her mouth falls open in a silent moan as I slide two fingers into her and hit that spot she loves. She grabs a handful of my jacket with one hand in an effort to ward off her orgasm.

The elevator opens right when her body starts to quiver and I pull her out and straight into our room.

"Fuck, you are so goddamn hot," I tell her as I strip her out of her clothes and throw her on the bed. I fuck her until we both pass out from exhaustion.

I wake a few hours later to the feel of her mouth on my dick.

"Ana," I moan her name and it only makes her work harder now that she knows I'm awake. "Aw fuck, baby."

I grab a hold of her head and watch as her lips slide over me, stopping only to pump me with her hands and lick the precum off my tip.

My head falls back as I cum hard down her throat.

"Mmmm," is the only thing she says as she swallows me down then licks me clean.

"What brought that on" I ask her once I catch my breath and she is back lying next to me.

"I just had a taste for you," she says with a guilty grin. "Strange pregnancy craving."

I laugh, pulling her on top of me. I slid my dick, that has just gotten hard once again, inside of her.

We spend the whole morning between fucking and dozing off to sleep, only leaving the bed thirty minutes before check out time.

…

"So, this is where you've perfected you knot typing skills," I hear Ana come up behind me on the Grace as I am tying off her sails.

The wind is blowing in her hair and she's never looked more beautiful.

"You okay," I ask her when she turns to watch the hotel fade out of sight in the distance.

"Just missing our honeymoon."

"Me too," I tell her. "I wasn't ready to leave either, but…"

"We have to get back to reality," she says.

I nod, kissing her cheek.

"You want to steer her?"

"Really," she asks, excited.

"Come on."

I take her hand and lead her to the wheel of the boat.

Her excitement grows as soon as her hands touch the wheel.

"Don't let go," she tells me as I stand behind her with my hands on hers until she gets the feel of the boat. She squeals when I let go of her hands giving her its full power. "This is amazing."

As we get closer to the harbor, I let Mac take over. Ana and I make our way to the deck of the boat and watch as Seattle gets closer.

"Thank you for my honeymoon," she tells me, leaning into my ear and resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you for enjoying it."

We move farther into Bellevue and start noticing houses.

"I wonder who lives there," Ana says pointing at one. "Its beautiful."

I have to agree with her. It is a huge property with a meadow that is right off the water. I can only imagine the view from there.

I make up a story about a woman waiting for her husband to return that was lost at sea, making her laugh.

…..

"Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Grey," Taylor greets us.

As soon as we slide in the back of his SUV and I turn my phone on, it alarms like crazy with all the messages I've missed. I kept it off purposely for this very reason.

"Reality," Ana asks, looking down at it.

"Afraid so," I tell her, putting it away again.

"Reality is not our friend. We should have stayed away forever," She says, sliding over and resting her head on my shoulder.

It is a move she has done several times on our honeymoon, twice today in fact, but something about it now is suddenly wrong. So wrong that I want to push her away from me.

Maybe it's the hoard of messages from people I know we are going to have to deal with once we get home.

I can't put my finger on it. But the anger I had been successfully keeping at bay where she was concerned has just returned with a vengeance.

I realize too late that she was right.

We should have stayed away forever. Reality is not our friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was not wanting to post this because it is the last of the fun chapters *Sigh***

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	14. Happy Bubble Burst

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Happy Bubble Burst**

 _One Week Later_

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and I have been home for a week now and it has not been the homecoming I was hoping for, but I am still holding on to the happy bubble we created.

He has become more distant than he was when we were on our honeymoon. When I ask if anything's wrong, he just blames his foul mood on being overloaded with all the work he has to catch up on at GEH.

He spends long hours there, leaving first thing in the morning and not coming home until well after I've gone to bed. He even worked yesterday and I hoping we would spend our first Saturday home at least under the same roof.

I wouldn't mind it so much if I wasn't stuck here with no one to talk to but Gail all day.

Christian is adamant about me not working. He even threatened to fire me if I even attempt to go back to work so, I'm stuck locked up in this ivory tower all day. I haven't even seen Ethan. I just don't want to deal with the headache of arguing about him again.

Christian has put off seeing his family until now. His moms has pushed him into a corner and he is all out of excuses. He agreed to attend Sunday dinner at the Grey's.

"Are you sure you don't want me to be there when you tell them about us," I ask him. He's been dodging that bullet since we got back.

"I think its best if I talk to them alone," he says. "After the shock wears off, I'm sure they'll want to talk with the both of us."

"Can't wait," I tell him and he rolls his eyes at my sarcasm.

"I'll take a change of clothes so I can just head over my parent's house once I'm done with work today," he informs me as I sit on our bed watching him get ready to leave for the day.

"Why are you working on a Sunday?"

"It maybe be Sunday here but its Monday in other parts of the world that I do business with."

"You'll be home late again tonight then," I try to phrase it so not to sound desperate for his company but I fail at it.

"It is a strong possibility. Don't wait up for me."

"What if I want to wait up? Its not like I have anything else to do. I mean, I don't have to get up early for work or anything on Monday. Why can't I work again?"

"We've already discussed it."

"No, you refuse to discuss it. You just told me I couldn't work and that was the end of it. There is no reason for me to sit around her doing nothing. I am bored out of my mind."

"I won't discuss this with you right now, Anastasia. You working while pregnant is a non- issue. Find a hobby. Something that doesn't have you stressed out like work would. Take up scrapbooking or something."

"Scrapbooking? You really think I would enjoy filling my days with scrapbooking?"

"I don't give a damn what you're filling them with as long as you do it here."

"You are such a jerk, Christian Grey."

"No, I'm late for work. Don't wait up."

"Good luck with your parents. I hope they chew you a new ass."

"Such language is not very becoming of a mother," he narrows his eyes in judgement of me before walking out the door.

I grab his pillow and throw it at the door he just walked out of before falling back on the bed. I grab my pillow, pressing it into my face and screaming in frustration at my so-called husband.

…..

 **Christian's POV**

I have successfully managed to keep Ana at arm's length. I am still trying to rein in this anger that has resurfaced where she is concerned, but thus far it hasn't worked as well as I'd hoped.

Per usual, I have zero control of my emotions when it comes to my wife.

The fact that I am dreading this dinner with my parents is not helping matters. I've put them off for a week, using work as an excuse but now it's time to face the music. The song that will be playing on repeat throughout the night is and oldie called "I'm so disappointed in you, Christian."

I spend a few hours at work but it only proves to be a nonproductive effort. Soon enough, Taylor is informing me that its time to make the drive into Bellevue.

I look up at my parent's door feeling like I'm going to the gallows.

"Its best you wait you here, Taylor," I tell him.

Normally he accompanies me inside but with all the hell I know that is about to break lose, I need him on standby for a fast getaway.

"Christian, sweetheart, you came," mom feigns surprise.

"I didn't realize I had a choice in the matter, Mother."

"Oh now, you hurt my feelings. Is it so much of an inconvenience to see your parents every now and again?"

"Of course not, mother," I tell her, kissing her cheek in greeting before shaking dad's hand. I make sure to hide my left hand.

Gretchen, their house manager announces dinner and we move out of the foyer into the dining room.

"Everyone is out tonight I see."

The table is only set for the three of us.

"Yes, dear. Its just us tonight as you requested. Your sister is out with friends and your brother is away on a late business meeting. Such hours you both keep. I thought only doctors and nurses worked the weekends."

"Well, our boys didn't become successful by taking days off, my darling," Dad chimes in, taking note of Gretchen as she shamelessly tries to get my attention instead of serving my meal. One scowl from him gets her back in line.

"But when is it going to let up? They are already successful, Cary. Surely someone else can do the manual labor. You need to have fun, Christian. Go out and date. Find a girl to settle down with. A nice sweet girl, not like that last one."

"Let's not start in on him, Grace. I'm sure he will do just that when he's ready and not a moment before."

"Actually, mom and dad, now that you've mentioned it, there is something that I need to discuss with you both."

I pause to take a breath, running my fingers through my hair.

"What's wrong Christian," Mom frets, before turning to dad. "I knew something was wrong the moment he disappeared on that business trip."

"Nothing is wrong," I assure them both. "Something is actually right and we are quite serious."

"You've met someone," mom says.

"I have. She's-"

"Who is she? Is she the reason why you took that long trip?"

"She is," I start to explain, but am interrupted again by my mother."

"What's her name? When can we met her. You should have invited her over tonight."

"Grace, dear, let the man speak," dad gently scolds her.

Mom quiets down and looks expectantly at me. The excitement evident on her face.

"I've been seeing Ana again," I finally get the words out and watch as mom's face falls.

She speaks again when my words finally sink in.

"Ana. No. Christian, why on earth would you do such a thing as that?"

"Grace, let him finish," dad tells her before turning to me. "Son, you said it was serious."

"It has become very serious. I asked Ana to be my wife and she said yes?"

Mom looks like I've just struck her.

"Absolutely not. No," she is shaking her head so hard I fear it may fall off. "I won't allow it Christian. I can't believe you have forgiven her for all she's done to you. No. I'm telling your right now, this family will not support this engagement."

"It's already done, Mother," I tell her, holding up my hand so that she can see my wedding band.

"You didn't. Please, tell us that you didn't?"

I only nod.

"When? Why is this the first we're hearing about it?"

"My business trip was actually our honeymoon. I just didn't want to tell you at the time, for obvious reasons."

"So you've been married for less than a month and she is already teaching you how to lie to us?"

"That's not fair, mom."

"No this is not fair for you to spring this on us like this. This marriage is a mistake. Cary, talk to your son, please. Because I can't even form the words."

"It seems it's too late for talking, dear."

"Then take action. It hasn't been that long, I'm sure you can talk to one of your judges. Pull some strings. Get this thing annulled."

"I won't allow that, mom."

"Christian, this girl has somehow weaseled her way back in with you and you are not thinking clearly where she is concerned."

"She's pregnant," I blurt out to them. "And before you ask the question, yes the baby is mine."

I am met with absolute silence.

I watch my dad as he watches my mother with concern. I've never seen her so unnerved before. She looks like she is going to fall down dead.

"How long," she finally manages to collect herself enough to speak. "How long have you been seeing that woman? And how long before I am a grandmother? If that is even what I am about to be."

"Its only been a few weeks, mother. The baby is due in a little under seven months."

"Seven months," she whispers. "And you are sure its yours? Surely, there hasn't been a paternity test done yet."

"No, but I'm sure."

"How can you be one hundred percent sure? This woman isn't exactly a perigone of virtue. She can easily be conning you again. In fact, I would bet good money that she is."

"Mother, please. She is my wife."

"Your wife, no, I refuse to accept that. This isn't what we planned for your life, Christian. And what do you have to say about this, Cary? You are taking this very well. You should be up in arms."

"The deed is already done, Grace. There is not much we can do to undue it."

"What about the annulment," she asks him, still determined to put an end to my marriage as I knew she would be.

"Our marriage has been consummated, so there isn't much anyone can do."

"Of course, its been consummated. I bet she made sure of it. That's what this is all about isn't it? She has you so hypnotized with what's between her legs you can't think of anything else. And now she has made you believe she is with a baby that you may not even have blood ties to."

"For the last time, the baby is mine, mother. I'm sure of it."

"I don't care what you are sure of. I don't trust this woman. She could very well be using you all over again. Do you remember how much she hurt you, because I sure do. She hasn't changed. She only wants your money. I'm sure she wasn't too thrilled to sign the prenup."

"I didn't have her sign one."

"Oh, sweet lord. What is the matter with you? Cary, will you talk to your son because I can't. I am so disappointed in you, Christian."

And she says the phrase I've been dreading for the last week as she throws her napkin in her plate and leaves her meal unfinished.

"She'll come around," my dad assures me, leading me into his study so that we may talk freely.

"I've never seen her so upset with me before. Not even with all the trouble I got into growing up."

"She was plenty upset then. She was just better at hiding it. Give her time to warm up to the idea. Its not going to be easy. I warned you about this, remember?"

"I know dad, but it still makes me feel like shit."

"How are things going," he asks, handing me a drink. "I know its still too early to tell, but are you and Ana getting along alright?"

"I don't know," I shrug, downing my drink and running my hands through my hair. "The honeymoon was great, but ever since we came home- I don't know. I can't seem to get a handle on my feelings. I feel out of control where she is concerned. My anger about what she did keeps flaring and I can't seem to shake it."

"Is that all your feeling towards her, anger?"

"No," I admit, but I don't elaborate.

I don't tell him how much I want her. How my jealousy and need to keep the baby safe is driving me to keep her locked away at home. I sure as hell don't tell him how much I am starting to like the idea of her as my wife. I can't even admit that to myself yet.

"I know it's not easy son, but you have to try to get along with her. It's the only way we are going to get that baby away from her. It's only a few more months now, just hang in there and get it done."

"I will. I still think we should bring mom in on this. It will make it a lot easier on her."

"No. Your mom acts like a tough cookie but she wears her heart on her sleeve. She'll take one look at Ana with that baby and she'll lead the charge against us when we try to take it away from her. Its best to keep her in the dark until the deed is done and you have full custody and she is behind bars where she belongs."

"I'll have to take your word for that."

"Good. Now go home and make nice with her. Don't give her reason to doubt you. Keep her so sexed up that she can't think straight. We need her constantly in a haze. "

"I'll try."

"Don't just try. Do it. Focus on those other feelings you are experiencing. In the meantime, I'll go work on your mother."

I nod, leaving him to his night.

…

 **Ana's POV**

I sit twiddling my thumbs, bored out of my mind with nothing to do until I get a text from Ethan asking me to come over. I figure since Christian is telling his parents about the marriage, its only fair that I get to tell Ethan.

"Hey hot momma," he greets me, opening his door for me to come in. "You look good."

"Thanks, but you need glasses. I look like a whale."

"Ana, you're not even showing yet."

I shrug him off, placing my hands on my belly. I'm sure its getting bigger.

"Ana, what the hell is that on your finger?"

"Uh, a diamond," I tell him, moving my hand so he can no longer see it.

"Yeah, I could see that. The damn thing is huge. What I meant was WHY is it on your finger? And let me be clear before you give me another cute answer. Why is it on your ring finger? THAT ring finger in particular."

"Christian asked me to marry him and I agreed," I say with a sigh, flopping down on his couch.

"You have got to be kidding me. This is some kind of joke, right? A late April Fool's thing you cooked up... right?"

"I'm afraid not. He asked me and I said yes."

"Then go back and say no, Ana. Seriously? That guy acted like a complete asshole towards you at the restaurant and you agreed to marry him?"

"I didn't just agree Ethan-"

"Thank God."

"I already married him."

"You what? No way in hell did you do that, Ana."

I nod my head at him. He looks like he is angry enough to spit nails at me.

"When?"

"A few weeks ago."

"So all that time you were MIA, it was because you were with him?"

"We were on our honeymoon."

"Damn, Ana."

"I know, Ethan. I know, okay," I tell him, rubbing my forehead as it throbs in pain.

"This is so he can help you with the baby? Or is this some money thing?"

"No, its not some money thing. It's a 'marry me or else' kind of thing."

"He threatened you? With what?"

"The baby."

"He can't do that."

"We both know that he can."

"Babies don't just get taken away from their mothers, Ana."

"Mother's like me, they do. I'm not taking any chances. Besides, its not the only reason I married him."

"You love the asshole?"

I fight to find the answer to that question, mainly because I haven't admitted it to myself one way or the other. I won't even allow myself to venture into that part of my heart to search for the answer.

"I knew it," he tells me, disappointed when I can't respond.

"There's a little more to it than that, Ethan."

"Sounds like it."

"You are not being very supportive right now."

"How can I be supportive? I can't pretend that I'm happy about this."

"You don't have to be happy. I just need you to be my friend."

"I am your friend Ana. And I will never stop being your friend. And as your friend, I'm telling you I think you just made the biggest mistake of your life getting tangled up in a marriage with that guy. It just ups the complication factor by a million."

At this point, I couldn't disagree with him.

"Can we just focus on something else? I am sick of my life right now."

"And its only been a few weeks. You are suppose to be on some romantic high right now. All glowing and shiny with love, Ana. Not sick of your life."

I throw my hands up in frustration before getting up and going back home. Ethan may be right, but its the last thing I want to hear right now.

…..

"Where the hell have you been," Christian rounds the breakfast bar to confront me as I walk in. "Gail said you left without saying a word to her."

"Since when do I run my comings and goings by Gail?"

"Since I was home waiting for you."

"How was I to know you'd be back? You usually sneak in after I've gone to bed."

"I'm not sneaking in and I expect you to be here waiting, no matter the hour of my return."

"You are truly delusional if you think being married will consist of me siting around here waiting for you to grace me with your presents. I suppose you want me in house dress and heals, holding a freshly baked pie, just waiting for you to eat so you can lay me."

"Is that what this is about," he asks.

He wanders over to the mini bar, filling a whisky tumbler with bourbon before sitting at the on a stool to better watch me.

"What," I ask, looking down at myself in wonder at what he is now staring at.

"You're horny," he says.

"WHAT?"

"That little tantrum you just threw. I've been neglecting my duties as your husband."

"Is that all you heard? Because I wasn't even talking about THAT. I was talking about the macho 1950s crap you keep trying to shove down my throat."

"So what your saying is you're craving white chocolate. You want him down your throat."

He says it with such cockiness, I contemplate how much time I will have to serve for strangling him. I have to keep reminding myself that a pregnancy belly doesn't go well with an orange jumpsuit.

"You can't be serious," I say instead of killing him. "Are we even on the same planet having this conversation right now?"

"You're sour. Let me fuck you. Maybe we'll both feel better."

"My sour ass wouldn't let you fuck me now if my life depended on it."

"Is this your way of asking me to seduce you."

"Oh, My God. Do you practice at making me this frustrated?"

"Its a natural gift. Now, take your clothes off."

"I've just entered the Twilight Zone. No, I've just entered the sex crazed Christian Grey version of the Twilight Zone. Look, I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"Good idea," he moves to get up.

"No," I say to him, holding up my hand to stop him from joining me. "I'M going to bed. YOU can go do whatever it is you do that keeps you out nights. Or whoever you do."

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm not doing anything but work, Ana."

"Whatever."

I turn to leave but he grabs me by the arm and pulls me between his legs, placing his arms around my waist to keep me in place.

I push back with my hands against the bulk of his arms in a feeble effort to struggle but I'm fooling no one as my panties cream from the feel of him making his way up my bare legs under my mini dress to grab my ass.

"I think this sour ass could use a good fucking," he says.

Ripping the delicate soft fabric of my panties, he pulls them from between my legs and brings them to his nose, moaning as he inhales the dampness in the crotch. I curse my body for betraying me once again.

"Is that what you really want? To go to bed alone? Because the way your body is responding to me right now tells me something different."

"What is it telling you?"

"That you want me to take you to bed and fuck you like your life depended on it."

Him throwing my words back at me turns me on even more.

"Well, why don't you do it then?"

He stands up, taking me with him. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist while he carries me to our bedroom.

The moment my feet hit the floor, I push him back on the bed and almost tear his clothes off. It's been a damn week since we've had sex. I didn't even realize how much I wanted it.

I can always blame my hormones. They are out of control and I can't help but devour him in all my eagerness to get a taste of him.

"Fuck, Ana," he hisses at me as I nearly suck the skin off him.

I groan in protest when he pulls me on top of him and turns me over in bed, denying me the full taste of him.

"My turn," he says, actually succeeding in tearing my dress off and throwing it in a tattered heap on the floor.

"Jesus, you are so beautiful. I don't know how I managed to stay away from you for a whole damn week," he tells me, between tongue kisses down my body to my core.

I scream out instantly as my orgasm catches me off guard and I cum in his mouth.

"Mmmm, so good. Sweet and salty."

"Sweet and salty," I ask him, calming down.

"Mmhmm," he says. He takes another lick of me and I squirm at the feel of his tongue on my now overstimulated clit. "Like sweet and salty honey pie. Freshly baked and waiting for me to eat so I can lay you."

I giggle at the description wondering how my words got so twisted around in his head.

"Between my white chocolate and your honey pie we are going to put each other in a sugar coma."

"Its well worth it to get another taste of you," he says, giving me a final lick before making his way back up my body, kissing and nipping at my skin as he goes.

I feel his dick hard against my center and my senses hum in anticipation.

Taking hold of my hands and lacing them with his, he enters me. I gasp at the swiftness of it.

He's mouth divides its time between my neck and breast while he sinks his dick deep inside me. He pulls out to the tip only to dive deep inside me again. He pushes hard, grinding into me, but I raise my legs and hips, matching each thrust.

We coil each other up tight before unraveling ourselves. We spin gloriously out of control, screaming for one another as deep waves of orgasm take us under.

"Well," he says, lying next to me still sucking in air. "I guess we can agree on one thing."

"What's that," I pant out.

"We were made to do this with each other. I fucking love getting you off."

Sighing in contentment, I stare up at the ceiling. All the tension that I had been feeling for the past week has been fucked out of me, leaving me relaxed and sated.

I turn my head, smiling at Christian as his eyes dance at mine.

I can almost read what he is feeling, but then his eyes go still. The carefree look he just had suddenly gets replaced by one I can only describe as anger.

"Where are you going," I ask, when he gets up.

"I still have a lot of work to do."

"It's in the middle of the night, Christian. Can't it wait until the morning?"

"No," is his only answer. "And speaking of morning. Starting first thing, Sawyer will be your CPO."

"What for? I don't even leave the house."

"So you were here when I came home tonight? I just imagined an empty apartment."

"ONE TIME in a damn week," I yell, throwing my index finger up to bring home the point. "Since when does that constitutes having a bodyguard?"

The tension I had just released returns full force and with a vengeance.

"Since I was home worrying about you for nearly a goddamn hour. I had no clue where you were or what the hell you were doing. And what's worse is my child was being forced along with you. I won't have him or his mother in danger."

"This is OUR child and If you were so worried you should have called."

"Why should I have to call? You are _my_ wife not that blondes that I especially told you to stay away from. You are supposed to be home when I arrive. Preferably waiting to serve me my dinner."

"Well, your mother took care of that little need for you tonight. How was dinner at the in-laws, by the way?"

"Stop with the damn sarcasm and don't change the subject."

"I wouldn't dream of it. This is very much the subject and I very much would like to know how they took the news of us being married."

"Not well, as expected."

"Because you got married without them knowing or because you got married to me?"

"Both. I won't lie to you. You aren't their favorite person right now. Its going to take some time for them to get use to the idea, Ana."

"Well how can they when you are not even use to it."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"It means you've been avoiding me like the plague since we got home. And stop telling me its work. I'm not an idiot. Is this how it's going to be from now on? You avoiding me for days on end then fucking me when I complain about it, only to avoid me again?"

"I don't know what else you want from me, Ana."

"I thought we were supposed to be trying?"

"It's not fucking easy for me. Shit just keeps resurfacing."

"Maybe because you are trying to avoid it instead of talking about it."

"Talking about it will only serve to piss me off more, like now. So drop it."

"Christian-"

"I said drop it, Ana."

He walks out with a slam of our bedroom door.

Our happy bubble we'd created on our honeymoon finally burst and I have a sad feeling we are all going to drown in the wake of it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **:-( Bleh to bubble bursting.**

 **Pinterest has been updated.**

 **You can find me on Facebook under lanieloveu or in the group The Playroom of the FSOG Sisterhood.**

 **As always thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	15. Frustrated Over You

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Frustrated Over You**

 _One week later_

 **Christian's POV**

Mom has been riding my ass none stop for the whole damn week.

She is pulling out all the stops and using every guilt trip she can throw to make me "see reason" as she puts it. At this point I am avoiding all of her phone calls because I'm tired of hearing it.

Never has she had such a negative opinion on my life since I was a teenager. I didn't like it then and I sure as hell don't like it now.

"Mr. Grey, Mia Grey and Dr. Trevelyan are here to see you," Andrea's voice comes in through the intercom of my office.

I sigh, throwing my pen on my desk. This is the last thing I want to deal with on a Friday morning.

"Send them in," I tell her.

Mia enters first with mom right on her tail.

"Is what mom and dad told us true," Mia starts in on me with both barrels blazing like I knew she would.

"Good morning to the two of you too. And what do I owe for the pleasure of this visit?"

"We are going out for a late breakfast, but first I thought I'd bring your sister over here to talk sense into you. Clearly you didn't heed my warning last night as I don't see your team of lawyers here trying to get you out of this mess you've created."

"You've really gone and done it," Mia says, pointing at the band on my finger. "You've really gone and lost your damn mind?"

"If you are referring to me getting married, yes, I've done it and I can assure you, all of my faculties are intact, Mia."

"Then explain to me why you would marry a woman who has proven herself unworthy of you," mom asks me. "A woman that is clearly blackmailing you. What kind of woman uses an innocent baby as a way to make her fortune?"

"Mother, please," I tell her.

"I have to agree with mom on this, Christian. I don't get both of my brothers wanting to marry a couple of whores. But at least Kate comes from a respectable family. Ana comes from trailer trash."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Kate told us, dear. Ana's family is appalling," Mom says, shaking her head at the thought of me marrying down.

"Ana shouldn't have to answer for the family she was born into. Its not like we are giving a choice in the matter," I tell them both.

They've unwittingly hit a raw nerve. How could they have forgotten where I come from?

"Maybe so, big brother. But you can't deny that she is a product of her environment. She is a user who leaches off the rich and you've just given her free rein over all your money. She is going to send you to the poor house. You're going to be living in a double wide right next to her mother."

"It's not like I haven't been poor before," I remind them.

"Oh for the love of God, Christian. Stop this behavior right now. This self-loathing thing that you have going on. You always do this. You always choose the worst options because you feel you don't deserve any better. You are a good person and you deserve the best."

"Mia's right, Christian."

"Maybe she is, but I've made my decision. Ana is my wife, like it or not. And I ask that you two accept it, as well as the rest of the family."

"I won't. I love you, Christian, but I can't accept this. I can't except her."

"You haven't even met her yet, Mia."

"It doesn't matter. I've always wanted a sister I could go shopping with and hang out with, but now I'm stuck with a gold digger and her stuck-up ex best friend who I can't stand to be in the same room with. It just makes me so sad."

"It will be alright, Mia my darling," Mom comforts her and I roll my eyes at the ridiculous display.

My sister has always had a flare for the dramatic.

"I'm late for a meeting," I tell them, getting up to escort them out.

"Of course. You will think about what your sister said won't you, dear?"

"I always do Mother," I tell her, kissing her on the cheek.

"We'll talk again later," Mia promises me.

She and I have always been close, but right now, she is the last person I want to talk to, especially about my marriage.

Once again, I am in the solitude of my office, but concentrating on work doesn't come easy.

I lean my head back in my chair and close my eyes, trying to tune out the conversation I just had with Mom and Mia.

My mind instantly flashes to Ana and a smile plays on my lips. I have been going home at a more reasonable hour this week. And I am rewarded with fucking her. Nothing relieves my tension like being buried in her tight pussy.

She is all I could ever hope to have in a lover, and I do love fucking her.

But what I love more is how much she enjoys fucking me. The way I can get her wet and out of control in an instant has always been my draw to her since we first came together. But the one thing that kept me coming back is that smart mouth of hers.

Her sarcasm, her smart-ass comebacks and the fire in which she spits them out at me still gets me going. I was never one for talking. In fact, I liked my submissive to be quiet, but Ana has always been different. I enjoy talking to her. I never know what's going to come out of her mouth next.

Its times like these when I think I can forgive her, but like it always does, that day in my office comes crashing through my thoughts, reminding me of who she really is.

 _"I've been playing you from the start," she said. "We came up with this plan. A plan to get your money._ _The original plan was to blackmail you."_

 _"How the fuck were you going to blackmail me, Anastasia," I yelled at her. "Son of a bitch. You were going to say I raped you?"_

That conversation plays in a loop in my head. She was going to say I raped her. I was going to quite possibly go to prison. She was willing to take the experience we shared that first night and turn it into something as heinous as rape. even if I had been proven innocent the damage to my reputation would have ruined me. All for money.

The fucked-up part about all this is that even after that, I still fight with myself. I am constantly teetering on anger for her and the other emotions I feel for her that keeps me away and lures me near.

It is a dangerous game but its one I don't plan on losing, especially when the cost is the wellbeing of my son.

I fear this woman is going to destroy me before this plan I cooked up with dad comes in to fruition, but I won't let that happen.

I will destroy her first.

Finally, after mulling it over for half the day, I am able to push thoughts of Ana out of my head to get some work done.

I hadn't even realized the time. I should have been home over an hour ago. I am just about to call it quits when I get a text from Sawyer and I haul ass home.

Taylor, already aware of the trouble that just turned up at Escala, already has his SUV waiting for me out front.

…..

 **Ana's POV**

My boss, Jack Hyde, got in touch with me via email.

He wanted my opinion on a novel he is trying to edit so he sent a copy over to me. I am familiar with the author and he apparently doesn't trust the person who was hired to temporarily fill my position.

Thank God for Jack, because I spent most of the day pouring over the pages of that novel, getting lost in its world, and I thoroughly enjoyed it.

I was just slipping it back into an envelope to send to him when I hear the elevator ping behind me. I think its Christian coming home on time which I know is wishful thinking on my part. I'm pretty sure its Gail returning from the grocery store so I continue with what I'm doing, not even bothering to turn around.

Its only when my back is met with silence that I turn around to see a girl standing there. I don't know who she is, but I know what she is. The way her head is bowed tells me instantly.

"Uh. He isn't here, so you don't have to do that," I tell her.

Her demeanor quickly changes as she looks up and around the room, making sure her Sir is nowhere in her close vicinity before she speaks.

"Who are you," she asks me.

"Well, seeing as you've barged into my home unannounced, I should be the one asking you that question."

"My name is Leila and this is the home of my…of Christian Grey."

"Yes, well apparently, your Sir forgot to inform you of a few things. Like marrying me." I hold up my hand to show her my ring, fluttering my fingers in her face.

She looks wide eyed at me when I make the reference and I raise an eyebrow at her as she inspects me. I'm sure she can see the similarities between the two of us. We have the same small frame, the same pale skin, and brown hair color. The only thing that is a distinct difference between us is that her eyes are brown and mine are blue.

"Why are you here," she asks me. "Is this some type of role play? Sir only has one and I'm the one. He is very monogamous."

"Well, me being here sure shoots that little theory to hell, doesn't it? And as I said, I live here."

"Then, where is Sir?"

"Mrs. Grey, my apologies," Sawyer rushes in to defuse the situation. "She slipped in without me seeing her."

"No need to apologize, Sawyer. She has the code to the elevator, so clearly she is supposed to be here."

I politely dismiss him and he reluctantly goes back to the security room. I'm sure he is informing Christian of our house guest as we speak.

"You are…married to Sir? In real life?"

"I'm not so happy about it either at the moment," I tell her, taking note of the distain in her voice. "Leila, is it?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. Leila Williams."

"Have a seat," I tell her, motioning to sitting area. "I'm sure whatever my husband has planned for you tonight is going to require a lot of stamina, if I'm any judge. You may as well rest up."

"Sir is very exhausting in his efforts," she has the nerve to say as she sits down.

I just want to grind her into dust with my bare hands and strangle Christian for putting me in this position.

Speaking of the devil, the elevator pings and he rushes out and over to where Leila and I are sitting.

Record timing.

I guess having a sub waiting gets him moving pretty fast.

...

 **Christian's POV**

"Well look who it is," Ana says to Leila about my arrival. Her smile is like cyanide as she greets me. "I was just entertaining your stress reliever that you've scheduled for the weekend."

Leila's eyes look like they are about to pop out of her head before she lowers them to study her lap. I'm sure this all seems very bizarre to her.

But the sight of her submission while my wife is present makes me want to puke.

"Miss. Williams, you need to leave. Our contract is over. Never return here. Never contact me or my wife again and I expect you to honor the NDA you signed or risk facing the consequences," I demand of her.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Mrs. Grey," she says making her escape to the elevator.

"Pity," Ana says, watching Leila go. She is rubbing her chin to stop from biting her lip. A tell that she's hurt and trying to hide it. "She seemed like a wild one."

"Ana," I say her name in warning, but like always, she refuses to shut up.

"You really didn't have to dismiss her on my account."

"Don't start with me on this shit. You knew what my lifestyle was. Hell, you were a willing participant in it."

"Was? Looks like to me it still is your lifestyle. By the way, is it just a coincidence that she looks so much like me? Or is that some twisted game you are playing. I could have sworn you liked blondes."

"Let it go, Ana. I got rid of her. What else do you want from me?"

"You make it sound like I forced you. I was more than willing to get out of your way. I would have even taken the guest room for the next couple of days. Heck, I would have stayed at a hotel to give you all the privacy you needed."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Nothing was going to happen with her tonight, or any other night for that matter. Not since I married you."

"Really? Well, she didn't get that memo because she sure as hell came strutting in here, code to the elevator in hand. God, at least you can change the code so I won't get caught off guard by your side chicks."

"She is not my fucking side chick."

"Right, she's your sub. Glad we've cleared that up."

"I'm not going to stand here and defend myself over something I haven't even done. I'm leaving."

"I'll tell you what, since I am the odd one out here, why don't I leave. I'm sure you can still catch Leila and have a wonderful night."

She gets up to leave, putting on her coat.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I don't know. Since we're messing around, maybe I'll give Ethan a call. See if he is available for a quick fuck and some dinner, since my husband will be busy getting his rocks off with his submissive instead of satisfying his wife tonight."

I can't fucking believe she said that. A part of me knows she is doing it to tick me off but there is still a part of me that is panicking that she might follow through and call that asshole.

She pushes the elevator button, ignoring my irate demands for her to come back.

I don't move to follow her. I know Sawyer will be tailing her soon enough.

"Taylor," I call for him and he rushes out of the security room. "Make sure security and the doorman knows Leila Williams is now persona non-grade. And for fuck sake, change the damn code to the elevator."

I run my hands through my hair, pissed off at myself for the oversight. I text Sawyer to keep me informed of Ana's every move and to intervene if she goes anywhere near that blonde fucker she insisted on throwing in my face to make me jealous.

Damn if it didn't work.

...

 **Ana's POV**

Only when I am out of the elevator at ground level do I breathe a sigh of relief. I curse myself when it dawns on me that I don't have any keys. The fleet of cars are now useless to me. I decide to walk, refusing to go back up and see Christian again.

I head toward Pike Market. I don't bother to call Ethan. It was an empty threat anyway. I just walk to clear my head, still feeling the blood boiling through my veins. I am livid beyond reason. The nerve of that bitch just coming into my home to fuck my husband.

I wanted to knock her out when she bowed her head at him. Right before I showed her who Christian belongs to, but I didn't feel confident enough to do it. I would have been beyond hurt if he'd pushed me away in front of her.

I don't know how long I've been walking, but I know Sawyer is somewhere in an SUV behind me, tracking my every move for Christian. I have half a mind to go over to Ethan's and really give the man something to talk about. But I refuse to play into that. My husband may be a cheater but I'm not. I stupidly believe in the vows we took and even though the reasons we married weren't pure, I plan on honoring them.

I come upon an outside market and I stop to look around.

"Ana."

I sigh at him calling my name and kick myself for still getting a tingle up my spine when I get a peripheral view of him coming up beside me.

"What are you doing here, Christian," I say, pretending to be interested in some sea finds that's been made into jewelry. "I thought you'd be balls deep in Leila by now."

"Is that what you really think, that I would cheat on you?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore. Things haven't exactly been great between us. I am just always so confused and frustrated over you, Christian."

A necklace has caught my eye. Its charm is made of a perfectly round piece of blue sea glass that has a sandy wave painted on it. I cup the charm in my hand to get a better look at it.

That huge wave describes exactly how overwhelmed I've been feeling lately. Like I'm caught up in some deadly tsunami from the 10.0 earthquake that is Christian Grey.

"It brings out your eyes," Christian whispers to me, taking the silver chain off the hook to pay for it, having no idea what I think of it.

"Ana, I had completely forgot all about her," he says, slipping the necklace on my neck. I peek down at the sandy wave that I'm now wearing before looking up at Christian. I give him a sly smile as I play with the charm that represents him. "It wasn't until Sawyer informed me of her arrival that I remembered her. She means nothing to me."

"Why does she look like me?"

"It was my way of trying to get you out of my system."

"Did it work?"

"No," he sighs defeated, taking my face in his hands. "Nothing seems to work where you're concerned. I can't seem to form a good enough weapon against you."

I move out of his hands and continue to walk, trying to put distance between us so that I can still think properly. He continues to follow me.

We come upon a fruit stand and I stop to look it over. The vendor sees me eyeing the green grapes and she insists I try a one.

"Good, no," she asks, hopeful and I nod my head with a moan.

"Very good."

"You try, Senor," she tells Christian.

I hold a grape to his lips before he can protest. I catch my breath at the sight of his mouth opening to take it in.

I clear my throat as I eat another.

"Es good, no," she asks Christian.

I smirk at him. There is no way this woman is going to let us get away without buying her grapes.

"Tantalizing," he says and I know he isn't talking about the grapes as he presses his lips into mine.

The woman is now happy as she smiles at him and then me. Us kissing from her grapes pretty much grantees she's made her sale.

"You buy," she says it as a statement and not a question as she packs up the grapes.

Christian tells her to throw in some peaches as well.

"For that fresh baked pie you owe me," he jokes and I roll my eyes.

She thanks us and we move on.

"Ana," Christian calls to me, holding on to my elbow to turn me around and stop me from walking away.

"I believe you, Christian," I tell him before he can say anything. "I just wasn't expecting her. It caught me off guard."

"I know. Let me make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Come out to dinner with me tonight?"

"Why should I?"

"Do you have to be pigheaded about everything?"

"Fine, I will have dinner with you. Because…I'm hungry."

He looks down at my hand as I rub my belly.

…

We take the R8 to a small bistro close by. Its quaint, semi private, and right on the water.

"This reminds me of our honeymoon," I tell him, looking around.

"Me too," he agrees.

"I wish we were still there," I tell him.

"Well, there really is no reason for us to not pretend like we are."

His smile matches mine as we fall back into our honeymoon pretenses.

….

 **Christian's POV**

This fuck up with Leila has thrown what I've been working on for the past week for a loop and I need to get things back on track. I've come to far to let a sub screw it all up.

I am surprised at how easy I fall into conversation with Ana as we try to recapture our honeymoon. I can see she is desperate to make this work between us, to make some kind of real connection.

My motives may not be as clear cut as Ana's, but I can't deny I enjoy her company, especially when she is unguarded the way she was on our honeymoon.

I take the opportunity to do what my father suggest. I push aside my anger and focus on my other feelings. It takes some effort on my part, but I manage it enough to get the job done.

One sex hazed Ana coming right up.

We barely make it past desert, one taste of the pie she ordered and I am pulling her out of the bistro back to Escala. We lose our clothes somewhere along the elevator to the great room.

"What if someone walks in on us," she asks as she halts my attempt to take off her bra.

"They know better," I assure her, lifting her left leg and wrapping it around my waist.

My hand ventures down to touch her core.

"Are you wet for me," I ask her. I already know the answer. I can feel it through her panties.

"Yes," she says, her voice husky with need as I circle her clit through the wet fabric covering it.

I growl, siting her on the couch. I strip off my boxers before getting on my knees to feast on her. I quickly remove her bra and panties. There is no way I can go another second without being inside of her.

No matter what else I may feel about her, she is still my drug of choice and I face the fact that she will always be.

It's a sobering realization.

"Christian," she moans grabbing on to my neck as I spread her legs wide and slide my dick deep into her.

"Fuck," I whisper as my skin is being pricked with hot needles of pleasure. Every nerve ending is alive and focused on the way my dick feels sliding in and out of her.

I watch her face as she lets go of her inhibitions about being caught and allows me to do with her as I will.

The city lights from the windows behind her cast a beautiful glow on her skin. Every inch of her turns me on and on as I slowly slide in and out of her.

The sea glass charm on the necklace I bought for her falls at her ear as I start to pound harder. She screams my name as a wave as perfect as the one painted on her necklace overtakes us both.

Her pussy sucks up my cum as I empty myself inside. Collapsing on top of her, I rest my head where my baby is growing.

I have just enough energy to pick an already asleep Ana up and carry her to bed.

As I play back the recording of us fucking on the CCTV camera, I realize the effect I was hoping for worked.

I am cast in shadow but the image of Ana is unmistakable.

I smile watching it play out, knowing how easy it will be to prove that it wasn't me with her.

Her wedding ring even catches the light of the camera perfectly as she fucks some guy in our living room while pregnant with my baby.

 _How very reckless of you, Ana._

 **...**

I sit watching her sleep so peaceful as another nail in her coffin has been put in place.

I've never seen anything so beautiful.

I've never wanted to destroy anything so beautiful.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Pinterest has been updated. It shows a great picture of the recorded couch sex. Like I always say, I'm not very good with description.**

 **You can find me on Facebook under lanieloveu or in the group The Playroom of the FSOG Sisterhood.**

 **See you next week.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	16. These Violent Delights have Violent Ends

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 16**

 **These Violent Delights have Violent Ends**

 **Christian's POV**

"Good evening, Mr. Grey," Gail greets me when I pass through the kitchen, putting my briefcase down. "Would you like me to start serving dinner now?"

"Give me about an hour," I answer her, eyeing the outgoing mail on the counter. "It smells delicious."

I pick up the large package and read that its being sent to Jack Hyde. I don't even have to open it to know what it is but I do so anyway. I'm not happy to see she's been working behind my back. I knew I should have just fired her.

This is what I get for being nice-another betrayal.

"Where is Mrs. Grey?"

"In the bedroom, Sir. She wanted to rest a little before dinner."

"Is she feeling ill?"

The idea of her working herself sick angers me.

"She didn't say specifically, but she seemed in good spirts today."

...

"What the hell is this," I ask Ana, coming into our bedroom, waving the envelope at her.

"I'm sure you can see what it is," she comes back at me, sitting up from where she was resting on her side of the bed.

The brief smile she had on her lips when I first entered is now gone.

"I see that it's being couriered to Jack Hyde. I see that it's a manuscript for a potential novel. What I don't see is why Hyde sent it to you in the first place."

"He sends them for me to read."

"For what purpose?"

"Because I like reading."

"Really? So why does the note attached say you've highlighted some major revisions?" I flip through the pages and eye them as they fan past me. "Why is the whole damn thing filled with your little red pen markings and notes in the margins?"

She sighs in frustration at me for picking at her, but I don't fucking care. She's been working behind my damn back. I can't even trust her not to do that much.

"You know, its illegal opening other people's mail," she says, taking the manuscript from me and putting it back in its envelope.

"You're my wife."

"I hate when you say it like that."

"How do I say it?"

"Like you own me. Like whatever crap you want to do to me is okay because I'm 'your wife'. You make me seem like your pet."

"I hadn't realized," I tell her. "You used to like being my pet. Or was that part of the act?"

"No, it wasn't an act. I did like it. I still do, but Christian back then you didn't despise me. I know what I did was unforgivable-"

"Nevermind."

"Can we just talk about what happened for a minute?"

"No, and forget I brought it up."

"No, because clearly its bothering you. It wasn't all an act, Christian-"

"I don't want to hear it, Ana."

Her shoulders slump in reaction to me as I shut her down and shut her out. She mutters something under her breath but I can't quite make out what it is. Its better I not know. I don't think I could stomach it if it was more lies.

"I'm calling Jerry Roach," I tell her, taking the envelope back. "This stops now."

"You will do no such thing," she snatches it back from me, hugging it protectively to her chest like it means the world to her. That only makes me want to rip it away from her more. "You've already made it so I can't go in to work, at least let me have this."

"No, Ana. No work means NO WORK. Not sneaking around lying behind my back and working yourself to exhaustion."

"I'm not exhausted from work. It makes me happy."

"Happy? Is that why you're in here lying down?"

"I'm pregnant, Christian."

"I'm glad you finally remember that fact and if you continue to accept manuscripts from Hyde when you are supposed to be NOT working, his ass will be NOT working as well, permanently."

Satisfied that my threat has hit its mark, I storm out of the room, snatching the manuscript from her arms, like I plan to do our son, and take it with me.

"ASSHOLE," Ana yells right before I hear her fall back on the bed and sob.

I lean against the door, taking some form of sick pleasure in knowing that I can hurt her this badly. But guilt begins to rise in me. I must stop myself from storming back into the room, taking her into my arms, and promising to give her anything she wants to stop her from crying.

I quickly abandoned the door and push those feelings back down.

Now is not the time to give in to the weakness she brings out in me. It has never been proven to work in my favor where she's concerned.

I walk away, loathing the battle within me. _When will I ever be free of it?_

…..

 _Three Weeks Later_

 **Ana's POV**

I'm in the second trimester of my pregnancy. So far everything has been going well. The baby is developing like it should and my iron is back to normal, thanks to the efforts of Mrs. Jones cooking for me.

My blood pressure was a little high when Christian and I saw Dr. Green yesterday, so she wants me to come in to get it checked by her nurse again today.

I'm just waiting for Christian so we can go over to her office together. I told him he didn't have to make this appointment. All the nurse is going to do is check my pressure again, but of course, he insists.

He and I are barely on speaking terms right now. I just couldn't put up with his mood swings anymore.

He keeps me on a sea saw of emotions and it makes me sick trying to figure out if he's going to come home and yell at me or drag me off to an all-night fuckfest in bed. Both seem to be punishing.

While I've withdrawn deep into myself, he's spent his time drowning himself in work. I overheard him talking to Taylor about a deal he is working on in Tokyo. The talks are becoming strained. Ros is handling it but he may have to travel to Japan to deal with things in person. He wants Taylor to prepare Gail if they need to leave because they will be gone for at least a few weeks.

The fact that he is telling Taylor for Gail's benefit but he doesn't care enough to even tell me doesn't help me feel any better about where we stand.

I am more hurt than surprised by it because I really don't expect him to inform me of his travels at this point. Things between us are now tense at best.

I didn't even bring up the trip because I didn't want to bother arguing with him about it. There is really no point. He just does what he wants anyway. I've learned to pick my battles with him, but those are still leaving me exhausted and after its all over, I still end up losing.

When I make a move, he shoots me down. When I try to venture beyond the locations he has deemed "safe" he stops me. Sawyer will do it by proxy and if he fails to get me to listen, which is often, Christian will show up in person to get the job done.

A quick trip to the mini mart has become world war III between us when I'm not allowed to go alone, especially since I have "Gail to get me whatever I want".

Every effort I make to assert some form of normalcy in my life away from him is met with resistance at best and pure anger at worst.

It all came to a head when he arrived home last week to see Ethan visiting me. He'd brought over Root beer and the most sinfully delicious fried chicken I'd ever ate and I was thoroughly enjoying myself. It felt like old times hanging out with him. Its hard to believe that old times were only a few short weeks ago. It feels like an eternity.

Maybe I was having a little too much fun when Christian walked in to see me sitting next to Ethan grinning from ear to ear. Especially since it had been a long time he and I hung out like that. Not since our honeymoon really.

 _"_ _What the hell are you playing at now Ana," he came in pissed beyond reason at seeing us sitting on the couch together._

 _It wasn't even the couch he and I had sex on. Even though I got it steamed clean, I wouldn't let anyone but us sit on it._

 _The fact that he was three hours early from work let me know that Sawyer had given him a heads up about my visitor._

 _"_ _I just came by to check on Ana," Ethan told him._

 _"_ _This is between me and my wife."_

 _"_ _Maybe so, but I'm not going to sit here and let you yell at her."_

 _"_ _Then get the hell out."_

 _"_ _This is 'your wife's' place too the last I checked-"_

 _"_ _Ethan, its okay. You don't have to defend me. We'll continue this another time."_

 _"_ _I'm not leaving you alone with him."_

 _"_ _I'll be fine. I promise, okay? Please."_

 _Christian was getting more and more upset by the exchange between Ethan and me._

 _I moved to walk him to the elevator._

 _"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"_

 _"I'm just walking him out," I told him._

 _"You are not going any goddamn where with him."_

 _"Don't make it worse for yourself, Ana,"_ _Ethan told me before talking to Christian._ _"I'm calling her in fifteen minutes._ _If I hear the hint of anything wrong in her voice,_ _I'm coming back over here and I'm bringing the cops with me."_

 _"_ _Are you suggesting I would physically harm my wife?"_

 _"_ _No. I'm flat out saying it."_

 _"_ _Ethan," I whispered to him. Did he really think Christian would hurt me like that?_

 _"_ _I'm cool, Ana," he told me, but I could see that he wasn't and that he truly believed it. "I just can't get why you married into this."_

 _That was the first time I had seen my marriage through someone else's eyes and I didn't like it. Up until that point, I could live in some kind of sick denial that everything was normal between us or at the very least that if it wasn't, it would get better in time. I held on to the believe that Christian would keep his word about promising to try. I held on to the fact that once he got over being angry with me, that he would see how much I cared about him._

 _What I fool I'd been._

 _"_ _You never answered my question," Christian continued to badger me after Ethan left._

 _"_ _Wasn't it obvious," I said, gathering up the empty root beer bottles and plates, taking them to the kitchen. Christian was right behind me. "I'm not 'allowed' to leave the house, so Ethan came over to check on me like he said. We were just hanging out."_

 _"_ _First, Anastasia, you are allowed to leave the house any damn time you please as long as Sawyer goes with you. And second, you know damn well I don't want that fucker here."_

 _"Well,_ _I didn't realize we get to make no visitors lists. I need to add your family on mine because they sure as hell can drop by and lace into me at their leisure."_

 _"_ _Katherine Kavanagh is not my family and I already ripped Elliot a new ass for bringing her over here with that bullshit."_

 _"_ _No, I'm glad they came because now I know how your family feels about the baby. To hate me is one thing but to talk shit about an innocent baby, is just low. Even if it wasn't yours, which IT IS."_

 _"_ _I fucking know that he's mine, Anastasia."_

 _"_ _Well tell them. Because it won't change no matter how much they try to hate it away."_

 _"_ _Fuck telling them. This is about Ethan, and me coming home seeing him cozied up to MY WIFE."_

 _"_ _Will you please stop saying it like that."_

 _"_ _Fine," he said to me before bellowing for Taylor._

 _"_ _Sir?"_

 _"_ _Ethan Kavanagh is no longer allowed entry. Make sure everyone knows."_

 _Taylor stood unsure of what to do. I knew he and Gail couldn't help but hear us argue and he knew how I would feel about him banning my friend all because my husband wanted to piss on me._ _I was furious at Christian for putting him in that position._

 _He looked at Taylor, wondering why he's wasn't moving to follow his orders._

 _"_ _You are such a bastard," I spat out at Christian, leaving the room to keep Taylor from getting in trouble._

I've been sleeping in the guest room ever since.

I don't even bother trying to be independent anymore. I just don't have it in me to deal with the fallout.

He has finally succeeded in wearing me down.

I feel like the ultimate submissive on permanent total power exchange and knowing him, that is exactly what he wants me to feel.

...

"Mrs. Grey," Sawyer's voice brings me out of my thoughts and I turn from the window in the great room to face him. "Mr. Grey is here."

I'm not sure which Grey it is.

"Carrick Grey, Ma'am," he clarifies.

I nod, moving away from the window to greet him.

"Mr. Grey," I say to him.

"Oh, call me Carrick. We are family now, after all."

"Carrick," I correct myself and he smiles warmly at me. Like he doesn't think I'm a gold digging slut, to hear Kate tell it.

"I came here to see that stubborn son of mine. They tell me he left work a little while ago."

"He did. He's probably running late. He should be here soon. Can I get you anything?"

"Not at all, you shouldn't be waiting on anyone in your condition. How is that grandbaby of mine doing?"

I frown in confusion. I could have sworn he thought I was just using being knocked up with someone else's baby to trap Christian.

"Ana, I know Kate and Elliot made you aware of some things, but I can assure you I don't share in the rest of the family's opinions. In fact, I have forbidden them all from disturbing you and Christian's lives with their nonsense. This is a time you should be experiencing the joy of preparing for parenthood. So don't you worry yourself about them. We'll revisit things after the baby is born."

"Thank you," I tell him. "I..um-"

For the life of me, I can't think of anything else to say, so I stay quiet.

He studies me with such concern that I have to look away from the weight of his stare. Thank God Christian comes in before it turns awkward.

"Dad," he said to him before greeting me. "We'll be done in a minute, Ana."

"Take your time," I tell him. "It was nice seeing you again, Carrick."

"You too, my dear. Take care of yourself. You have a little one to think about now."

"I will," I tell him. Excusing myself to the bedroom. I purposely go into Christian's so his father won't know we are not sharing the same room. I don't know why I'm covering at this point. I guess I still have my pride and the Greys are the last people I want to know that my marriage is already failing.

...

 **Christian's POV**

I come home to see dad and Ana talking and it looks like polite conversation, thank fuck. The last thing we need is more family drama. I am still pissed at Elliot for bringing that slut he's engaged to over here to pull that shit on Ana.

"Dad," I call to him before greeting her. "We'll be done in a minute, Ana."

"Take your time," she tells me. "It was nice seeing you again, Carrick."

"You too, my dear. Take care of yourself. You have a little one to think about now."

She nods and then walks away to our bedroom. Dad and I watch her go. The sorrow that she carries with her as she does is palpable and judging by the look on his face as he watches her, I can tell Dad feels it too.

"Is she sick," he bombards me with questions as soon as I close the door to my private office. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Of course not, why would you ask that," I try my best to play it off.

"Because she looks awful," he tells me. "She is supposed to be glowing, but she looks drawn and rundown. She used to be so full of fire when she'd come over with you for dinner. I enjoyed her company but now as she talked, she was just so docile."

"Those dinners were a long time ago, Dad," I reason with him, not wanting to hear the truth about how Ana is doing.

"It wasn't that long ago," he tells me. "Regardless, you were supposed to be keeping her sex hazed. She doesn't look sexed up to me. She doesn't look relaxed at all. If I may be blunt, she looks dead. There is no life in her eyes, or her mouth for that matter. I was expecting her to give me a little hell for the way the family has shunned her, but I got nothing. The change in her is quite disturbing. I think she should see someone. Maybe Flynn."

"She doesn't need a goddamn psychiatrist," I tell him, afraid that I have pushed her too hard and caused this.

"Christian, she is in the midst of a severe depression. Now, I don't know if its pregnancy hormones at this early stage in the game and I can't even ask you mother without alerting her but something is terribly wrong."

I know deep down he's is right to worry. He isn't the first person to express concern for her.

Gail and Taylor have come to me on separate occasions about this very thing and none is more concerned than Sawyer. Taylor tells me he is reporting about more of what she's not doing than what she is. He's even recently gone against protocol, offering to not accompany her if she goes out but she doesn't take him up on the offer.

Ethan came by twice and twice, Sawyer went against his orders to let him in but Ana refused to see him. She will occasionally talk to him on the phone to calm his worry about her, but that's as far as it goes.

Something has gotten Raymond Steele's dander up because he has been calling her more frequently as well. I don't know if Ethan knows Mr. Steele, but I have a feeling he's whispered something in the man's ear.

"Are you two getting along," dad pushes me for answers.

"Things could be better between us," I confess.

"Last I heard you were taking my advice. Is that not the case? What's happened to change things?"

"It's my fault Ana's depressed, dad," I drop pretenses and tell him the truth. "I fucked up. I've really fucked up with Ana."

"What have you done?"

"I've been a complete ass."

"You've always been a complete ass, she knows that. She's used to that. Now tell me the real goings on."

I close my eyes feeling contemptible at what I'm about to say.

"I've forced her to do things. I've forced her to quit working. I've forced her to not go out without taking a CPO who has strict orders to report her every move to me and stop her from doing things I don't approve of. I forced her to stop hanging out with her best friend because he's a man even though I know she has no interest in him."

"Then, why do it?"

"Because she's mine," I tell him.

He gives me the same stern look I used to get when I would say that about why I wouldn't let anyone play with my toys as a child. It always made me feel foolish for making such a selfish statement and now is no exception as I give him my same shameful look.

My behavior has come back on me and it is about to get me a good ole fashion ass whooping at the hands of Carrick Grey.

"This was not part of the plan, Christian," he berates me. "Why not let her work if the doctor says its okay for her to do so? I get the need for the CPO, but why the reporting and the intervening in her life in such a way? Why not let her go out in protective privacy?"

"Because she doesn't need to go anywhere. Because I don't want her to go anywhere."

"Son," he says, softening up to me. "I know you are afraid of losing her again, but you are holding on to her too tight."

"I'm not afraid of that. I fucking hate her. After the baby is born, I want her gone. In the meantime, I want her to suffer, violently."

 _There. Fuck that afraid of losing her shit._

"Is that truly how you feel?"

"Yes. I find delight in it."

"To quote a wise man: 'These violent delights have violent ends', son."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean," I ask him.

I know the quote and I don't find it fitting. Ana and I are not a couple of damn star-crossed lovers against the world.

"It means you need to figure out what you truly want before you lose it all. Because I'm not buying what you are trying to sell me right now. You are notorious for being led by your anger but now I'm afraid Ana and the baby are in your path of destruction. If you are not careful, you will succeed in destroying them. Is that really what you want?"

I get up to pace. The emotions I've been trying hard to keep separate are bleeding into each other and I am running out of ways to stop it.

"Of course I don't want to destroy my baby."

"And what about his mother? What about your wife? They are one now, you realize?"

I sit down with a heavy sigh as I admit the truth to myself and to my dad.

"I take no delight in hurting her. But I don't want her to hurt me either."

"The girl I just saw can't hurt anyone. Perhaps by leaving you, maybe."

He thinks the last part out loud.

"I know," I say pulling at my hair. "She won't even banter with me anymore. She barely says a word to me or to anyone for that matter. My staff is worried sick about her. I think I've broken her."

"You can still fix the mess you've made."

"What if I can't? What if its beyond repair?"

"She's still here. She hasn't walked out on you. She could have left and taken you for everything that you've got. You have no prenup so she has you over a barrel. The fact that she hasn't done that tells me she still has faith in you. Now you need to ask her if she is still willing to try again. And if all else fails, get down on your knees and beg."

"I can't do that. To hell with that."

My anger flares up again.

"Christian, there comes a time when you have to take a risk, as a businessman you know that. The risk right now is your ego. Is it worth the risk of bruising it to get what you want?"

"I'll have what I want in a few more months without risking it," I remind him.

I narrow my eyes as dad shakes his head in judgement of me.

"You are still as stubborn as the day we brought you home. Back then, I admired it. Now I just want to shack it out of you. I get you're not willing to admit the truth of what you want. I can understand your fears. Your mother and I have tried to calm them over the years, but they are rooted deep within you. You don't even realize how far down they go. But stop beating up on Ana to hide from them. She's pregnant with your child. She doesn't need the stress of that shit."

"I know."

"Do you? Because she is a shell of herself and that is directly on you."

"I know, Dad."

"Then fix it."

"I will."

...

I see my father out then go in search of Ana. She is standing in our room with her back to me lost in thought.

I notice a small bag being packed on the bed.

 _She's leaving me?_ It sends me into a panic attack.

 _What if she doesn't want to come back this time?_

My issues with abandonment hit me full force as my dad's words ring in my ears.

He was wrong, she is leaving me. My shit has finally pushed her away.

The thought is making it hard for me to breath and the room starts to spin. I instantly recognize it.

Panic Attack.

Shit, I haven't had one of these in years and never this strong before. My heart is racing out of my chest.

I am completely caught off guard and I'm unable to control it.

My efforts become more strained and I am violently shaking, trying to take air into my lungs so I won't pass out.

Fuck, its never been this bad before. I feel like I'm going to die.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Pinterest has been updated.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing and thank you ladies of the sisterhood.**


	17. Breaking Bad

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Breaking Bad**

 **Christian's POV**

I see my father out then go in search of Ana. I find her still in our room. She is standing with her back to me, lost in thought.

She is unaware of my presents and her demeaner is unguarded. I stand silently watching her. I can see how tired she looks and how troubled she seems as she stares out at the city, one arm folded protectively over her stomach.

"Looks like it's just going to be me and you for a while kiddo," she says, looking down at her stomach. "I'm not sure how things are going to work out with me and your daddy, but I do know he loves you very much."

I want to ask her what she means by it being just the two of them for a while because I don't like the sound of it. The phone she has in her hand rings and she answers it before I get the chance to speak. I stay quiet to listen in, wondering who could be calling her.

"I was just calling you back from earlier. I really didn't want anything," she says to whoever it is that's returned her phone call. "No, it's not too cold right now. It's been very nice here lately."

She looks out the window again.

 _I know it's not Ethan she's talking to. He knows what the damn weather is like here._

"As nice as its been, I still can't wait to leave Seattle and come home."

 _Come home? What the fuck does that supposed to mean?_

This conversation is making me more and more uneasy by the second.

 _Who the fuck is she talking to?_

"You and I have a lot to catch up on, Ray," she continues with a sad little laugh.

So that's what her dad has been calling her for lately. He is trying to get her to move back with him and judging by her end of the conversation, she's agreed.

"I have so much to tell you and it's not like I'll be missed much around here anyway," she goes on to say.

 _She's been wanting to leave and she hasn't mentioned a word of it to me. She IS leaving and she hasn't told me a damn thing._

I notice a small bag being packed on the bed with not only her clothes but some baby clothes are included. Clothes I didn't even know she bought for the baby

 _Fuck, she's leaving now. She's not even giving me a chance to talk her out of it. She's just going to walk right out the goddamn door._

Seeing her bag packed sends me into a panic attack.

 _What if she doesn't come back? What if she doesn't want to come back this time? What if I've fucked it up so bad, I've lost her and the baby?_

My issues with abandonment hit me full force and the thought of her leaving is making it hard for me to breath. I recognize what's happening to me instantly.

Panic Attack.

 _Shit, I haven't had one of these in years._

I am completely caught off guard by the intensity of it and I'm unable to control it.

My efforts become more strained and I am violently shaking, trying to get air into my lungs. The room starts to spin and I fear I may pass out.

 _Fuck, it's never been this bad before. I feel like I'm dying._

"Christian?"

I hear Ana's voice. It sounds faint, like an Angel speaking to me _._

 _I've gone to heaven and God has taken pity on my pathetic existence, seeing fit to give me a beautiful Angel that looks like Ana._

"Christian," she calls again and its clearer this time.

I look over to see that I am very much alive and scaring the shit out of the real Ana. She drops her phone and rushes to my side.

The fact that she is close to me now gives me an overwhelming sense of comfort and I hold on to it. The terrified look on her face as she studies me, gives me the strength I need to get control over the situation so I can reassure her.

"Panic Attack," I pant out to her and she nods her head in understanding, but her eyes are still wide with worry.

"What can I do," she asks, looking round the room wildly for something she can use to help calm me.

Coming up empty, she turns for the door, but I grab her. She spins around to face me again. Her hair whips around to one shoulder before falling back in place to frame her face.

 _My god she is beautiful._

"Just stay with me," I tell her.

I take her into my arms and press her into me. I bury my nose in her hair, filling my lungs with her essence.

 _The one thing I haven't all out destroyed_.

She goes stiff in my arms, feeling unsure of my embrace. I haven't held her like this for weeks. But she quickly relaxes, wrapping her own arms around my waist.

She holds on to me, comforting me, riding the panic attack out with me.

The tenderness in her voice and the sweet words letting me know I'll be okay she's whispering, touches me in parts of my soul I didn't know existed.

She only lets me go once my breathing returns to normal.

"Are you okay now," she asks me, holding my cheek with the soft palm of one hand while wiping the dampness off my forehead with the other.

"Don't go," I ask of her, holding on to that hand on my cheek like it was my lifeline.

She looks at me in question.

"To your dad's. You told him you were coming home, but this is your home, Ana. You and the baby belong here with me."

"I was just going to visit for a few days," she explains. "I really didn't think you'd miss me."

"Of course I'll miss you. I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be here without you and the baby."

"Is that why you had a panic attack? You thought I was leaving you?"

I only nod, feeling weak in my confession. She catches her breath. I don't know if she is surprised by my honesty or the fact that her leaving would cause such a reaction from me.

"Me visiting my step dad doesn't mean I'm leaving you and I would never take the baby away."

"Your packing your clothes. The baby's clothes."

"Its just a little fishing outfit. I thought Ray would get a kick out of it. To kind of lesson the whole sting of things," she explains with a shrug.

"Once you're there, you may not want to come back."

"Well, you haven't given me much reason to with your constant need to punish me. I wish you would just tie me up and get it out of your system all at once. I don't think I can take much more of it."

"That's not what I've been…" I start to deny it, but I can't even get the words out as the truth clicks into place and I realize that is exactly what I've been doing. "I have been punishing you."

"For betraying you the way that I did."

"No, Ana. That's not why."

"What else could it be? What else is there, besides getting pregnant," she worries. "Christian, you know I didn't do that on purpose. I didn't do it to trap you."

"Damnit, Ana," I say, taking her face in her hands to get her to listen to me. "I know that you didn't. That's not the reason. None of those are the reasons, alright."

"Then tell me what is. Why have you been so hot and cold with me? Why do you get so angry with me? Why do you make being here so hard to take, if its not about what I did?"

I take a breath and blow it out so hard it ruffles her bangs. I absentmindedly smooth them back down before I finally speak the truth.

"Because I… Jesus, Ana… I don't even know how to say it out loud," I tell her, running my hands through my own hair now. "I don't know how to explain it right."

"Try."

"I like having you around," I tell her, oversimplifying it.

The confused frown that comes over her face almost makes me laugh.

"And that pisses you off?"

"Very much so, yes."

"Why?"

"I don't like needing people. Especially people I can't trust. I don't like how it makes me feel. So I get angry. I do fucked up shit and force people to leave. It's easier than-" I stop, unable to say the words.

"Letting people hurt you," she says the for me.

"There is only been one other person in my life that I needed because I was too young and defenseless against to help myself against it then. When she let me down, I promised I would never let anyone that close to me again. But somehow you managed to slip in between the cracks in the walls I've built up over the years."

"I did that?"

"I asked you to be my girlfriend, for fuck sakes. That was huge for me, Ana."

"I know."

"I don't think you do."

"I do now and I know I messed it all up."

"Its done. We just have to… move forward."

"How can we?"

"We can figure it out. Just stay with me."

"Christian-"

"Don't leave, Ana."

"Christian, I'm miserable here with the way things have been between us, but I won't leave you."

"Why? I know I deserve it. You have no idea how much I deserve it. Why have you put up with me?"

"Because I was more miserable without you. I missed you when we were apart. More than I've lead you to believe. I just wish that you would still try to meet me half way in this."

"I want to. But ever since we came back...its just not very easy for me, Ana."

"At least you're talking to me about how you feel, finally," she says before a brilliant smile graces her lips. It has a hint of mischief in it that I haven't seen since we got back from our honeymoon. "Maybe the lack of oxygen went to your head."

I roll my eyes at her smart mouth.

 _God, I've missed it._

"I hate keeping you at arm's length. I hate what I know I'm doing to you, but I'm just so..."

"So what?"

"I don't know if I can trust you, Ana?"

"I can help you with that if you would just talk to me instead of keeping it all balled up inside."

"I'm talking to you now," I remind her.

"Are you sure its not because the lack of oxygen scattered your brain cells," she says again, feeling my forehead with the back of her hand to check if I'm getting sick.

"No," I tell her, moving my head just beyond her hand. "And you aren't leaving me?"

"No," she whispers.

I lean in to kiss her but she pulls away.

"Christian, please don't do this to me anymore."

"Do what?"

"Don't make me feel this way if you only plan to run away afterwards. This push and pull, its killing me. These last few weeks…I can't take it anymore."

"I know," I say, cupping her face to wipe the tears that are now falling from her eyes. Guilt rises in me again at the sight of her crying but this time, I welcome it. I won't fight it any longer. "I'm so sorry, Ana. I just hate that I need you so fucking much. But I do need you. I need you so much it scares the shit out of me."

"But can't you see how much I need you too?"

"You do?"

"Of course, I do. Christian, you matter to me. More than anyone ever has."

"Ana, can we try again. I won't fuck it up this time."

"Christian, don't say it if you don't really mean it."

"I do mean it. I know we still have a lot of shit to work through, but I do mean it."

I draw her closer. This time she doesn't pull away.

"I'm trusting you," she says.

"Let me prove to you that you can."

I kiss away her tears before my lips find hers. The tears have made them so soft.

She whimpers as I kiss her, melting her body into mine, giving herself to me once again.

"I've missed this," I tell her, picking her up in my arms and carrying her bridal style to our bed. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she whispers to me, giggling at the feel of my lips teasing her neck as I make my way slowly down her body, pulling her dress as off as I go.

I quickly shed my clothes and nestle myself between her legs, taking my time in feasting on my favorite desert.

"Mmmm, honey pie," I growl.

I am rewarded with another giggle at the pet name I've given this delectable pussy of hers. Its been so long since I've tasted her. I can't help but indulge and lap her up like a dog in heat as she cums hard in my mouth.

The taste of her goes right to my dick making it rock hard. She sighs loudly, releasing all of her tension.

"Did that feel good?"

"It felt so good," she whispers more to herself, coming down from her high. "God, how I needed that."

Her body relaxes as a hum of a moan escapes her throat.

"What else do you need, Ana?"

I need to be inside of her, but I hold off. My need to satisfy her is stronger.

"Right now," she asks, watching me as I make my way back up to her.

"At this very moment," I say, kissing her lips.

"I need to cum again."

"And how do you need to cum?"

"I need to cum with you inside me."

Her words are my undoing.

"Come here," I tell her, dragging her on top of me. "I need to see you cum."

She straddles me, placing her opening at the tip of my dick.

"Sssss," I hiss as I watch her juices coat my tip and roll down my shaft.

I almost cum as I watch myself disappear inside of her.

Her moans and movements are getting quicker as she rides me. I buck up to meet her, making sure I hit her at that spot she loves so much.

"Oh, yes," she moans, as I play with her clit with my thumb.

I notice the tiny baby bump that was once her flat belly and I place my hand over it. She smiles down at me, placing her hand on top of mine.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful, Ana," I tell her, moving my hands to grab hold of her hips as she grinds into me. I moan at the feel of her juices coating my dick. I know she is close to cumming. "Let me see you cum for me. Let me hear how good it feels."

I lace her hands with my own to steady her and she holds on tight, throwing her head back and screaming my name as she cums.

"Fuck, Ana," I moan, cumming a second behind her, pumping my load into her that has been built up inside my balls for weeks. Her tight pussy eagerly squeezes out every drop from me.

She collapses on top of me and I flip us on our sides. One of her hands finds its way into my hair while the other is at my lower back, careful not to go up too far.

I spill out of her as we break our connection. Our juices ooze down her legs and puddle the bed. I move so that I am on my back while she is on her stomach next to me.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needed it," she teases, looking over at me with her eyes dancing.

"I really fucking needed it," I admit to her.

I am damn near dozing off until I feel the heat of her stare. I catch her studying me. The frown on her face lets me know instantly what she's thinking.

"I'm not going to run," I tell her, making her smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, we better get going to this appointment you left work early for," she says, lying her head down, and closing my eyes.

Shit, I had forgotten all about it.

She is making no attempt to get up and the sighs that are coming from her lets me know she really has no intention of moving.

"We pay enough to have them wait," I tell her, tracing her bare arm with the pads of my fingers before I pull up close to spoon her. "No more sleeping in the guest room?"

"No more," she answers me, right before she falls asleep.

I kiss her shoulder before falling right behind her, finding peace in her for the first time since we came back from our honeymoon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oops. sorry about that little bit of foreboding. I deleted it. Its gone*poof***

 **Pinterest has been updated.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing**.


	18. Truth and Consequences

**Enjoy**

* * *

 **Sugar Daddy**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Truth and Consequences**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up with only Christian's pillow to hold on to.

Doubts about the strength of our new connection starts to creep in as I look around the empty bedroom.

"Good, you're awake," Christian comes in from the bathroom all dressed and smelling good. "I let you sleep as long as I could, but we need to get going."

"Okay," I breathe out, relieved.

He sits down before me on the bed, taking note of my reaction to seeing him.

"What is it," he asks.

"Nothing. I was just worried when I saw you weren't in bed. I thought maybe you'd changed your mind."

"I haven't." He brushes my hair out of my face before cupping my cheek. "I won't. I meant what I said, Ana. I'm ready to try."

"Okay. Good."

"Do you believe me?"

"I believe you. I just hate waking up alone."

"I'll try to prevent that as much as possible," he says, kissing me. "How about I make it up to you."

"Christian," I squeal when he pulls off my covers and gets between my legs.

I want to protest. To tell him that we are already two hours late to see the nurse, but the feel of his tongue on me takes over all my reasoning.

"Mmmm. You taste so good," he says after I cum in his mouth.

…

"What excuse are we going to use for being this late," I ask him, walking into Doctor Green's office.

"The truth. I was too busy sexing up my wife to get her here on time."

"Oh my God," I groan at the embarrassing thought while praying she doesn't ask the reason.

And thank God she didn't as she lets us right in and straps me to the electric blood pressure machine.

Christian smirks at me. I know he's thinking some perverted thought of me being strapped into something so I roll my eyes at him.

The nurse takes my blood pressure twice on my right arm before switching to my left to take it twice more.

I look over at Christian and his brow is now furrowed in concern.

"Is something wrong," he asks the nurse.

"Give me one moment, please. I just need to consult with the Doctor."

"About what," Christian asks her.

"I will only be one moment, Mr. Grey."

She excuses herself and leaves us alone in the exam room.

"Something is wrong," I tell Christian.

"Ana, we don't know that yet," he tries to calm me down, taking hold of my hand.

My head is starting to pound and it feels like I've caught Christian's panic attack.

I know I am squeezing his hand a little too hard, but he doesn't seem to mind as he brings our intertwined hands to his lips and kisses the back of mine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey," Dr. Green comes in.

"What's wrong," I ask her.

"Your blood pressure was still a little high so I just need to recheck it with a more accurate device," she says, strapping me to a manual cuff that she brought in with her.

"Well I'm sure its going to be through the roof now since your nurse just scared the hell out of us," Christian barks.

"I apologize," Dr. Green says, pumping up the cuff. "She was told to alert me if the findings were abnormal.

I hiss as the cuff gets very tight and hurts my arm.

"Almost done, Mrs. Grey," she says.

We all stay quiet as she places her stethoscope in her ears to listen.

"Okay, your blood pressure is much higher than it was when my nurse took it a little while ago. Mr. Grey may be right. It could be we've upset you. We'll let you rest for a little while then take it again."

"Is it that bad?"

"There is no need to push any panic buttons yet, but anything out of the norm is cause for concern when your pregnant. We want to prevent complications."

"What's causing it?"

"It can be a number of things. Fear is a very common reason, like Mr. Grey said. But since it was elevated when you came in we can rule that out as the primary cause. It could be the rise in hormones or stress. Have you been stressed lately?"

"Um, a little," I answer with the mother of all lies.

I've been nothing but stressed.

I steal a glance at Christian and the look he gives me breaks my heart. His shoulders are slumped. Fear and worry fight for time on his face. He is reeking of self-blame and self-loathing, so much so that I just want to take him in my arms and hold him or shake him hard until he stops.

"If work is an issue-"

"It's not," I tell her.

"Things haven't been easy at home for her, Dr. Green," Christian tells her. "I'm afraid I'm to blame for that."

"Christian, don't."

"It's the truth, Ana."

"I see," Dr. Green. "Well, it's important to keep our moms-to-be happy and healthy, so let's work towards that. How are you feeling right now, Ana?"

"My head is pounding."

"Are you dizzy?"

I shake my head no.

"Okay, I want you to lay back on the table. I'll have my nurse bring in something that will help you relax. Its completely safe for you to take, so don't worry about that."

She lays me back and gets me comfortable on the large exam table.

"Just relax," she says, dimming the lights and closing the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry, Ana."

"Christian, don't. This is not your fault."

"You heard what the doctor said. I've done nothing but stress you out. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Will you stop it. I wasn't even stressed when I came in here, far from it. I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. It has to be the hormones."

He lets out a pitiful sigh and I know my words are falling on deaf ears. Worry mars my face as I study his.

"Close your eyes," he tells me.

"Why?"

"You are supposed to be relaxing."

"Right," I agree, closing my eyes.

I hear Christian's chair move as he rolls it over close to me. I feel him at my legs taking one of my flats off and then the other, massaging my feet.

"Mmm, that feels good," I moan, wondering why the sensation is going right to my groin.

He takes his time massaging each foot, only interrupted once by the nurse who gives me a tiny pill and a glass of water to down it with.

Once she leaves us alone, he continues his efforts to get me to relax. I hum in pleasure at the feel of his fingers working the soreness out of my feet.

The combination of the medicine and Christian's massage has me out like a light.

I don't know how long I've been asleep but I wake up to the coaxing of Christian whispering in my ear.

"Sorry," I tell him and Dr. Green, stretching my arms.

"Don't be. That is exactly what we wanted. How's your head?"

"Much better."

"Good," she says, sitting me back up and placing the manual cuff on my arm again.

She pumps air into it again but it's not as tight this time. I pray that's a good sign.

"Your blood pressure is back to a safer number," she says and I instantly feel better. I look over at Christian. He tries to hide it but I can tell he is still in the pit of self-blame. "We are on the right track, but we are not out of the woods completely. We will have to monitor you more closely as you move farther into your pregnancy."

"I don't have to take any pills or anything, do I?"

"Not just yet. Right now, we want you to try more naturally therapeutic approaches first."

"If that doesn't work," Christian asks her.

"There are medications that have been deemed safe for pregnancy, but we are nowhere near time for that yet. We are going to run a few tests. On your way out, I want you to see the nurse. She'll need to get a sample of your urine. If that comes back normal then we are truly in good shape."

"What can we do in the meantime," Christian asks her.

"Eat healthy. Avoid foods high in salt and fat content. Keep your stress at a minimum. Use this as a reason to spoil yourself. A stress-free environment is key."

She looks at Christian to be sure he understands that last part. He ignores the obvious slight and nods his head in understanding.

We take all the information the doctor gives us and she sets us up another appointment. I will have to see her twice as often now and have frequent blood pressure checks with her nurse in between appointments. I am really kicking myself for letting everything get to me the way that I did.

"Christian, please say something," I ask of him.

He hasn't said a word since we left the doctor's office.

He just stares straight ahead as he drives us back home.

The look on his face is full of misery. I can only guess at the thoughts going through his head about what's happening to me and the baby. The only thing I know for sure is that he is blaming himself and I hate that he is because it isn't his fault. Even if my high blood pressure is caused by stress, he isn't the blame, not entirely anyway.

We both can do our fair share of finger pointing for the mess we created. What good would it do at this point but prevent us from moving forward like we want.

…

"Why do you insists on blaming yourself," I ask him as we ride the elevator up to the penthouse.

"Because its my fault," he tells me, leading me through the great room into our bedroom. "I've been stressing you out for weeks with my bullshit. I should have fucking realized what I was doing to you and the baby. But all I could think about was my own feelings. My own fucked up agendas. Now you and the baby are could be at risk and I'm so sorry, Ana. I know you won't believe me but that is the last thing that I wanted."

"Christian, I know that," I tell him. "But its over with now. We are starting over and we'll get it right this time."

I place my hands in his hair to comfort him. It's the only place above his waist that I can freely touch without him flinching like he does when I touch his arms.

"Don't, Ana," he says, turning away from me.

"What is it? Christian, why are you pushing me away? You said you wouldn't run again."

"I'm not. I won't, but after what I've done, you may run away from me."

"What does that supposed to mean? Why would you ever think that?"

"I fucked up."

"Is this a new fuck up?"

He nods his head.

"Have you done something I don't know about?"

He nods his head again.

"What could you have possibly done to make me run?"

He turns to look at me and judging by the expression on his face, I know I am about to hate whatever it is he tells me.

"Christian," I whisper, no longer sure I want to know. "What have you done?"

I'm at a loss as to what it could be and more importantly how bad it could be.

He's already stopped me from working and has kept me under guard with the most no- nonsense person he could have ever hired as a CPO and that is saying a lot considering Jason Taylor. He's already shut me out of his life completely for weeks. What more could he have done?

"You are going to hate me, Ana. If I tell you, I'm going to lose you."

"Christian, just tell me because what I am imagining is probably a hundred times worse than what it actually is."

"The day I asked you to marry me-"

"Forced me," I correct him about that day. It was the best and the worst day of my life and a part of me has been trying to rewrite it in my head to make all the bad parts seem less messed up and focus on the good parts.

Christian only nods at my correction before continuing.

"The day I forced you to marry me, I went to my dad and asked for my grandmother's ring. He questioned the urgency. I told him you were pregnant and that I had threatened to take the baby away from you. At the time, it was to prevent my...our child from growing up like I did."

"Adopted?"

"The way I was before I was adopted. My birth mother was a crack whore. She and her pimp used to abuse me. He would get pissed at her and put his cigarettes out on my back and chest while she watched. She starved me. She spent all of her money on crack. I don't think she cared if I lived or died."

"Christian I-" I start to speak, but he keeps going, trying to get it all out.

"I was adopted by the Greys after she overdosed on whatever the fuck she was taking at the time. They found me next to her dead body. I was four. By forcing you to marry me, I thought I was protecting our child."

"You thought I would do something like that to our baby?"

"I don't know."

"I may not be the best person, but I would never do anything like that. I could never do that."

"I know, Ana. I know. I don't know what I was thinking at the time. I was out of my mind."

"You know? When did you have this revelation?"

"I've always known. I was just…damnit Ana, I was fucking terrified, alright. It was a lot of shit to process all at once."

"No shit there was a lot to process, for me too. So what plan did you and your dad come up with to stop me from doing drugs and abusing our baby?"

He closes his eyes as if it hurts.

"Christian? I have a right to know."

"Once the baby was born, I was going to take him away from you."

"Even after I agreed to marry you already?"

He nods his head yes before speaking.

"I was going to show that you were unfit."

"How?"

"I was going to say that you were a drug addict and that you were fucking around with men in exchange for drugs."

I jerk back like he's just slapped me. It feels like he has.

"So, instead of preventing me from being like your birth mother, you were going to turn me into her? There is no way in hell you could have done that. I don't do drugs," I start to say until I think about it. "Were you going to drug me, Christian?"

"No, Ana."

He closes his eyes again like he is trying to convince himself that wasn't part of his plan. That he wouldn't have gone that far.

"What about the sleeping with men part? Were you going to pay them to lie?"

He shakes his head no.

"I have a recording of you."

"Of me doing what? I've never slept with anyone but you."

"I know," he whispers. The ball of emotion lodged in his throat makes it hard for him to speak, but I ignore it.

"Show it to me."

"No, Ana," he shakes his head vigorously.

"SHOW IT TO ME."

I wait while he looks through his phone.

To his credit, he looks like he is about to cry as he hands it over to me.

It's a video of him and I going at it on the couch.

"You were recording us," I whisper in disbelief to myself.

At first I fail to see what's so incriminating about it. Its embarrassing, yes, but I'm just screwing my husband. But then I notice I'm the only one that's clear in the video. I know its Christian fucking me, but no one else would just by looking at it.

"So... you were going to say that I was fucking someone else in this video? Some stranger? All so I could get drugs while I was pregnant?"

The thought of it makes me sick with rage.

"Ana?"

"SHUT UP," I yell, throwing his phone with all my might at him. It whizzes past his head and hits the wall behind him, breaking apart.

I place my hands over my eyes as hot tears spill out and burn my face. I am so beyond pissed. I don't even trust myself not to strike out at him, so I move away.

"And Carrick," I say, turning to him once again. "Was this his brilliant idea? Do you know he sat right there in the great room and told me how he didn't believe what the rest of your family was saying about me? And all the while, he was convincing you to do this shit to me. What kind of a person does that?"

"No, Ana, it wasn't him. This is all on me. I was the one planning this. He tried to talk me out of it at first, but I wouldn't listen so he agreed to help."

"My GOD, I thought I was fucked up. But you are so fucked up. You are so so so so so so so so fucked up."

"I know. I know that I am, but I wasn't going to go through with it Ana. I don't think I truly could have."

"I remember saying the same thing to you. And now I get how you were feeling at what I was saying, because it sounds like BULLSHIT."

"Ana, please calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby."

"Oh, NOW you want to think about what's good for me and the baby? This is the same baby you were going to let believe his mom was an abusive crack whore? FUCK YOU. You are a piece of work. A fucked-up shitty piece of work."

"I know. And I know I don't deserve it but I am begging for your forgiveness anyway."

….

 **Christian's POV**

She shakes her head at me, but I'm still desperate for her forgiveness. I need it almost as much as I need air to breathe. I need her.

"I can't even stand the sight of you, let alone think of forgiveness. I don't even know if you're truly sorry. How do I know this is not still just part of some damn plan of yours?"

I watch in horror as some form of realization dawns on her face. I know where her mind just went and I have to convince her its not true, because it truly isn't.

"Has it all been some mind game, Christian? The push and pull. Yesterday, you saying you need me but hating yourself for it?"

"No, Ana."

"Our honeymoon," she whispers, the pain of it robbing her of her voice. "Was our honeymoon part of your plan?"

"No, Ana. NO."

"That was supposed to be our paradise? Our escape from reality? Our happy bubble-"

"It was. It was all those things. It wasn't part of some plan. You asked me for it and I wanted to give it to you. I swear, it wasn't anymore planning to it than that. I loved our honeymoon just as much as you did. Please, believe me."

"How can I believe anything you tell me?"

"I promise you, I'm being nothing but honest. I meant what I said. When I thought, you were leaving me earlier, I realized how very empty my life would be without you in it. Pride and ego be damned. I am desperate to keep you, Ana."

"And I can't stand the sight of you."

"Please don't leave."

"No, I'm not going anywhere, you are. I want you to leave."

"Ana."

"Just our bedroom for now. I refuse to share a bed with you after-"she stops and looks at my phone in pieces on the floor."

"I understand."

"Then go."

"I'll be in the guest room if you need me. Just please try not to get too… upset," I tell her, knowing it sounds completely asinine, but I am worried about her blood pressure. "Promise you'll let me know if you need anything?"

"Just go," is all she says.

Not wanting to upset her any farther, I leave our bedroom.

I stay awake all night as the gravity of my actions hits me hard. She is right. I am a fucked up piece of shit. I've hurt the one person in the world who matters the most to me all because I didn't trust her with the title.

But I've realized it too late.

I may have just lost her forever.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I have been dreading this chapter, but believe it or not it is a turning point. We are officially passed the halfway mark.

Thank you to the ladies of the **Playroom of the FSOG Sisterhood FB group** for keeping me true to this story.

Pinterest has been updated.

 **The story has been moved to my new website lanielove /dot/ com :-)**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you for your support.**


End file.
